Haunting Recall
by moonlightmistic719
Summary: Its been a while since Mia has allowed her head to be filled with memories that are better left alone, and to make matters worse the arrival of a new saiyan on Grand kai's planet is eliciting a lonliness she hasn't felt for a very long time. VegetaxOC
1. Prologue: Running Out of Time

Prologue

Running out of time!

His heart was pounding so hard it might as well have been screaming in his chest. His mind blistered back and fourth through the sharp hall ways, and his tense body followed the movements mechanically as if trying to keep up with his minds scattered regions…left, right, left, left, why the_ hell_ did this room seem so far away! His still hammering heart was beating rhythmically making his tattered thoughts create an apparition of himself clawing at a wall- one that wasn't really there- over and over and over again…he was running out of time…

Another scream burst through the out-of-reach-room and his heart picked up its rhythm the deafening ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump beginning to hypnotize his actions. _Faster! _He struggled to think in his scattered mind, legs pumping more robotically than the rest of his body. The nails in the wall dug deeper divots into the barrier of his mind…the same barrier that connected to his heart. _Faster, faster,_ faster!- he chanted as the screams grew weak, and more pained…

Not this room, or the next or the next…it felt as if the room didn't truly exist and he was in an interval of perpetual revolving doors passing the room C-67 again and again…he could have easily _sworn _he passed room C-64 three times now and no matter how fast he went he didn't seem to get any closer to his goal…This was all a trick of the mind of course, he knew that…when you _want_ to get to something every step feels like a mile run, and for him every one of those miles gained another foot or two with each step he took…in reality the door was maybe half a mile away from his small dwelling-room B-52- and any normal day he could run around the entire 24 floors in 15 minutes without needing a seconds break…was it really any surprise that today his heart decided to burden him by wanting more energy to beat?…That his lungs would deceive him by needing more air then ever?…That his mind taunted him repeating the same, wrong, room over and over for no other reason other then just to make him feel like he was insane?…of course this wasn't a surprise…it might as well have been predicted…

He was running out of time!


	2. Chapter 1:That Was a Long Time Ago

Chapter 1:

…That was a long time ago

A long sigh escaped her mouth…It was almost impossible to sleep in the afterworld, considering the sun never went down, and people were in a constant state of battle. She looked at the end of the waterfall she had in her domain. The constant pounding of water created a sensational mist and sometimes, a breeze would conjure just enough to make the excess water hit her hot skin…but only sometimes. She was always hot and, by default, always just a little uncomfortable. She got up from her designated spot underneath an oak and stretched, frowning at the rhythmic crackling of her back. Was it possible to get out of shape when you're dead?

Cathrine looked around stepping onto a path leading to the mansion of the Grand Kai. Interesting and powerful as he was, the old man constantly hit a nerve in the all-ready-too-edgy woman, so the idea of some afternoon long meeting didn't quite strike her as an exciting way to start her day (if you wanted to call it that). It was more like a never ending cycle of light, rather then a day and a night like she remembered. But, that was a long time ago…tears stung her eyes as her pitter pattering feet hit the ground. She wasn't sad, that wasn't the problem. Rather it was her heart deciding to act up again. Occasionally it would flutter a little too lightly, then a little too hard, creating a ringing in her ear, dull and obnoxious…her body let off a small shiver from the pounding and she kicked her feet up running to get her heart beating back to normal. It didn't always happen, this strange flutter of the heart, but when it did it hurt, badly.

She began to pick up speed enjoying the exhilaration of the air, loving the pain her lungs were causing as it was fighting against the off-beat heart. It would win, it always did. The trees began to lose their thickness as the end of the path approached. She focused on the divots, and rocks in the path, and tried to recall the initial meaning of the meeting. Her heart, though slowing to a more acceptable pace was still off course, and living with herself as long as she did, she knew all to well that being alone with her own thoughts for to long was a recipe for disaster, so she tried to keep her mind occupied as often as she could for as long as she could.

"Hey Mia!" A voice boomed from behind her shoulder. A tall blonde headed man raced beside her, slightly struggling to keep up with her speed.

Her slowing heart kicked slightly at the remembrance of her forged surname.

No one she was associated with called her by her true name. The dead language of her people wasn't known to any being and so, in an attempt to make the concept of her past seem more distant, she now went exclusively by the title 'Catherine Mia'.

It hurt to hear the vibrations of a false name echo through the air proving her initial hopes wrong…she could remember a time when it didn't hurt, when she was only addressed by her true identity and didn't have to resort to a synthetic title…but that was a long time ago.

"Hi." She breathed slowing to better consolidate with him.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" He asked between cut breaths.

"Meeting, I think I am late but I really did not bother to check the time."

"What meeting? I didn't know there were two today…" he said voice trailing.

"What do you mean two?" Mia asked stopping dead, a little to fast for him to register, and he continued for another foot or two.

"Well the meeting established about the uproar in hell?...That was carried out and dealt with some time ago…"

"How long is some time?"

"I dunno, a half hour or so…" He said voice slurred with his broken thoughts.

"…Oh…" _figures they would start without me…_she thought furrowing an eyebrow.

"Then I am going to go back to…doing…nothing" she breathed backtracking into the denser parts of her domain.

"We can spar, if you wanna." He said with a smile plastered on his lips.

"No thank you Olibu…I am…rather tired." She lied taking a step backwards, feeling immediate guilt from his frown…

"Oh…ok…"

"Olibu…who was it that dealt with the situation in hell?"

"Some guy named Pikkon…he's really strong I hear, but a bit of a grump so."

"…Well I am sure he is wonderful…"

"Your not jealous are you Mia gal? There's no competition between you two so I wouldn't worry about it."

"I am not jealous Olibu…just bugged that they called me down here and began without me."

…

After the steadied trek back to her domain she sat continuing to stare at the strong heartbeat of the waterfall and the prism of color, caused by the beaming sun and droplets of water.

"uoy ssi mi…" She whispered to herself smiling softly at the ring of her native language in her ear …she knew she shouldn't be left alone with her thoughts…for _any_ amount of time…but sometimes, a little time to think, was all she needed…she could remember a time when that's all she spoke. When she would talk for hours in a small, uncomfortable, room to someone she could trust about nothing at all…but…that was a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 2: The Exclusive Area

Chapter 2:

The Exclusive Area

Of course it was a beautiful day…in the afterworld there was no such thing as a bad day. There was no such thing as rain, or wind, or blizzards, or heat. Just lukewarm air and a tendency to lull even the most wild of children into a comforting slumber. Mia-being subjected to the warmth herself and fell asleep- was awakened, rather abruptly from the sound of argument across the path way. The bickering of a familiar, and unfamiliar, voice caused a curiosity in her that she preferred to keep at bay, but every now and again the idea of some type of difference in this "perfect" world of immortal battle was exciting…after all the introduction of a new person in the exclusive area was so few and far between it roused everyone's curiosity.

Secretly, or not, Mia was constantly hoping for a small group of certain people to ameliorate her extremely dull stay in the afterworld. She mentioned to anyone willing to listen that she was rather lonely, and wanted to see someone in particular but she would never describe who, or why, or her relationship with them. She would just say she was waiting for a few people…and considering she didn't really have anything to do or any where to go, and never had to worry about true pain or death…she'd continue to wait…and wait.

Was the glamour of death, truly all it was glamorized to be? The epitome of a theorized heaven was the idea of no pain, nor sorrow, nor hunger. But it always failed to mention the pure loneliness and dullness without the thrill of infringement, ironic as it was! There was always the emphasis of peace with friends and loved ones, but for Mia, there was no such thing. Everyone she cared about was completely decadent, or too young to reach the level of the pompous warriors that were deserving of the exclusive area.

Mia shook her head fiercely at the thoughts that were defiant against her strongest attempts to slow them. A constant wheel spun in her mind about the life she came to know. So constant in fact she knew how terribly hackneyed it was and how easily they caused her mind to return to that of a bombastic royal herself! She tried to stop her mind and return to a_ simplistic_ warrior, thinking of more common things…but that was the problem. Those common things were never changing!

"How are you?" Same.

"How's it going?" Same.

"How's the weather?" Same.

"How's life?" Same.

"How's the family?"…Unknown…

There was no real topic Mia could truly permeate herself in, and after a good fifteen years or so of careful evaluation of those five questions…she surmised _those_ answers…two words, _two_!

"Same" and "unknown"…That was the sum of her life in this pompous drivel society reserved for only the most "accomplished" and "intelligent" beings! Those words described her life, in the exclusive area…


	4. Chapter 3: The New Arrival

Chapter 3:

The New Arrival

Mia slowly began to step onto the path she would follow for the second time today. Her steps staggered to and fro from her sleep. The rest slowed her breathing and seemed to make her blood thicker causing a lassitude on her body she wasn't quite used to. The path itself was nothing more then a wide dirt path of golden brown sands and green grasses trying to permeate with the thin path of dirt. Jaded as she was though, she could still hear the bickering from beyond the trees loud and clear. An aplomb frown sat on her face as she took a few more rhythmic steps. She felt she always had to give off her saiyan air to any new arrival. She wasn't sure if it was due to habit or instinct but all the same it was an intrinsic addition to her being and she never let that calming composer leave her. Of course, just like every other saiyan if she were angered or frustrated she'd inveigh to everyone in sight, even if they weren't the cause of it. She wasn't nearly as stringent as some of the men she associated herself with, but she could still scare a few warriors off when she wanted; still…she didn't consider those little outbursts a part of her personality and kept the proud air of the saiyan princess about her.

After getting within clear earshot of the argument she surmised it was king kai fighting with the western kai over which warrior transcended the other.

"Pikkon!" "Goku!"

She scoffed at the petulance of the two kais and made herself visible to the four other beings and the man standing in between them, a callow look on his face. He had no idea what the argument was about and that was extremely obvious.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Mia interceded waving her hand to the two creatures. The southern kai smiled and waved her over.

"Excellent timing Mia honey, will you show these two men that _you _are the greatest warrior in the universe, not the simpletons they're arguing over hm?"

"She is NOT included in this argument south kai!" king kai inveighed molding his hands into fists.

"Do _not_ speak to my kai in that tone!" Mia expostulated, making the "king" shiver and back away.

"Well yes, besides Mia I believe Pikkon is the greatest warrior in the universe." The western kai chimed happily.

"So who's she?" The man asked rubbing his head, proving his callow impression right.

"You have _got_ to be joking." The western kai said in an unctuous tone.

"You don't know Lady Cathrine?" King kai bellowed to the man frantically.

"Should I?" He retorted simply.

"Of course! Goku she is the goddess of war! She's probably stronger then you and all your friends combined!"

Mia frowned intensely at the kai and growled under her breath.

"I am not a goddess, I am just a woman who happened to be at the right place at the right time!" she exhorted angrily once again, rolling her eyes at the unneeded praise the kai always gave her.

"A goddess huh? You're strong too?" the man asked a smile on his naïve face.

"Yes…I suppose." She answered the aplomb gaze returning to her features.

"That's great! Maybe we can fight sometime! I bet I can beat you!" He said matter-of-factly.

A chorus of gasps followed his innocent gesture and the kai's surrounded him.

"How dare you address her like that!" one yelled.

"Hold your tongue!" followed another.

"What a foolish young man!"

"She can banish you at any time!"

"Enough, enough!" she said interrupting the four kais, dismissing their comments.

"I am not going to banish him for having pride, what kind of warrior would I be if I did not have enough back bone to handle a little competition?"

"But-but Mia-" the south kai began before being interrupted by another voice.

"Hey y'all! What's everyone standing around for?" The grand kai asked standing at the top of his marble stairs.

"Grand kai!" King kai yelled in anticipation. Everyone turned to address the "grand master"…but Mia, allowing her memories to return, however unwillingly, continued to stare at the new arrival called Goku.

It had been decades since anyone with saiyan features arrived in the area, and still he was not a saiyan. But…he looked familiar…very familiar.

A good amount of time must have passed because by the time she was able to realize where she was, a tournament had been scheduled, approbated, and now everyone was waiting for Mia to answer a question she didn't quite catch. The multitude of eyes on her made her heart jump to the uneven speed it liked to and she felt her hands jerk from the pain.

"What!" she said precipitately feeling a small abundance of cold sweat cover her body.

"Will you train the winner of the tournament?" The western kai asked, a hopeful tone in his scratchy voice. As a "goddess of war" and often ex officio "goddess of training" she was constantly being asked for training from other warriors (of which she usually disagreed). But…

"…why not." Mia breathed softly still staring at the familiar features of the man.

"This is so exciting! My Goku trained by the great goddess of war!" king kai yelled cheerfully.

"Not so fast my _Pikkon_ will be the one trained." The west kai said eliciting an immanent argument.

"Stop!" Mia interceded once more putting her hand on the shoulder of the inexperienced warrior. "King kia…" she began forcing a smile onto her soft features, "may I borrow him?"

"Sure!" He said an airy joy around him. "Yes, yes, please do!"

"Thank you. Come along…Goku…" She said beginning to stroll down the all too familiar path for the third time with the new arrival.


	5. Chapter 4: Yes?

Chapter 4

…Yes?

Goku followed her shortly after an excited, drivel look in his eyes.

"So you're really a goddess huh?" He asked happily. She nodded as a reply paying stringent attention to the small path her feet were on. It wasn't that she would trip, or lose balance, hell she could easily walk this path with her eyes closed from the result of this day alone…she just felt her memories reoccurring rather quickly and her heart wasn't agreeing with her, more memories then needed.

"So what kind of training should I expect if I win?"

"If?" She mimicked a quick look towards the cheerful man.

"Well yeah, you never really know how things will turn out! What if he's monstrously strong with amazing moves and tactics? I'm pretty good, I mean I must be if I got in here, but I'm not perfect." She stayed silent nodding her head again a quick frown on her lips. If he were a saiyan he most likely didn't know about the destruction of his own planet. He was extremely happy and considerate. He didn't quite have the pride that an average one had, but it wasn't uncommon to find a saiyan that understood that there are warriors mightier then he. It wasn't any of this that made his ignorance obvious though…it was his heart, pounding like any normal being's.

They arrived at her domain and she sat quietly by the oak, her small dwelling behind them, birds and insects fluttering innocently. He looked around a wide eyed expression on his face.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Where are we?"

"I live here. This is my domain." She stated calmly, simply.

"Wow! That's awesome!" He said poking at a butterfly flapping its wings on a white wild flower and flying away at the intimidating larger being. "So why did you bring me here?" he asked his stimulating voice echoing through the trees.

"I have a few questions…"

"Ok, shoot."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth." He answered quickly.

"Oh…and you were born there, yes?"

"Well, no. I was born on another planet called Vegeta…" he finished, a small twinge of confusion on his lips. She paused and looked at his dark eyes…she…had never heard of it.

"Vegeta…" The title stung at her pounding heart, and her hands began to shiver from the fast pump, similar to adrenaline. It sounding like it could mean something, and it probably did. She just recently began learning the language called Launtian. The language was from the imperialistic planet Launtias provincial to the Southwestern corner of the universe, close to her home planet Atekev. The race was the earliest to travel the cosmos and forced every planet they controlled to learn their language. There wasn't one planet that wasn't influenced by their travels, and now most of the universe spoke their language, or similar branches to it.

"…What language are you speaking to me in?" She asked softly trying to force a smile, a concept almost completely alien to her these days.

"English?" he answered, or rather asked.

"Eng..lish?"

"Yes, it's from a country called England. It's very common on my planet!"

"It must have been an imperialistic country at some time, yes?"

"Yeah actually, how'd you know?" he said slightly surprised at her immediate knowledge of his home

"Well, I'm not from Earth, yes?"

"Yes…"

"And yet I understand the language you are speaking, yes?

"Yeah…"

"The language I am speaking is not English, because I do not live on your planet, and I have never been to it…" She began, telling him of Launtias and its influences. "…your "English" must be a branch from Launtian….That is why we understand one another."

"Oh…that makes sense! I wondered how everyone knew English, ha ha!" He laughed sitting down to face her.

"I am new to the language myself. I have been studying it for the past four years, but there are concepts that are still difficult for me, so please do not talk too quickly or I will not understand you."

"Oh, ok I won't" He said grabbing his legs and rocking back and fourth slightly. "You speak very well though, better then a lot of people I know!"

"Thank you, I try."

"What's your first language?" He asked.

"It's called Atekian from my planet Atekev. In Launtian I am what is called a saiyan."

"No way! I am too!" He said his back arched happily matching the rest of him.

"Really? Your name cannot truly be Goku, that is not native to Atekev at all."

"We'll its not, it's actually Kakarot, but my grandpa, or the man who raised me anyways, named me Goku. I go by that, always have."

"Kakarot…sounds much better, yes?" she said enjoying the sound of a fellow saiyan's title.

"No. I really don't like it. It's all fine and good but it's just not me you know?"

"Oh…but it is your name…you should be proud of it, yes?"

"Well I guess…"

"Then it is better."

"No…"

"Why?" she said roughly feeling her frustration raise a little more then needed.

" 'Cause it isn't me, or well it's not really me. I'm Goku, not Kakarot. I don't answer to it very often. There's only one guy who calls me it but I really don't like the way it sounds."

"Oh…This man is a friend, yes?"

"Yeah…hey, why do you keep saying yes?" He asked cocking his head slightly.

"That is how to properly ask a question in the form of a phrase, yes?"

"No…"

"No?"

"No. You really don't have to use the word "yes" after every question. It's more annoying than anything."

"Oh…" She said quietly with a frown, the correction an umbrage to the proud saiyan.

"I am sorry. I did not know."

"Oh and there, you really don't need to say I am or do not. You can say I'm and don't. It's a lot simpler."

"I know. They are apostrophes. I understand when people talk to me in them but I am not very sure when to use them myself so I avoid them."

"Oh…well maybe I can help teach you!" he said standing up from excitement.

"Oh? That would be difficult, y-er…difficult?"

"No it wouldn't really be too hard. I've got nothing but time now and it would be awesome to get to know a goddess! I can help you if you're willing!"

"Yes…I should repay you for the tutoring I receive, yes?"

"Well…you can train me rather I win the tournament or not and then we'll be even!"

"That sounds like a fair trade. But if you win…then what?"

"I dunno, all I really want is some training, so if I have that ill be fine."

"Hm…I can teach you Atekev. A saiyan should know his native language." She said her smile a bit wider then it had been in a long time. "It will be…fun?"

"Yeah I bet it will ha ha!" he answered his happy gaze growing with every second. "Hey, speaking of the tournament though, aren't we missing it?"

"No. It needs my approbation before it can begin."

"You must be pretty important huh?"

"I am second in command to the Grand Kai…even though I do little for the title."

"Well that's nice isn't it?"

"…For the most part, I often wish I could be a simple spirit. The title of "goddess of war" gives me prerogative to have information on every war raging in the after world and I am often the one who must alleviate it."

"Constant battle though! Isn't that exciting?"

"No."

"No?" He asked cocking his head once again. She frowned and stood up, her hands falling to her sides…

She was told about every problem the wars were sparked over and it wasn't unusual for that problem to be heartbreak or anger…frustration or jealousy…pain or hopelessness.

Frankly, she didn't want other problems to remind her of her own and some of the stories were spiteful to her.

From enraged lovers meant to go to hell while the one they cared most for was going above, to reluctant parents of children being ripped away and into reincarnation. They never failed to bring her more memories then she needed into her mind.

She let out a sigh before looking at his face calmly and asking…

"Ignorance is bliss…yes?"


	6. Chapter 5: Tessamone

Chapter 5:

Tessamone

The tournament itself went off without a hitch. The warriors battled and a winner was clearly drawn every time. Goku and Pikkon, surpassed every obstacle they were faced with ease, and the kai levels they used showed no fluctuation, proving they both had plenty in their reserves.

"They are both rather strong, yes?" Mia whispered to the Grand kai, clapping as Pikkon walked off the stage from his last opponent.

"Pikkon and the rookie Goku you mean right?"

"Yes."

"Amazingly. I'm sure they will be in the finishing rounds, but who will win isn't so easy to guess." He said smiling slightly at the goddess sitting directly to his right just a head's length lower.

"I agree. I am not sure who I should prepare my own training for. Kakarot is a saiyan so, as this may be favoritism, I would prefer if he were to be the victor."

"Favoritism Mia girl? That isn't like you." He said leaning close lowering his voice from lurking ears.

"Atekav my Grand kai. I am partial to him for I can share my culture with him. It has been long since I could speak to someone whom may be interested in my origins."

"This is because of your loneliness, isn't it dear?" A nerve twitched in the woman's arms and she snapped her head to face the ruler of this afterworld.

"I beg your pardon sir!" she growled under her breath. "I am not a lonely dweller; I merely want someone to…to…" She frowned forgetting the word she needed in Launtian. She looked down scanning her head for it, or at least a word similar. She let out a frustrated sigh before standing up, facing the elderly kai, and bellowing a "dimay ouy neh-wo sensuibah!" She turned as quickly as she could, heading out of the rather small tournament hall.

Returning to her domain didn't seem like it would calm her rage. She was hurt, and this was a perfect example of why she didn't enjoy the Grand kai's presence. He meant no harm, she knew that…just a harmless old man who doesn't quite think before he talks, and that was usually the part that she couldn't stand! His lack of thought made _her _think and she couldn't emphasize enough how much she wanted to keep her mind occupied! She told him on numerous occasions that she does not like the topic of her past, she told him she was lonely and wanted to forget about it. She told him that she knew the feeling would not stop and the more he reminds her of that pain the more distant she would become towards him…all of these warnings fell on deaf ears of course and every time they speak he managed to make it worse.

She allowed her feet to step in tempo with her pounding heart a headache becoming more prominent with every passing second. She was tired of the strange pounding that didn't seem to let up on her since the beginning of the day. It wasn't necessarily a mystery to her; no…she knew exactly what it was. But that was another conversation she could only have with someone of her own origin. A trivial explanation would never be enough to show how much it hurt, and how uncomfortable she felt in her own skin. She would have to show directly what it was for it to be truly understood.

She clutched the fabric of her shirt feeling the thundering of her heart. It wasn't that today was the _only _day she felt her blood thicken and her hands shake, but today…it didn't stop.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself in her own tongue tensing her hands harder against her chest, practically ingratiating with her own body to be kind, to slow, to forget…pleading served as little more then a joke to her decadent heart though, infringing against every demand her mind shrieked.

"Hey Mia!" Kakarot yelled walking out of the tournament hall. She apparently began to pace the gardens surrounding the building and frowned deeply realizing that for the second time today she was too lost in her own thoughts to realize what was going on around her.

"Hello Kakarot. The tournament is over, yes?" she asked dropping her hand to her side and forcing a smile to pass through her pulsating head.

"Well, yeah." He said slowly.

"You became victorious, yes?"

"Well…no, not really."

"No?" she said the frown returning. Of course who she would train was completely up to her, but as a woman of honor going back on her word to train the victor of the tournament was selfish.

"No, it was a draw. We both hit the outside of the ring, so we both lost…will you still train me though?" he asked his flamboyant look returning to his eyes.

"Of course Kakarot, I need someone to…um…" _damn I still can't remember._

"Talk to?" he chimed finishing the sentence she wasn't able to. Such a simple word, talk. T-a-l-k…four letters…damn how she hated Launtian. It made no sense to her…

"Yes. Talk to." She said halfheartedly, turning and waving kakarot to her side.

As they walked further away from both the hall and her domain he began to look around at every portion of scenery. He talked for most of the walk of his friend, of how he died and how proud he was of his son for his ability to stay strong and defeat a monster called Cell. He laughed at the antics of his old master and his best friend's inability to sing karaoke, and how no one in the group had the heart to tell him he couldn't. He spoke most often though of his wife, and her cooking. The characteristic of the Atekevian appetite made her laugh a little more then it should have, and just in that short walk she felt she knew this man forever. His unwitting nature gave her a twinge of trust she lost years ago and she allowed her feet to walk around the area twice, just to hear one more of his odd tales.

Every now and again he would ask her about her friends. He would ask how she came to be a great warrior and goddess and if she had someone she missed. Mia's untrusting attitude, however, resulted in little conversation from the princess, chimes of "it is a long story" and "I would rather here more about you." Were habitual to the women now and they slipped out at nearly every question he threw at her.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" He asked reaching to break off the branch of a tree above him.

"I am not one for conversation. I do not like Launtian. I forget most of it, and must rely on the basics of my learning. It is not natural for me."

"_Basics?_" he asked letting out a quick laugh. "_This_ is your basic? What's your advanced then?"

"I am not sure I understand." She said sitting on a near by trunk looking at the scenery herself.

"Your vocabulary is so…sophisticated! What's your advanced if _this_ vocabulary is your basic?"

"I am not sure. I just began learning if you recall."

"Oh! Well geeze if you learn any higher level words I won't be able to talk to you! I can barely understand you now ha ha!" He began pulling the leaves from the branch. She smiled and took one of the leaves with her finger pealing away its fabric like structure. She sighed softly looking once more at the features of the man. His body language and uniquely relaxed appearance, his carefree smile and laughing eyes…and he wasn't affected at all by losing his friends. Not even their memory sparked the Atekevian reaction she expected…was he truly Atekevian at all?

"You do not seem saddened by the loss of your friends and loved ones." She said gaze down on the leaf in her hand. She hadn't sparked a conversation like this in years, and she knew how very anti-climactic it could be…so she tried to prolong it as best she could.

"Of course I'm sad…but I know they're safe now and I don't have to worry about them being hurt anymore…every time they were in danger it was always because of me, and I just want to protect them…this seems like my best option, heh." His forced laugh was followed by a pained frown and eyes that seemed lost for just a second…proving he possessed the burden only imposed on their people. The drive that makes Atekev warriors, and forces them to protect the ones they love. The connection only shared with those you are most closely associated with…called "Atekevian theehod" in her language…"Saiyan death" in Launtian…Tessamone.

"Hey Mia?" he said turning to look at the woman and frowning softer. "I know we just met and all but I feel like there's something wrong with you. You look like…your in some kind of pain...and…I know this is odd, but I think I can hear your heart beating really fast…then really slow!...Are you sick?" Mia sighed softly grabbing onto the pounding chest beneath her shirt. His straight forwardness and his Atekevian ears undoubtedly allowed him to sense her pounding heart that kept hammering away against her bones from the moment he arrived, harder and harder and harder…yet…she had felt like this before. It was nothing new…

"I am not sick Kakarot…rather…this is quite normal for an Atekavian."

"Normal? Your heart's beating really fast! I mean_ really_ fast right now! Can't you feel it?...or…am I…just hearing things?"

"No, you are correct. My heart is causing a pain inside me, but I assure you it is normal"

"Then, why can't I feel any pain? Is it with age or something, is it some curse?" Mia laughed at his suggestions and shook her head, eyes closed.

"You feel pain now, yes?" Mia said focusing intensely to the off-course-pounding of his own heart, however so slight it may have been…

"Pain? What pain?" he asked quickly.

"Your heart. Is it well?"

"My…heart? Yeah it's fine…isn't it?"

"I would not use the term fine. _You_ are fine; _you_ are not in any danger. But your heart is unsteady and pained…yes?" She asked standing in front of the naïve saiyan.

"It…hurts a little I guess I never really paid attention to it."

"You would be well to. The unsteady fluttering, the pain, it's a result of a hormone only known to Atekevian people, called…tessamone."

"Like…testosterone?" he asked placing the branch next to him and furrowing his eyebrows deeper.

"I am going to assume that is an Earthian hormone…and yes. Tessamone is a strong hormone that affects our people like a constant-adrenaline.

"Your desire to fight? Product of tessamone. Your ability to transform when seeing a full moon? Product of tessamone. Your desire to protect your child above all things…Product of tessamone…the _need_…to be with your loved one. Tessamone."

"So it's like…testosterone on steroids?" he asked laughing once again.

"If steroids make insignificant things equivalent to intense pleasure and pain…then yes."

"What do you mean pleasure _and_ pain?" she grimaced at his question….It was so difficult to explain…

"Tessamone was refered to as 'heth ni tesconah ungreha' the…uncontested hunger. It is an enhancement hormone that can cause any feeling, or belief, or desire to become an unquenchable _need_…It drove many insane trying to satisfy it. It's like a fantastic drug that, once you taste it…you do not ever forget…"

"So it's like…bitter-sweet huh?" Mia nodded at his analogy, probably the easiest way to describe the thing that gave her this pain. Bitter-sweet. Too bad the sweet had been gone for a very long time.

"Well…if we both have it, then why is your heart pounding so much harder then mine?" He asked placing his hand over his chest a little more roughly then the situation called for. She didn't reply. Of course he would ask that and she couldn't necessarily blame him. She did set herself up for it but explaining it wasn't something she wanted to burden on someone she didn't really know.

"I will make a deal with you." She began standing once again and taking a single step back. "I will explain to you my past, once I teach you my language…"

"Aw! But who knows how long that will take!" he pouted standing up as well.

"Then it is best we get started…" she turned fully walking towards the familiarity of her home. "Once you understand the basics of Atekevian…then I will fully explain the affects of tessamone…"


	7. Chapter 6: This Day

Chapter 6:

This day

Of course it would be raining. That seemed about right. He let out an extremely elaborate sigh rolling out of the empty bed, roughly turning his neck causing a pattern of cracks and slowly placed his hand on the back of it. A small formation of sweat lingered there, he swabbed it off and opened the door to the room that wasn't truly his.

"Hey dad!" a small voice yelled and he felt his arm being grasped by an equally small hand.

"Hi." He grumbled his voice as rough as any normal day.

"Are we going to the amusement park?" the boy ingratiated with the petulant saiyan swinging around him in a rather annoying manner.

"No." he barked pulling his arm away.

"Why not?" the boy whined

"It's raining!"

"So? Mom said that since its summer the rains will stop really soon then everything will be going on again. Something about summer rains and axis of the earth and all-" he continued exhorting his pleas.

"Then make her take you." He continued his precipitate anger interloping through that voice.

"She doesn't have time!" he continued stomping his foot in defiance.

"Neither do I!"

"But dad!-"

"Enough!" He interrupted tightening his fist, "I said no."

"Aw…tomorrow?" he said his hopes flashing back and fourth through his eyes faster then lighting.

"Maybe." He said his rough frown returning to his countenance.

"All right!" the boy yelled disappearing from his eye sight. Vegeta let out another sigh and tightened his fist, closing his eyes in time with the exhale.

"Any other fucking day he could have asked…but he chooses this day…" he whispered stepping onto the tiled floors of the unnecessarily larger bathroom and slipped off the clothes he fell asleep in.

Today it was bad, awful in fact. He could feel his eyes watering from the lost breaths that caused his nose to twinge at the top, and his head rushed into an uncomfortable spinning sensation. He slowly forced himself into the shower and turned the water as scorching as possible…still not hot enough…He let out another sigh trying to catch back some of the air that alluded him, shoulders shaking as he breathed out.

"Naday…infeh nehtay eahs foh histha," he whispered to himself taking hold of his heart. "Naday, naday, _naday_!" he repeated laying his back against the closest wall, head hanging, shoulders hunched. He was hurting…but why was that any news? Every year on this day he felt his heart tug, and breath escape him, and time slow. He wouldn't cry though, the idea of crying was completely away from his mind. He would suck it up, take whatever his tessamone wanted to dish out to him, put on a normal pissed-off-but-you'll-never-know-why expression, and carry on with his day. He had enough crying. By the end of his day his heart will go back to its normal pounding, the one that caused the pain he was accustomed too, and _this_ pain…this unbearable relentless insanity-driven pain will cease.

He was too strong and too prideful to cry. Sure no one would know, and sure no one would think any less off him if they knew the true reason, in fact, they would probably lay off him, think he has a right to be constantly angry and let him cry all he wanted. Sure he could go on and on about how much he fucked up and why he blamed himself for something he couldn't really have stopped. Sure, he knew why he was hurting, of course he did…but no one else really needed to know.

Just like every year on this day Vegeta unconsciously started to think about the reasons he was hurting and whose fault it was. _Frieza….you Imperialistic, murderous, self-centered, sick son of a bitch... I hope you burn in hell! _He thought to himself looking at the slick floor as the water hit against it causing ripples. For just a second his consciousness reminded him where he was and what he was doing. Earth. He chose to settle down on a dirt covered mound called Earth with a second choice family, but they would never know that. He had no friends, no one he really could talk to. He settled for a mediocre life…and all the while Kakarot lingered on his mind as the _reason _he was here.

_He_ wanted to kill Freeza. He _swore_ he would. He spent most of his life training for revenge against the basturd for taking everything from him, and yet that clown was able to turn super saiyan and kill him without so much as breaking a sweat. "Naday!" he whispered through his teeth as another memory bombarded his thoughts.

…

"How dare you Vegeta. How dare you disobey my orders, how dare you dismember Cune! He was useful to me!" Frieza ranted, a large scowl planted on his face. Vegeta however just stood there. Head hung, heart skipping unsafely, tears slipping. He just nodded at him and stayed silent…

"Are you incapable of learning your place Vegeta!" he yelled taking his drink in his hand and swirling the contents dangerously close to the edges. Vegeta didn't respond. Not that he was really listening to the question.

"Well?"

"No sir." He said quickly, voice almost completely alien in his own ears. It didn't sound like it belonged to the proud Atekevian prince. It sounded like a pathetic man's who was forcing himself to speak, forcing himself to escape from some maddening addiction and fighting to not go into withdrawal.

"Then what do I have to do to make you learn your lesson?" The tyrant continued stomping his foot. "I will not stand for this anymore! You will obey me Vegeta or I will make sure you do!" He threatened. The prince felt his body twitch and his heart pick up some of its forgotten speed. He lifted his head to face the man, making the tears fall quickly, shredding his cheeks with bitter warmth.

"What are you going to do Frieza! KILL ME!" he yelled, making the oppressor's eyes widen, slightly taken aback by the warrior's sudden outburst. "You think I give a fuck if I live or die!

"You've all ready taken everything I _have_ Frieza!" He yelled louder then before, tears falling quicker. "You took my children! You took my best friend! And now you took my WIFE!" His heart sped at the last word and he tightened his fists drawing a slight puddle of blood. "I have nothing left! WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY TAKE FROM ME!" he finished letting the adrenaline slip slightly and his body shake.

Frieza just stood there, dumb founded. They were in utter silence, his words hanging in the air, thickening it. Frieza could kill him with one flick of his wrist and he knew that, hell he welcomed it. _Aim right for my heart you basturd! Do me a favor!_ He thought to himself as the pain began to return.

Another second of silence passed and the tyrant turned away looking out of the large window into the darkness of space.

"You may go now Vegeta." He said with disgust drinking from the glass, one hand placed behind his back. The prince frowned and bent his back over to bow.

"Yes sir." He said scornfully stepping out of the room.

…

Vegeta's skin suddenly burned with the piercing cold of the water. He must have been in the shower for a while recalling the long resented memories...He reached for the handle and turned it off, stepping back onto the tiled floor and whipping off some of the steam that gathered on the mirror. He looked awful. His body practically _sensed_ this day every year and always made it particularly hard to sleep.

A fight with Bulma about how he's always so angry and depressed around now and how she noticed, and that she wanted him to "talk about it" didn't make things much better. She got curious and demanding when he refused to give her answers, and he decided to sleep in the guest room to avoid any further contact after an hour or so of yelling.

This wasn't the first time they got in an argument over this, so he was well prepared. Every thing was taken into consideration; being in the spare room he could grind his teeth and turn the television up as loud as possible to hide any pain that might manifest as a scream. He would then argue that he kept it up to tune out her "overly-annoying-loud voice" if anyone were to ask, and pretend he was still angry at her and only her.

He could allow his mind to wonder about how he wasn't strong enough to save the only one he really cared about, and speak out loud in Atekevian, which was rather rusty now, and not be prosecuted for it.

But he would. not. cry. For the soul reason that he just couldn't justify it anymore. The first few years after losing her, that was justifiable. But twenty two years and still crying over the loss his weakness brought upon himself? That wasn't.

Bulma had a right to be angry of course, he was a jack ass to anyone who asked about his past around this time, because he frankly didn't want anyone on this damn planet to know about it.

Not that they would believe him anyway.

Regardless he would suck it up, allow his heart to wildly pound until it tires itself out, train, yell as loud as he wanted in Atekevian, and ignore the pain. Just like he has done every year…on this day.


	8. Chapter 7: So Why Not?

_A/N: hello, I usually try to avoid these notes because I feel like it takes from the reality of the story, however!...there are a few things I'd like to address. First, I'm sorry it's been so long but my poor comp got a virus so I was computer-less for a week (it hurt…) not to mention school 'n all…_

_Secondly, if anyone's curious what Vegeta and Mia are saying in Atekevian you can message me anytime…_

_Lastly and most importantly, thank you for getting this far! I appreciate the reads. Makes me feel less like a failure ^^_

Chapter 7:

So why not?

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with the welcoming greeting of absence. Bulma was probably out to where ever she liked to go to avoid him, and Trunks most likely tagged along and asked to be dropped off at Goten's, which was an odd habit the brat had given the fact that he could fly. But he figured it was probably a childish phase with a desire to fit in and be accepted through conformity. Outside the rain continued to hit against the window at a constant pace, making the day fittingly dark.

He was alone.

Loneliness, however, was a fact the Sayian Prince grew to accept in all the years she had been gone, but he never knew exactly how long it would last. He once believed that the saying "time heals all wounds" would eventually ring true for him as well, and his heart would develop some type of calluses over the Tessamone-driven wound. This was wishful thinking of course, but naïve and young as he was he continued to believe it until just recently.

It was the loss of this hope in fact, that made him attempt to move on in the first place. Why he chose the aqua-haired puzzle of a woman was completely beyond his reasoning. She was completely opposite of her. Bulma's quick-to-anger stance and loud manner was on opposite ends of the spectrum to the understanding attitude, and soft spoken approach Antreka had…the manner he fell in love with.

'Antreka Miahl' his mind's voice echoed and his lip twitched into a grin-like smirk. He allowed himself to repeat her name only once a year; if for no other reason then to prove to himself she wasn't a figment of his imagination. He forced his hand over his eyes squeezing tightly. They burned from his lack of sleep and he could feel himself swaying with remembrance of his mate. "Damn it." He whispered pulling the towel that was wrapped around his neck tighter, trying to remind his body where it was.

She could have very well been a figment of his imagination he supposed, she _would_ be the kind of woman a man conjures in his sleep and continuously considers a living being. It wouldn't surprise him an ounce to learn that he was actually schizophrenic, and all along this dream woman he had floating in his head was merely that, a dream. The pain seemed real enough, but if that were truly the case and he actually was psychologically impaired, then so did she. There really was no proof at all she ever existed other then the memories his mind bombarded on him and what intimate details he could recall of her. But was it really all that odd to know _everything_ about a person one creates? It's not unheard of to know everything from their favorite food, to the sound of their voice, to the smell of their skin and the date they were born. Hell that's how the literary devices found on this planet originate! Characters are nothing but images, fantasies made into a familiar form, right?

No, it wouldn't shock him at all to realize she never truly existed in the first place…not that this thought helped at all. If anything it made things worse, and just proved he really _was _sadistic. Hell, even if she was though, did that really matter? She was saiyan incarnate! Despite her calm exterior, raising her anger resulted in a fury only she could produce, a type of fury with tactics and moves he never completely understood. Being a women -and even thinking this would have probably stern a bit of her anger back then- she was weaker then him, but what she lacked in strength she made up for in wit. She knew how to pin-point the enemy's weakness if he would give her a few seconds in combat, and she would take him down a few seconds later. He never really picked a fight with this, hopefully not imaginary, woman because she was quick. Period.

Yeah, that _does_ sound like a woman his mind would think up on a ship filled entirely with idiotic males. She came complete with a back story, so there was really no reason to deny it until now…now that she has been dead for twenty two years and there wasn't so much as a picture frame to prove she ever was released out of his thoughts that is. Maybe he was just fucking insane! Sounded better then living in reality anyway…

And yeah, his twisted psyche _would _create a woman he falls in love with then kill her off just to impair his mentality and heart processes. For no other reason than the sheer joy of watching himself fall. He was sick…down-right-star-craving, but might as well right? He's been everything else before. A prince, a husband, a father, a servant, a failure, a sociopath, an alien, a leader, a monkey, a rebel, a spirit, a father…did he say father all ready?...Probably…

He was dangerously close to snapping when she died though, so if his mind was truly trying to make a nerve sever, and disable him for the rest of his mortal life it did a hell of a job at that. He sat down on the large couch then and allowed his mind to wander on the past rather then the present. By now he safely established that he gets some kind of sick kick from his own pain, so why not?

He also safely established long before now that it wasn't necessarily her death that made him snap and turn him into what he is now. He never used to be this bad. Not that he was ever that good considering he is a saiyan and thus naturally edgy and irate, and the fact that his race was ripped right from underneath him, but he still wasn't _this_ bad. He never used to be bitter and reclusive, irritated and quick-tempered sure, but not isolated. He once even had an arguably stable relationship with his fellow warriors, based mostly on respect rather than a developed fear. The fear though was a good change from the pity bestowed on him from every eye as he passed, and the mocking silence whenever he walked into a room just after her passing. No, all this didn't make him crack, it's only looking back at the commiseration and silence did it bother him. At the time though…it didn't really matter.

…

Mechanical was the word that came to his mind as he stirred from his sleep with a sudden jolt…again. His heart screeched against the frame of his chest like an alarm clock stinging him as he stared at the roof of the, somehow tighter, room that he deemed his own. Room B-52. It was quiet…again…the beaten prince hadn't spoken a syllable more then what was absolutely necessary in a week maybe? He didn't really keep track, looking at the clock only made the days seem longer, and the only relief he could really get from this was sleep.

Hallow was another, as he swung his legs over the empty bed, throwing the thin sheet to the edge and placed his feet firmly on the cold ground. Rising proved to be increasingly difficult due to the transition from the bliss of unconsciousness into reality, but he wasn't tired, not mentally anyway. So what was the point of sleeping if he didn't need it?

A shower, followed by unstable dressing, constantly losing his balance being unaccustomed to the thickness of his blood, then heading to the meeting room to check the new ever-changing schedule to see if he was assigned another conquer. He didn't know why it surprised him to not find his name on the crude paper with a large sheepish "COMBAT LIST" in red letters at the very top, but it did. He slowly placed it back on the table ignoring the intense, curious stares he was getting from the other beings. A few coughs, an abundance of "we all saw this coming" and an occasional "poor Vegeta" being whispered behind him was the only sound in the massive assembly area, but that didn't matter much either. He continued to walk out slowly, shoulders hunched despite his numerous attempts to straighten them, and a forceful concentration on the breath that escaped his mouth in a hit-and-miss pattern.

He felt it of course, his sanity slipping right through the strong hold his mind once had on it. It wasn't solid anymore, rather it turned into a tooth-pick thin line that if stepped on by one more force, just one, it would snap. A droplet of water hanging on to the edge of an icicle, a match waiting to spark in his gasoline soaked judgment, a thread left from the constant tugging on the fibers of a rope, he could go on and on about how weak it was. Everything from his head, which hammered away just as roughly as his heart, to his body, which no matter how much rest he got or how alert he was, always felt exhausted causing a constant self conflict inside. And it was only week one.

He allowed his feet to walk steadily down the hall, emotionless gaze on his face and in his eyes. _This is a bad idea_. He thought to himself as he passed his room sustaining his pace. _This is a really bad idea._ He continued, head chanting for him to turn around calling him every curse word known to the Launtian and Atekevian language. _Stop._ It demanded. His feet ignored his own ingratiating mind as he walked slowly, steadily. _STOP!_ He shook his head in defiance, as if by doing so his own logic will stop pleading, and just ignored the increasing heartbeat as he got closer to his goal. He had nothing better to do, to weak to train, no reason to return to his vicinity and sleep, no one worth acknowledgement and most of all he wanted it. Damn it he _wanted_ it…so why not?


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

Chapter 8:

Breaking Point

He allowed his feet to keep walking down the hall or rather, dealt with their reluctance to stop. The lights were blinding. Damn fluorescent objects. If it were up to him he would ban the use of them, and home, he would have been able too. Here, being stripped from his title of 'prince' -and everything else for that matter- he could only look at the abominations with vitriolic hate for showing every being that passed how dark and swollen his eyes were from lack of sleep, how he seemed to have progressively aged five years, and how even his fucking hair was falling out by the day causing a widows peek to become more and more prominent over his forehead. He forced a laugh at that thought, though not quite being able to smile yet it was more of a quick breath with a muscle spasm, and here he thought saiyan hair never changes…probably another effect hormone imbalance has on the body. His body…his fucked up, useless, unrelenting, tenuous body. His steps began to lose their constancy in the circuitous path; every room looked exactly the same. If it wasn't for the small numbers on the side of the doors he'd think he was in a never ending loop, which, he supposed, wasn't necessarily to far off from the truth.

After a few more seconds of walking-or minutes he couldn't remember now, but at the time it seemed like days- he reached his goal. A large door not unlike the others stood in his path, but this one mocked him. This one took his heart and twisted it just a little more than all the others combined. He punched in the access code, hands shaking with every number from adrenaline soaked veins. As the door slid open he felt his face drop to a harder frown teeth clenching with a painful grind at what stood before him. The room's title screamed into his ear with a bitter laugh. Large, extensive, widely-spread letters read: CREAMATORY over the large oven. The room reeked of dead corpses recently burned, and the charcoal dyed walls made the room seem even more claustrophobic than it really should have. Or, maybe that was just the memories that he hoped he'd never experience. The sheer ambience of the room made his face drain, and his swollen eyes stung with the threat of tears -though, he would never admit that if you asked him today-. He lifted his head letting out a shaken, drawn out sigh before walking to the small cabinet that held the jars of the most recently deceased. Hers would have never suited her. It was a little to large with her remains barely able to fill up half. There were no designs, no beauty to really differentiate hers from the others other then the label at the bottom with his own unstable hand writing in Atekevian saying _'Antreka Miahl Atekevian rinpehancias: Ouy ssi mi…ouy ramor rai…nahd ressoyi.'_ He let his fingers brush off a small abundance of dust that all ready accumulated on the top of the jar, and sat on a small silver bench across from the doorway the mocking flame producing fiend to his left. He laughed gently once again remembering how angry Frieza got when he expostulated to him that 10 words to explain how he felt about her just wasn't enough. Twelve was though. Twelve would do.

"_Nahd ressoyi,"_ he echoed the last line of his goodbye again and again putting her next to him and clasping his hands together strongly. He'd sit there for hours staring at his hands and nothing else just waiting for his heart to return to a normal pace. He knew better than that of course, being in here was _not_ going to help him…but he welcomed the pain. It reminded him that he _did_ love her, and, after all, it was his fault she was gone. Maybe he needed some type of punishment to heal. It made sense. It was just like adding salt to the wound. Yeah, it would hurt like hell but it would ultimately sanitize it and let it scab over without infection. At least that was his theory anyway. His hands began to shake as he tightened them harder and harder. He may have broken them if it wasn't for his resilient nature. He forgot to breathe more then once making him gasp for air every few seconds a tint of cold sweat over his body. His fingers burned under the pressure they inflicted on one another but he didn't really care.

The word 'selfish' continuously flashed through his mind. He hoped from the day they married that he would die first…how selfish…He had heard the horror stories about the pure agony inflicted from tessamonian withdrawals and he was, in all honesty, frightened to experience it himself. He heard about how it rips your mind into pieces and listened to warriors spreading rumors about how yet another saiyan went insane because they lost someone or another. He knew that no matter how much time passes you never truly get used to it, and there was absolutely nothing you can do to make things better once they're as bad as he was feeling right now. He heard about the imminent nightmare if he was to risk marriage but that wasn't why he was fearful…It was because he didn't _really_ know about it. He had no idea how he would react to it. He knew about death generally, it was the same for everyone. You go to sleep, never wake up in the physical world again, stand in line for judgment, and hope like hell that you won't be sent below. But tessamone was a fairy dust enigma that no one could see, or smell, or hear or really prove it existed. He knew it did now though, that was undeniable, because he could _feel _it. Feeling is a sense right?...

He shuddered gently at the image of his wife sitting in his place tears falling from her eyes his remains in her trembling hands, she wouldn't have been able to put up with this pain, she wasn't strong enough. She was all ready weakened from the death of their children; losing him too…she would have easily gone insane –not that he was one to talk…-. This was right; this was how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to die first so she wouldn't have to feel this pain. Who ever was up there knew what he was doing he'd give him that. Now that he knew though, now that the stories were real he would never wish this on her. He would never wish this on anyone.

"Hello Vegeta." A voice sounded in front of him. He raised his eyes painstakingly slowly to look at the source of it. A being by the name of Cune stood in front of him. A little shorter than Zarbon maybe, with an interesting lavender skin coloring and strange yellowish green colored eyes that never failed to make Vegeta's first born son whimper and squeal at the top of his lungs, which usually just made the prince laugh at the top of his own. "Ugly-over-grown-spotted-lizard that lost its tail" was the phrase he used more than once to describe this asshole of a warrior. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak with no success.

"So, your skank finally died huh?" Vegeta tightened his fist hearing a blunt fracture from the base of his fore fingers. That'll hurt later, right now he didn't care. Cune let out a disgusting laugh bending at his hips to get closer. "Severs her right, little bitch didn't know when to stop popping out kids." Sweat fell down the base of his neck as his heart began to race. _Basturd._ He thought to himself, entire body shaking with hate. Cune's eyes drifted to the small jar sitting untouched to the left of the saiyan, and he reached over grabbing hold of it. Vegeta's body trembled with protective instinct then and released the iron clasp he had on his hands, a gasp forcing its way down his throat like a knife. The alien laughed again, "calm down, what am I gonna do to her? She's all ready dead." That didn't help at all, _who cares if she's dead! That's her body, it belongs to me! She's mine, she's mine, she's mine!..._

"She's mine." He finally forced the words that were dying to be released out of his mouth, they tasted like iron.

"Yeah she is huh?" he mimicked opening the jar to look at the contents. He swirled them around quickly a smirk placed on his lips. Vegeta's heart sped once again as a few particles of the sacred dust spread into the air as he disturbed them. "I fucking hated her, did you know that?" He continued callous smile deepening.

He _spit_ in it then, in her. A content smile planted where his smirk once was. Cune stretched his hand out to return her chirping the words "here, take her" as he did. Vegeta reached out slower then he ever has. Hand more unsteady than before, tears closer. He got within an inch of retrieving his wife when Cune dropped her at his feet, contents spilling onto the floor. He did it; he took the last piece of the broken prince's sanity and shattered it with a single gesture. Vegeta's nerves broke with a snap, to the point that he could almost hear every electric passage break in half with a disgusting _'CRACK!' _His breath caught in the middle of his throat and his stomach turned making it even hard for him to see beyond the tunnel vision that developed over that one second it took for it to fall to the ground…"Whoops," he began in between laughs "looks like your hand wasn't steady enough." Vegeta fell to his knees frantically scraping her back into her container tears finally falling…the first time they fell since she died. He hadn't cried once. Not when she actually died, not when he slept alone for the first time, not even when she was cremated. But they broke now…They got out…they fucking got out and it was because of _him!_

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Vegeta yelled grabbing hold of his armor and throwing him to the ground. He punched his face again and again chanting curses out in his native tongue, every impact filled with the emotion he tried to force back. The bones of Cune's jaw snapped with every hit and his neck made a stomach-turning snap as he strangled him. Vegeta got up then stepping on his legs over and over morphing them into shattered glass "_BASTURD_!" he yelled between his teeth as he heard the first snap of his appendages. "You mother _FUCKER_!" he continued as the snapping got louder ignoring the screams of pain from the other warrior. He grabbed his right arm taking hold of it as firmly as he could and twisted it unsafely out of its socket. Cune screamed louder through his broken jaw pulling his arm back against the saiyan with all his might. "It's not a good idea to fight it dumbass!" Vegeta continued as he pulled harder and harder adrenaline and forgotten tessamone giving him more strength then he could ever remember. Another snap came after a final tug and his arm pulled clean off of his body, bone ripped off, the other half barely holding on to the end of his shoulder blood drenching the floor. "WHOOPS!" Vegeta imitated "looks like your ARM wasn't strong enough!" He tossed the limb into the cremator and activated it laughing as the flames engulfed the skin. He stared at it for a second longer then bent over to scrape the rest of her body into her jar and placed it into the cabinet, taking the piece Cune defiled onto his clove covered fingers. The prince took his jaw with his other hand and forced it open, shoving the piece of her ashes into his mouth to the back of his throat, smoke continuously rising from the machine.

"You better hope." He began as he stepped over the mangled body. "That that wasn't her heart…"

…


	10. Chapter 9: Just a Theory

Chapter 9:

Just a Theory

Bulma was able to surmise a few things about Vegeta after the nine years she lived with the pompous prince. The first being that whatever this problem was, it was serious. She also knew no matter what she said or asked or did she had never been able to wheedle him into spilling his emotions to her. She knew he didn't have to and she accepted that he was stubborn and preferred to keep things to himself, but that didn't keep her from wondering about his annual abominating manner towards his family. Granted he always had a slight loathing proclivity towards the world anyway, but it stood _out_ now. The date is, of course, June 15th, and again they were fighting intensely! She didn't like fighting with him, that much was a given, but for some reason…she wasn't angry at him for this fight. She resented him the first time for his childish outbursts and tantrums, the second time she noticed the pattern and that the argument was exactly the same, the third she considered leaving him not wanting to put up with him every year, but the fourth and onward, she let it go. It was her natural stubborn-side that constantly sparked the fight. She no longer blamed him but the arguments practically became tradition and she felt an instinct to yell almost the same things back and fourth at one another every year. She could repeat this year's verbatim…

"Hungry?" She asked just like she does every afternoon after his training session. She got no reply, which was odd because he usually nods or answers with a "humph". Both would have been acceptable and she would carry on with preparing the meal. After getting no response she would always look at the calendar hanging by a loose nail in the same place and notice the day. It was the 14th this time. He wouldn't come through the kitchen and rummage for some type of food item today, instead he walked right to the couch, flopped himself down on it much harder then the rock-of-a-man normally does, and turn on the television as loud as he could-turning on the t.v. itself was rather odd for the saiyan due to the fact that he thought it was a "useless human invention meant to brainwash the idiots who inhabit this pathetic excuse for a planet"- and just like every year he would immediately close his eyes, which only further proved the uselessness of the television, lean back and curiously whisper something. But that was an argument she never won and didn't want to get back into.

"It's the 14th," she began "isn't it a beautiful day?" She let out a sigh knowing the imminent battle that would rage, and continued to make something solely for her and Trunks predicting he wasn't going to eat any of her food today. She would then receive an extremely well practiced death-glare through his narrowed eyes, which never quite failed to make her heart jump, and again he wouldn't reply. "Is there something you want to talk about Vegeta?" She asked breathing in the sweet scent of grape jelly and the toasting grains of the bread behind her trying to fight past the growing tension.

"Not particularly." He answered turning the monstrosity up louder to the point that she could practically hear the birds chirping somewhere off screen from the news reporter.

"Turn that down Vegeta!" she enjoined strictly trying to intimidate him.

"Make me…" he said under his breath a childish tint to his voice.

…

That would always start it, some childish comment or look. Just like the straw that breaks the camels back. The second thing she was able to determine was whatever it is, he's lying about it... the numerous fights let her to coax Vegeta into blurting out an excuse that she assumed was predetermined long before that moment, and continued to argue it whenever the topic of his attitude was sparked. She didn't deny that ''getting your entire life style stolen from you, and being forced practically into slavery to the basturd that destroyed your family'' would harden any being...but still, that wasn't it. She prided herself in her sharp memory, and she could remember him bickering on and on about how he didn't care about his family or home just as well as she could remember what she had for lunch only an hour ago.

...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a trio of praise around some sports game on the small television stationed in the middle of master Roshi's den. He, Yamcha, and Puar have been surrounding it in anticipation throughout her entire visit. That didn't quite bother her though. That lack of interest in her, in fact, was the reason she came to the small beach house in the first place. She continued to stare at the steadily pounding rain on the window frame, hand rested on her chin in a ponderous position. How fitting the rain was…

…

The third thing she found was that whatever it is…whatever this enigma was that bombarded him to the point of anxiety…it hurt him. He wouldn't admit it to her face no matter how many times she asked, but she knew. The first sign she noticed was the very first year they were together.

…

Normal day she supposed, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were fighting stringently for the first time, but she figured that these fights were a normal part of relationships and it would pass. The sun beat on her neck as she walked out of the house looking for the man she intended to apologize too. Yes, she was going to throw in the towel, since it didn't seem like he was going to do it any time soon. She didn't quite turn the wall to the G.R. before seeing him walking out. He must not have seen her because he continued walking straight to get into one of the many doorways with not so much as a hint of a glimpse towards her.

He looked normal too, walking with his back straight, chin high, shoulders strong...then he just…fell. He_ fell_! His knee hit the ground with a devastating thud, the other bent, shaking dangerously. He had his palms grasping at the ground, breath heavier then she ever remembered hearing from him. Head down in exhaustion. His face, at least what she could see of it, was twisted into a torn expression between pain and anger. She couldn't bring herself to move or even make a sound. Her mouth dropped as she watched him tremble weakly. What could she really do? Helping him would probably only embarrass him, acknowledging that he fell would only make him defensive…to this day she never told him she saw it.

…

The fact that he was so hurt by this anonymity was probably why she didn't blame him anymore. Lashing out because of an inner pain is exactly how Vegeta is, and she supposed this was just his way to cope.

Lastly and most importantly…was her theory. It hurt her to think about it, but it was plausible. Maybe…it was a woman. Maybe it was some long lost love, and he felt confliction about loving Bulma and loving a woman she didn't have much evidence of. Trunks was about four the time she noticed what little proof she had...

...

He's strict, even in his sleep. He would sleep only two ways. One: bone straight on his back with no intentions of tossing at any point in the night, uncomfortable or not. Or two: with his arms crossed sitting up against a wall -which was still arguably on his back- and that was all. That was how he slept unless it was a very special case.

He fell asleep on his back like normal that night. She awoke for no particular reason, water perhaps. She looked towards her husband casually like any woman would do…and blushed gently.

His body rested on his shoulder, the curves of his strong back dipped in and out in a beautiful way, scars tainting his skin. Some larger than others, crescents and lines reminiscent of his past hostilities. His chest rose and fell with his soft breaths. She looked over his shoulder to see him closer. His face was more relaxed then she honestly thought possible in the man. She had never seen him so gentle before. She was tempted to outline the muscles on his arms and kiss his neck. But she didn't want to wake him…he let out a noise similar to a moan deep in his throat then and his arm tensed slightly. She instinctively allowed her gaze to drift further down his arms and felt her eyes immediately sting with the threat of tears. It was stretched out as if it didn't realize the absence of a woman's body. His other hand was cuffed like it was waiting to comfort a woman's shoulder…She was _not _paranoid…she had _seen_ this before…at one time she was the one in his arms.

…

He wasn't heartless. If she urged anything when she got the endless questions of "why him?" it's that he was. not. heartless! The one rare case where he didn't sleep in his tense position was when she was pregnant. The bigger she was, the closer he got. The more he whispered that she would be safe…it wasn't until conjuring this grand theory sometime later did she realize that promise to protect her could mean something more then what it was at the moment…and all it did was further prove her presumption…

It was a woman, and he wasn't able to protect her, and he feels guilty. That made sense…she planned on bringing it up if for no other reason than because she wanted to know if she was right…maybe it'll get him talking…maybe the fights would stop…but still…it was just a theory.


	11. Chapter 10: Caught

Chapter 10:

Caught

He'll admit it. It didn't matter what thoughts crept through his mind, rather they be of their children, or of sparring sessions he had with her, of her death, or cremation…if the thoughts had anything to do with her at all, his mind, which was previously labeled as "just fucking sick", would revert to sex. It was always the same scene. He'd imagine every curve of her soft body against him the night he married her, his first real taste of tessamone. The first time he needed her more than anything else. These thoughts pushed him to throw his face into his palms, an abundance of sweat dripping down his forehead, teeth clenched, heart practically breaking. He could hear her sweet breaths in his ear so disgustingly clear. It took everything he had to slow the shaking, and even more to not scream out her name at the top of his lungs. Sure no one would hear him, but he didn't really want to support the fact that he was crazy anymore then he had to. "Get out of my head." He whispered between his teeth, eyes closed so tightly his head hurt. Thunder clashed in the background mirroring the fight he had with his own mind. He never won. He couldn't win.

"Vegeta?" a soft voice asked in front of him. He didn't even have to look up to ascribe the sound to be from Bulma. His face drained slightly like he had actually been caught making love to another woman, though, he thought, in retrospect Bulma _was_ the other woman…He lifted his head to see a concerned look on her face. His own sangfroid began to drain gradually as he felt his frustrations with himself turn to anger at her.

"What?" he said as softly as he could, not sure if he succeeded. Of course the first time she'd come home early from her seclusion, he would be thinking about _this_.

"Are you ok?" She breathed softly. His mouth twitched and his anger grew bit by bit.

"Fine." He answered as quickly as he could. Her frown deepened as she reached out for his shoulder. He grabbed her hand at the top of his advanced speed making her gasp at its suddenness. "Don't." He said heart flipping as he touched her…

"Sorry." She mouthed. The prince's face twisted into a slightly fermenting glare. Normally she would pull away and storm off…what was she up to?...

"Can we talk?" she asked. He immediately let out a sigh and dropped her hand.

"Fine." He said again rubbing the back of his neck so roughly it became swore. She sat beside him. He tightened his fists resisting the urge to stand up. It was his fault he tried to move on, but she didn't understand how much his hormones screamed at him to stop any physical contact with a woman it didn't recognize. Humans gave off a low amount of hormones themselves and hers bashed against his like a devastating blow when his tessamone was at this level. But he'd resist it and prove to himself that he was at least capable of that. She took a deep breath in and turned to him, thoughts visibly flying around her head.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not." He began looking at the images of some advertisement flashing on the television screen. How he hated that damn thing…but it was the best excuse to not look at her.

"Can I guess?" She continued. _Guess?_ He thought to himself scowl deepening. She probably would. She's smart, he knew that, she probably figured everything out years ago from him saying something he shouldn't have, and he couldn't remember what that is now. He probably said something completely insignificant like asking for some type of drink and it completely gave away his entire past and favorite type of music all at the same time, and he didn't even like music all that much…

"Guess what?" he asked deciding to play along.

"What all this is."

"I all ready told you, it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing Vegeta." She began taking in another breath. "Can I please?"

"There's nothing to guess Bulma."

"Then there's no harm…" she said with a quick laugh, smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

"So be it then." Bad move…but saying 'no' would only make her more curious. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd come up with something he can agree to and play that card every year. An elaborate earthling disease or something…hell maybe some type of medicine would help now that he thought about it. He looked at her hands as they began to fidget and her body began to shake…_wonderful._

"Ok," she paused, breathing in once again. He stared at her intently as her eyes drifted to her hands. "Wh-" she stuttered. "Who was she?" Vegeta's face immediately flinched and his heart sunk into his stomach. He couldn't help it. He got up quickly to face her, anger finally slipping through.

"Who is who, Bulma!" he asked almost yelling.

"Who ever she was Vegeta!" she yelled back standing as well. "Who ever the person is that's causing you to act like this!" He shook his head.

"I have no idea what your talking about woman." He barked ears ringing with a dull defensive tone. "Why do you think it's some girl! Feeling insecure all of a sudden?" he asked hoping the conversation will turn into something about her and he wouldn't slip out anything he'd regret.

"No!" she said, her own defensiveness beginning to spark. "It's you Vegeta! Every year at this time you act like this! What was it? An anniversary? A Birthday? You want to be with her, huh? Is that it?" She said avoiding the concept of death. He was all ready tense as it was…if that were truly the problem he didn't need to be outwardly reminded. "I'm not good enough all of a sudden!" His face twisted into a bitter glare as she shouted at him, his breath began to deepen as his blood thickened.

"Well!" he yelled logic completely absent from him "What about you? Where were you? Off with Yamcha again I'm sure!" He caught his breath face practically red from his own self incrimination…"Fuck." He whispered putting his hand on his forehead.

"I knew it." She whispered looking down.

"What is it about you that makes me not SHUT UP!" he said not sure if he was more angry at her or at himself.

"Who was she?" she asked again softly.

"No one." He repeated beginning to walk away from her.

"Stop, Vegeta!" She interjected taking a step towards him. He obeyed and froze, back towards her. He'd been caught… "I know now. Just tell me." Her breath was shaky and broken, as if her worst nightmare had just been realized.

"Just drop it ok? It doesn't matter anymore."

"If it doesn't matter then why do you act like this every year!" He sighed.

"It's immanent…I can't stop it from happening..." He answered.

"Bull shit!" she squealed angrily. He turned quickly to face her anger shrouding his face.

"You don't know a fucking thing Bulma." Threat tainted his voice. "You figured out it was a woman now you feel all high and mighty! That's not even HALF of it! Don't push it."

"Then tell me the rest of it!" He shook his head again, a soft laugh escaping from his mouth.

"No."

"Why? Don't you want to get this off your chest?" Like talking would really get the burden off of his heart. If it were that simple everyone would know about the prince's dark past.

"No." he said again face slowly becoming emotionless. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to tell her. He could feel Antreka's name on the tip of his tongue. He could hear his mind's voice contemplating an explanation that would work perfectly, and he could see the image of the female saiyan right before his eyes.

"Please." She breathed talking another step closer. He looked away quickly. There really wasn't a reason _not_ to tell her, he figured. After all...he'd all ready been caught.


	12. Chapter 11: Marriage

Chapter 11:

Marriage

"Alright Kakarot," Mia said sitting underneath her oak. "How do you say, 'hello sir, how are you' in my language?"

"Um." Kakarot whispered looking around as if he were searching his mind for the answer like a book. "Uh…_Henall ta, oweh reah ouy?_" he replied cocking his head to the side.

"_Dine."_ She replied, the Atekevian word for yes.

"Sweet! Ok, ok how do you use the words 'I have' as an apostrophe?" He asked back in a giddy voice, enjoying the small language lessons they shared.

"I've" she answered quickly, smiling back.

"Yep!" She laughed at his happiness and his smile grew. "That was easy though, how do you ask about...food?"

"Is that all you think about Kakarot?" she giggled.

"No I just want you to ask a question in the form of a phrase without using the word yes!"

"Just did." She mocked smirking slightly.

"Oh, yeah huh?" He retorted foolishly laughing slightly. Mia's heart was easier now. He kept her mind off of her past most of the time, and that in itself kept her tessamone slightly in check. They would spend most of their time training and teaching one another their languages. He could hold simple conversations with her in Atekevian, and she was more fluent in Launtian then before. It came a little more natural now.

His laughing continued for a good amount of time before suddenly stopping and turning into a serious look. He had such an odd habit, one moment he would be carefree and lightened, but then the next moment…"Seriously though Mia I have something I want to ask you…" He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked shocked from the unforeseen change of emotion.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but you told me when I first came to this planet that when I learn the basics of Atekevian, you would explain to me the affects of tessamone…your heart's still off course compared to mine, and it hasn't changed much since I got here…I've held up my end of the bargain…will you tell me now?" Mia smiled slightly a laugh escaping her lips.

"I did promise that, didn't I?" She said flaunting her new language abilities. "I was hoping you would forget." She finished letting out a gentle sigh.

"If you really don't want to tell me I understand."

"It's not that Kakarot…it's just…hard to talk about." Mia said pushing her voice to be audible.

"It must hurt pretty bad huh?" he said frown more prominent on his lips. Mia nodded and turned her head to look at the pounding waterfall.

"But I did promise…I have trained you physically and mentally, and you are sufficient in my language…I will tell you..." Kakarot smiled and got a little closer, wide eyed like a child around a camp fire. "You have to keep this between you and I though Kakarot, understand?" He nodded quickly smiling wider.

"I won't tell anyone, promise!" he said excitedly. Mia sighed heavily and straightened her back.

"Tessamone," she began, "like I've said before, is like an extremely elaborate drug." She took a breath. "It affects every saiyan in one way or another…some worse then others.

"There are, of course, outside influences on tessamone. How often one fights can be one, rather a child is in danger can affect it as well…But the most prominent reasons are how close a saiyan's relationships are…and…" She paused looking at him, trying to make him feel her pain through her gaze. "-And rather a saiyan is married or not.

"Marrige is the biggest influence on tessamone. Saiyans were known to have the lowest number of adultery and divorces through out the galaxy…but we also had the lowest numbers of marriage." She laughed softly.

"But, I was married and I don't feel the way you do." Mia allowed her gaze to soften.

"Your wife was not saiyan Kakarot."

"So?"

"I'm afraid you do not understand…Sayians do not marry like other races. Not officially. By Atekevian terms, you're still single. And unless by chance you marry a saiyan woman the way tradition dictates, you always will be."

"How does tradition dictate?"

"Well…we do not speak vows, or wear jewelry to pronounce we are not single as is done on your home….Did you notice Kakarot, that I do not have a tail?" He looked behind her and nodded stiffly.

"Oh yeah, I never really noticed actually."

"You wouldn't have unless you knew what it meant. Saiyans marry by merging their tails with one another; this also merges the tessamone into one hormone shared between the two saiyans. A woman's tessamone is shaped specifically to in-twine with a man's, and the unification will cause a simply amazing feeling. _Everything _is enhanced. Touching the one you marry is better then before, kissing…making love." She looked down. "Its better then any can imagine it, and that's why it was considered a drug." Kakarot nodded once again eyes wider then before.

"Of course…that was only the positives of marriage. It hurts too…the reason no one committed adultery is because touching another person caused the tessamone to go haywire, and caused the pounding of the heart similar to what you experience now…

"Your level of pounding is only slightly pained and more annoying than anything, but the more you touched another, the more it increased, the more it made the heart burn and caused high levels of withdrawal…" Mia looked down thinking about the chemistry of Atekevian people…about the reasons she was hurting.

"So, what could cause _your _level of pain?" She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"Death of course." Kakarot sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah huh?"

"I lost my husband…my tessamone will never be repaired unless reunited with his." Mia said…not the whole truth, but he didn't need to know it all.

"Your husband? Who was he?" Mia felt her heart kick slightly.

"His name was Atekev…I never learned it in Launtian so I couldn't tell you."

"Oh…well what did he look like?"

"Heh heh, just like every other saiyan Kakarot. Black eyes, black hair, tail." She giggled smiling wider.

"Oh…yeah huh?" he asked again laughing along with her.

"My husband was a good man, very strong and treated me the way any woman deserved to be treated. He was the only reason I survived as long as I did in fact." She breathed.

"Whatchya mean?"

"Well…When planet Atekev was destroyed he managed to send me and my child away from it in time…

…

"_Antreka!"_ A voice boomed over the screaming child that squirmed in her arms. Mia crawled out of the small ship balancing the child professionally.

"_Atekev!"_ She breathed holding the baby closer to her chest.

"_Antreka, naday! Ereh reah ouy!"_ He yelled completely gone from her view, but voice loud and clear as if he were standing right beside her.

"I'm here!" She said softly swaying from the impact.

"Cathrine!" he gasped running to her side and grabbing her elbows to steady her. "Are you all right?" she nodded and got closer to him tears falling steadily. He embraced her tightly rubbing the child's head to calm it. "Hush child." He whispered to him. "You're safe now, no more crying." And as if the child understood his father's words clearly he wimpered quietly before twitching close to its mother's chest and closing its eyes.

Vegeta laughed gently kissing its forehead and whispered "That's my boy." Placing his hand on the crest of Mia's back, walking her out of the boarding dock.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked walking down the long hall way.

"To the owner of this ship…I need to be sure you can stay here." He said strictly, looking forward. Mia's heart jumped and she jerked her head towards him.

"You have to be sure I _can! _But…what if I can't?" She said stopping abruptly and backing towards one of the walls.

"Don't worry Cathrine, you will." He said grabbing hold of her arm and urging her to continue walking. Mia, never quite satisfied with pure optimism frowned deeper and stared at the sleeping child in her arms.

"How do you know?" Vegeta sighed heavily and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Trust me." That didn't calm her nerves. All it did was make her heart beat heavily, and her breath catch in her throat. She had no where to return to now, not that she was as worried for herself as much as she was for the baby. His small breaths caused his chest to rise back and fourth heavily. He squirmed once again before letting out a heart-breaking cough and closing his eyes tightly before resuming to his sleeping position. Mia laughed gently through her nose kissing his head softly.

"What about the baby?" She asked, her own pessimism sinking into her thoughts.

"He'll stay too."

"But-"

"Enough Mia, I promise you will be fine." She nodded reluctantly and continued her steadied pace to where the dictator dwelled.

Vegeta knocked on the large door, and almost immediately a voice uttered something from the other side in a language Mia did not understand. The door opened and Vegeta coaxed her in, making a cold sweat cover her body.

The tyrant, hideously angry at her presence a scowl signifying his distrust, stood with two equally distrusting guards on either side. Vegeta spoke first in the foreign language and she felt her breathing slow substantially. _I don't know what he's saying. _She thought as the men bickered back and fourth. _I don't know what's going on._ She tightened her eyes and held her son closer. _I don't know what to do!_

"_Antreka."_ Vegeta chimed eyes still faced towards the tyrant.

"_Dine?"_ She answered softly

"He wants to see your healing powers before he allows you on the ship."

"My healing powers?" She mimicked. "But, they aren't that strong, any saiyan woman has the potential to learn them." He turned his head to look at her.

"Well considering that you are the last female saiyan in existence they are considered rare now aren't they?" Mia nodded at his logic, tears stinging the corners of her eyes at his truth.

"Ok…but, what do I heal?" Vegeta turned to the dictator once more,

"She wants to know what she must heal lord Frieza."

Mia gasped aloud bringing her child closer to her chest. Vegeta slowly fell to the ground, heart pierced, eyes wide.

"You." Frieza breathed. Her hands began to shake madly as she fell to her knees, shifting the sleeping child into her lap and placing her hands over her lover's chest.

Saiyan healing, known only to certain groups of aristocrat women, was only able to heal certain wounds…A heart wound…was not one of them. Healing the heart was practically a lost art. It was prerogative to a princess however, and Mia was taught the very basics of it…but even the basics were extremely dangerous procedures…

She placed her hands over the wound and focused her kai over his heart, tears falling as she slipped her power into his body.

"Don't die." She whispered to him forcing the kai to spread quicker.

"I'm waiting." He yelled, and she closed her eyes tighter. She didn't understand him, but she sensed his level of inpatients and was easily able to guess.

"Come on, fight it!" she said as he coughed, body twitching impulsively from the wound. The baby in her lap began to cry and kick once more making her heart ache.

"Wake up!" She yelled forcing one last level of kai into his blood stream.

…

"So, did it work?" Kakarot asked his giddy smile always present.

"Of course it did, ha ha." Mia laughed being pulled from her memory by the man's childish out burst.

"I bet he was all proud of you huh?" She smiled and nodded gently looking at the roaring water once again.

"Well, what was your baby's name?"

"Hikaru." She answered simply, heart beginning to pick up.

"That's a nice name…what…happened to him?" She frowned.

"He past away soon after we came onto the ship. He was just a baby, and his lungs couldn't become accustomed to the thin space air…" Kakarot frowned and sighed heavily.

"I guess I should expect that, everything you go through is pretty bad." Mia just nodded.

"I miss him." She breathed after a moment of silence.

"He sounds like he was a great dad." Kakarot commented standing and stretching his arms. "Well…thanks for telling me Mia…I can understand why you're hurting now…but I think we deserve a little sparring time after all that talking don't you?" Mia smiled following his example and cracking her neck for the battle.

"Sure."

"Go easy on me this time ok? Even in super saiyan I can't beat you!" Mia laughed.

"Twenty three years here, and you may be able to."


	13. Chapter 12: Rather Good At That

Chapter 12:

…Rather Good At That

A little more than a month had past since Vegeta told Bulma about her. Yeah, he told her…_Why_ he told her, he wasn't very sure. And _why_ he sat there confused because he had some foolish expectation that she would understand listening as she screamed at him about how his "obsession is going to ruin their family and he doesn't care" not daring to say anything else at risk of further self-damnation, why that confused him he didn't really know. And _why_ he begged her not to tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to know about Antreka even though the chances of her keeping her mouth shut were completely non-existent, he had no idea…he still did though…he still did all of it. Just more of those mistakes he seemed to constantly make…

It's July. He was rather fond of July. The burning of the sun vibrated through his body as he stood leaning against the wall to the dome building they had in they're yard. Or her yard, rather. Not that he really needed a job or anything…not that _she_ really needed one. She was set pretty from the day she was born, almost like he was. She wasn't a princess per-say but she had the benefits of one. No, he didn't feel guilty for not getting a job and being what earthlings ineptly call "the bread bringer" because he worked plenty enough in his life, and they had plenty of money to continue living comfortably in an apocalypse. No, he didn't feel bad.

In fact, the woman loved to flaunt said comfortable living, and against his better judgment, and will, she decided to throw a summer Barbeque for their group. Fortunately, she decided not to tell the others…but continuously used it as leverage to get him to be social (or anything else she wanted him to do). "Or ill tell the others of your little rendezvous with that Antreka girl!" her voice echoed in his head. _Bitch_. He thought to himself pulling off the black jacket that covered the blood red shirt he was wearing, which was chosen attire he protested against as well. But he didn't dare to disobey her…

"You look nice." Bulma whispered kissing his neck gently. He turned to face her, a quaint purple summer-dress barely covering her dignity. He hated her clothes more then anyone could possibly imagine. He smirked slightly avoiding another tense subject, he had gotten rather good at that, and pulled her closer breathing in a soft floral perfume she hinted at her skin. He did love her…sure he loved Antreka more for reasons he had no control over, tessamone and the unavoidable disaster of the "first love" being only a few, but he did love her. He didn't make love to her just because he felt like it. There were plenty of prostitutes on this planet so there really was no need to commit, but he loved her confidence, and her unique ability to shriek back at him whenever he was angry. She wasn't quite perfect…but she was the best on this planet…that would have to do…after all there was no chance of being with Antreka again. Might as well make the best of physical life. He returned her kiss brushing her curves ignoring his heart beat…he had gotten rather good at that as well. She laughed softly draping her arms around his neck.

"What's with this sudden affection?" he didn't answer. He just pulled her closer, eyes closed tightly. He didn't care how long it took…he would get over her.

"Ew! Mom! Dad!" Trunks screamed hands balled into small fists.

"What!" Vegeta boomed to his son, glare glazed over his face. Bulma laughed softly pulling away from his grasp, making the prince frown slightly.

"Whats up Trunks?" she asked the boy. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her attempt to be "cool" for the child. He beamed a smile to his mother, "Mom, everyone's here!"

"Hey!" Gohan beamed walking in front of the pack, the first of the group to file in. How typical they would all show up at once. The teenager took it upon himself to be the valiant leader since his father decided to stay in the after world, of which most everyone openly allowed. Vegeta, not officially being a part of the pack and not particularly caring about who leads it, shook his head at the people walking in by twos and threes behind him…

…

Of course the party was fine, as far as parties could go. People talking about nothing in particular, more food then an army would need, still dwindling slowly from the saiyan members of the group. He sighed letting his ears drift from conversation to conversation. He wouldn't call it eavesdropping; because he wasn't going to utilize his findings for blackmail, it was…being social in his own way. Later, when confronted about why he didn't move from the wall he'd throw in a conversation he'd memorize and get out scotch free.

"So how's your little girl Kirllin?" Gohan asked kakarot's smile spread from ear to ear.

"All right I guess. She's sleeping a little better now, heh heh." He sighed, his eyes darkened from an apparent lack of sleep. "But I figure if Bulma and your mom can do it, I can too right?" He didn't have to open his eyes to know Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I tried to help her when Goten was a baby. She had a hard time letting go of my dad." He sighed.

"Yeah…I didn't expect him to get along so well with Trunks actually. Kinda opposite from your dad and Vegeta y'know?" he whispered, eyes drifting to the prince relieved his stance was unchanged.

"I know what you mean." Gohan answered. "Hot-headed 'til the end. You can see a bit of him in Trunks though. It's not to hard to believed he's his son."

"Maybe the hot-headedness yeah, but not the pure evil aspect." Vegeta clenched his fist. _You would be too if you had to go through what I have._ He thought fighting to keep his eyes closed.

"You know Kirllin," Gohan began, "I don't think he's really all that bad. I mean, you can't change if you're_ all_ bad right?"

"Well, he can. Don't you remember what he did when he first came to Earth? At the people he killed-"

"Who did I kill!" Vegeta barked at the man eyes focused on him, fist molded stronger then before. He gave up staying out of this conversation…He only too recently had been accused of being cruel, and heartless, and selfish, among other names he preferred to restrain, why should he stand there and be called "pure evil" by the likes of him? (Even though in all honesty that title didn't bother him much.)

"You have really good ears!" he shivered, voice rising with his emotions like it knows how. He lifted himself from the wall and stepped towards him kai shifting more then his composure would have liked.

"Well?" he asked again, glare fermenting.

"Calm down Vegeta, he meant nothing by it." Gohan protested, how he looked like his father…

"Let him explain boy!" He argued eyes un-waivered from their target.

"W-well," he gulped. "You killed Yamcha, and Tien, and Piccolo…"

"I said," Vegeta growled "Who did _I_ kill?" Kirllin shivered again, intimidated by his anger.

"Huh?"

"Saibamen killed your precious Yamcha, Nappa killed Tien and the Namek. And the clown blew himself up." Maybe heartless wasn't too far from the truth either…

"Well, what about all those people in Metro-"

"Nappa." He stated.

"Well…" Kirllin paused. "What about all those Namekians? You killed them." Vegeta frowned

"Ok, ill admit to that one. I did kill the Namekians."

"Well only evil people kill people for selfish gain…right?" Kirllin asked feeling a little more confident in himself.

"Who said it was selfish?" Vegeta replied as coolly as he could, erasing the confidence quickly.

"But, you wanted to become immortal right?" Vegeta nodded.

"That was part of it yes." He let out a steady breath. "Do you really think I didn't know that Frieza was after the dragonballs?" He said: the first of a long explanation. "My passage into immortality would allow me to kill that basturd, which if I recall correctly, you not only agreed to but almost wished yourself!" Kirllin nodded stiffly, shaking steadily. "What? You inferred that as soon as I got immortality I was going to kill all of you then proceed to murder every being in the universe just for kicks?" Kirllin nodded again, somewhat reluctantly, afraid of the outcome. "Feh, what would the point to that be?" Vegeta asked cracking his neck, anger twitching in his fingertips.

"Then, what were you planning on doing with them?" Kirllin asked, voice following his body's unsteadiness.

"Nothing you would understand." Vegeta breathed between his teeth failing to keep the bulk of his anger at bay. "But I know DAMN well you have no fucking RIGHT to-"

"Enough!" a fluidic voice echoed from 18 appearing in front of him, squirming new born in her arms. "Leave him alone." Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning to walk into his sanctuary, an abundance of eyes lingering on them.

"What!" He yelled. Every eye fled almost simultaneously, and he followed the path back into the small dome, slamming the door behind him, heart beating faster.

He just sparked an invite for curiosity in the group, therefore sparking a moment for Bulma to voice the true problem as punishment for ruining her party. He sparked his own self-damnation…again…yeah, he was rather good at that.


	14. Chapter 13: Well Enough Alone

Chapter 13:

Well Enough Alone

Battle was never a chore for Mia, mostly because she was able to move quicker than her opponents; Kakarot was a special case of course. His ability to turn super saiyan, which gave him his first victory against her with the element of surprise on his side, made him a much more agile warrior than she was accustomed too. When it came to favorite past times, sparring was on the top of his list, behind eating she supposed, and she was fond of his enthusiasm when she showed him an ancient move or two. The waterfall beat below them as they threw hooks, upper-cuts, and round houses, kai blasts haywire from their hands, battle cries echoing through the wood. He could hold his own a lot longer against the trained princess than when he first came to the exclusive area. Fifteen minutes, which was rather impressive compared to most of the men she fought. Being deemed "Goddess of war" all those years ago for…nothing of particular importance resulted in direct training from the Grand Kai for nineteen of the current twenty five years she had been dead.

No one could completely grasp the complete efficiency of training without the aid of language unless they had experienced it themselves. It was all body language with hours of "teach and re-teach" a tool that is extremely successful in the realm of martial arts. She never knew if she completed a task correctly without a smile of satisfaction formed on the old man's face, and those were only deserved when said tactics were executed with no flaws or hesitations. For the same reason, she would solely speak to Kakarot in Atekevian when she trained him. He would learn to study with his eyes and instincts rather than with the aid of language. His first attempts at her lessons were rather humorous with his constant pleading for deeper explanations. Still, she did not waiver to his requests. He would thank her later.

"Come on Kakarot!" she yelled in her language, tongue clicking with professional exotic twists.

"I'm trying…" he answered in a more amateur dialect, his tongue tripping upon its own muscles from the still-unfamiliarity of it. She kicked upward towards his neck which he skillfully caught returning a blow to her side. She twisted in an evasive style, dancing around him, flaunting her expertise.

"Do not speak to your enemy in such an unconfident tone Kakarot. It does nothing but allow them to exploit your fear to their advantage." She continued. He didn't understand her, she knew that, but teaching a language is also the most efficient when being forced to jump directly into it. No need for constant explanation.

"Goku! I have some great news!" The witch Baba exclaimed floating through Mia's domain on the kettle she adored.

"Hello Baba." Mia breathed twisting the saiyan's arm behind him as he struggled to loosen her grip. _"Nehdon telah ouyrah gadreh wendoh."_ She breathed to Kakarot tightening her grasp.

"Hello, Mia, how are you?" Baba asked a wide smile on her face.

"Fine," she began before throwing the novice warrior into a nearby tree, "how about you?"

"Just fine, thank you." Baba finished before hovering to where Kakarot crashed. "Goku, you have done some meritorious events in the past, and King Yemma approved!"

"Ouch…approved what Baba?" he asked brushing off the dirt from his clothing.

"He said that you can return to earth for one day to enter the world tournament!" She answered sparks of happiness flowing through her eyes.

"Really? That's so great!" Kakarot replied, the happiness becoming infectious. Mia smiled softly and floated to where the two were.

"I'm happy for you Kakarot. Make me proud ok?" she breathed, smile widening, forcing herself to hold back her thoughts.

"Wait, aren't you coming Mia?" He asked shifting his head to look at her.

"I'm afraid I wasn't invited." She laughed softly.

"Can't you let her come too?" The witch turned to look at her as well, face twisted into a ponderous style.

"I don't see why not, you've saved your share of people as well haven't you dear?" she breathed, Mia frowned.

"It was more of…hindering the resistance, rather than saving others."

"Well those two go hand-in-hand don't you think? Without your assistance the afterworld would have certainly been destroyed years ago, thus causing a-"

"Please, let us not act as if I'm the only one who had the capabilities to stop an opposing threat." Mia interrupted.

"That maybe true, but you were the one who willingly stopped any uproar without argument or expectations." Baba replied matter-of-factly. Mia frowned.

"Well," She began not quite out of fight yet, "then why is it that I have never been asked to return to the world of the living before?" Mia smirked softly at her own capability to puzzle the "all-seeing" witch. Baba's face twisted and she let out a soft tone of stuttering uh's and um's.

"I'm not sure." She finally concluded. "That's something you're going to have to ask Yemma I suppose." Mia nodded and turned to look at Kakarot.

"I would be honored to return with you Kakarot. Not like there's much to do around here anyway." She laughed; the truth had never before been so unspoken.

…

Mia's heart was kicking strangely as Kakarot spoke to his son through King kai, and she smiled softly at the swelled pride in the man's voice.

"So, Gohan, you're going to enter the world tournament?" Apparently a young girl threatened to revile that he was someone called great saiyaman. No doubt some slang term for saiyan. Mia breathed a laugh.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yep guess what? I'm going to be allowed to come back to Earth for one day. It seems that I have a little credit saved up and they're letting me come back to fight in the world martial arts tournament!" Kakarot said happily, a father's smile spread across his face.

"No way! This is great!" Gohan yelled out of excitement. His voice rang with joy as well.

"Mia," Baba whispered pulling her away from the conversation. "Can I have a talk with you?" She nodded softly, stepping to the side with her.

"I spoke to Yemma, he said the reason you were never invited to the other world is because you had no home to return to, and we had no idea where to send you." Mia forced a smile and let out a soft breath.

"That makes sense to me."

"He also said that the passage back to the living is only open at certain times, or else we would have invited Goku back a long time ago."

"And when can we return?"

"Oh, that door is always open because people are constantly passing. But, the door back to the living only opens for the allowance of-" Baba paused, "Of reincarnation." Mia sighed again, louder.

"…That makes sense as well." She closed her eyes. "Is there any certain reason you are giving me this information Baba?"

"We-well, given your rough past I thought I should warn you about the-" Mia lifted her hand; an anger that had long lied dormant in the "peaceful" afterworld was extremely close to the surface.

"I do not need to be reminded of my past Baba. I thank you for what you did for me then, but I no longer need the assistance you gave me. I can handle my emotions, no matter the circumstance." That wasn't too much of a lie…was it?

Baba coward back slightly at the intensity of her voice. Mia's eyes were intensely fixed on the witches shivering face. She was saiyan, and that seemed to be a good enough excuse for her anger. Baba bowed as much as she could on her cooking utility and breathed a quick apology.

Mia, coming to her sense, frowned and tried to force a smile on her lips. "Its ok Baba, this topic just always seems to stir an anger I prefer keep latent." She looked down. "Maybe my emotions aren't as well controlled as I hoped." Baba reached to put her hand on the princess' shoulder, an empathetic frown prominent on her face.

"I'm very sorry dear." Mia shook her head.

"No need, it's in the past." She began to walk towards Kakarot. "It is best, I presume…to leave well enough alone."


	15. Chapter 14: almost

Chapter 14:

…Almost

"Oh, and one more thing." Kakarot added to the end of his goodbye, voice echoing through the room as he spoke to his son. Vegeta rolled his eyes, if for no other reason than out of pure habit, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm bringing a guest along with me!" he must have been smiling. Vegeta let out an even louder groan and shook his head. _Great_, he thought, _more people_. He was invariably socially crippled, he didn't deny that. Holding conversations proved to be particularly hard for the prince since his sanity broke, and Bulma insisted on him "playing nice" for new comers to their group. Gohan let out a soft laugh, and asked the inevitable…

"What's his name?"

"It's a girl," Kakarot replied. "her name is Mia." Vegeta would never admit to anyone, not even himself, that there was a small twinge of disappointment flipping inside of him.

"Oh, a girl? Does she fight?"

"Yeah, but I really can't give a lot of details, I'm kinda on the clock heh." Gohan nodded, for no real reason, not like Kakarot could see him.

"Ok dad, I'll see you then!" And just like that, Kakarot's presence disappeared from the room…just like that, Vegeta felt lighter. Since when did Kakarot's presence jolt his anger and tessamone to that extent? Of course, it _always _did…but there was something different about this time…Or, maybe that was just the fact that he thought he was rid of the basturd and again he was unpleasantly surprised…

…

Vegeta allowed himself to punch in time with his heart. Damn that felt good. Almost like giving into the addiction…almost. He knew well enough that fighting gives him a taste of what he was longing for, and that's why he trained so often. As far as everyone else was concerned it was because he was obsessed with surpassing Kakarot, and that couldn't be any further from the truth. Sure, it would be nice, and it gave him a goal, but in all honesty Kakarot wasn't quite important enough to obsess over. So he was strong, yeah, that happens, and yes, he was the first to turn super saiyan, and yes, he fucking hated him for all he was worth for taking away his chance to kill Frieza, but defeating a man who passed away some years ago was not the only thing to ever cross his mind.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

He wasn't obsessed with Antreka either. He hurt, and that hurt lead him to think about her when he didn't keep his thoughts preoccupied but he didn't _always_think about her. He would have killed himself long ago if that were the case…The problem lately, however, was that his mind was rarely preoccupied. He had Bulma to thank for that. Her name hadn't crossed the barrier of his lips in years. They stung with remnants of her being. He forgot what it felt like to speak her name out loud…and he forgot how she tasted. He almost could…almost. He felt his mouth water as soon as the tones slipped past his tongue and his breath sweetened, just for a moment. But he couldn't really taste it. He could only lick the tasteless skin of his own lips.

_Ba-bump_punch.

Sweat rolled down his body as he swung back and forth at nothing but his own shadow. His body, and everything else for that matter, was covered in a dull red light that had a habit of hypnotizing him. He had to blink more then once in order to refocus his eyes.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

_Guest. _He let his mind echo. That seemed like a reasonable topic to allow his mind to wander with. _A female warrior._Call it environmental thinking, but he couldn't seem to get the image of 18 out of his head. She was the only female warrior still in existence, which he knew of anyway, and the fool gave so little explanation of the girl he couldn't do much but piece together general female elements and hope to get close.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

His mind went haywire with images of the women he had been forced to come in contact with over the years. Brown hair, to green, to blue, ranging from long to short. Black eyes, to red, to purple, some bright, others dark. Bodies not shifting from 18's -She seemed to have some humble elegance to her; she wasn't as stiff as the male warriors. Fluidic was a rather good word for it…almost like…- The clothes were basic warrior type like what he was forced to wear in his repression. They seemed to be as good dubs as any for a warrior, female or not…or that may have been his inability to really notice clothes. His mind flipped through the possibilities like a spinning reel. Pictures flashing back and fourth chaotically. Not that it really mattered…She'd be gone in a day.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

It goes without saying that he _wanted_ to see his woman standing next to Kakarot, her delicate features dipping through her clothes, a smile on her lips to match them. For some reason, his little fantasy had her twenty-years-old and modestly pregnant, but apparently he was most fond of that image of her so he allowed his mind to continue with it. If he had it his way she would whisper his name in their language and drape her hands over her swelled stomach. He would allow his tessamone to bask in its former glory before smiling back and reaching for her. If he had it his way, no one would be around. It would just be them. 'ouy ssitay mi' he would say back and let his hands shake with the abundance of chemicals drowning his veins. He could almost feel it…almost.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

He shook his head roughly erasing the image from his head, and let his eyes drift to the only clock in the center of the room. He sighed loudly at his own imprudence; he had been fighting nothing for hours just to satisfy his tessamone. Was there any part of his life that wasn't affected by this damn hormone? Even food satisfied it to a point, and usually a saiyan wasn't even eating to fill his stomach! But why should he disagree with its demands? He tried once, and that brilliant idea only lead him to ultimately fall into a deep state of withdrawal…_It_ was in charge, and he would do anything to keep his grip on what bits of sanity he was able to hold on to…Anything to satisfy it.

_Ba-bump_ punch.

Losing his tail only made things worse. That was the source of his tessamone, and his inability to keep his body in check meant the damn thing was never coming back, -that fact actually took him a while to realize- and its absence just made his heart work harder without it there to level himself. He lost his extension. He lost the last bit of essence he had from her. That's what he gets for not staying alert.

_Ba-bump_ punch, punch, punch.

He let his hands drop to his sides and grabbed the closest white towel draping it around his neck. _At least I'll have something to do tomorrow_. He thought cracking his neck, releasing any tension the self-combat left inside his skeleton. He walked out of the chamber, feet beating on the ground roughly, muscles throbbing underneath his skin, and lungs gasping for whatever air eluded him. The night was thick with humidity, dark clouds rolling on one another in a teasing fashion, only hinting at a hopeful rainfall. It wouldn't rain. He was good at telling the difference between these clouds and clouds that actually held a storm. Besides, there was no aroma of water, no musk scent to excite the life. No, it was just a thunderstorm.

_Ba-bump_ step, step.

He opened the door to his house and walked straight into his room, shutting the door behind him much rougher than what was really called for. Bulma stirred slightly in the darkness barely visible from the moonlight that was slowly fading behind the clouds. Vegeta winced slightly at her presence. He assumed she was in the other room. Since when did she forgive him, and why wasn't he told?

"Vegeta?" she whispered. He tried to smile, he really did. Sometimes, though, it didn't really get through.

"What are you doing in here?" she turned to face him and flipped on the small lamp, her skin glowing with the false luminosity.

"I had a nightmare." He tried not to scoff. Nightmares had wonderful habits of bombarding him whenever he didn't satisfy his hormones just so, and he admitted they could be terrifying when your mind was twisted enough to make them into what he saw at night. He walked over to the bed and looked down, cuffing her chin as gently as he could. Did he hurt her? Maybe, but she would never admit it.

"About what?" he breathed.

"I dreamt," She took in a sharp breath. "That you were trying to kill me. " He frowned.

"And that you wouldn't listen to me, and I kept screaming your name and-"

"Enough." He stopped her, stroking her cheek as comfortingly as he could. "Does any of that seem realistic?" She frowned.

"Kind of." He couldn't stop the scoff that time.

"I wouldn't kill you Bulma." Tears fell from her eyes and his face twisted in confusion.

"What now?"

"I didn't tell you the reason you were trying to kill me though." He stayed silent letting her explain. "I dreamt we got in a fight, and you were trying to apologize…but this girl came out of no where and you looked at her and decided I wasn't the only one you could love anymore…You decided you would rather have her, and I was only in the way and-"

"_Tresto!"_ he breathed and felt his face drain slightly. Fuck, did he just speak Atekevian in front of her?

"Huh?"

"I said stop!" he corrected himself. Apparently _Tresto_ when whispered to someone half asleep sounded close enough to stop that she didn't question him. "Do, _not _tell me this is because of Antreka, Bulma!" He said. Her name still stung.

"Well…" she paused. "Maybe I guess, but I think it's because Goku's bringing a girl with him…and I just get worried." He exhaled stiffly.

"Look I'm not going to leave you for some random girl."

"But what if it_is_ her?" He frowned harded.

"It's not, he said her name is Mia."

"But if it were…" She took in another sharp breath. "Would you leave me for her?"

His breath caught from the suddenness of the question…Would he?...Would he leave her for his first love? Maybe. Actually 'maybe' wouldn't even come close. He probably would. But there was no chance of her returning. She was happy now, and there was no need to spark another battle with Bulma.

"No." he lied trying to force a smile again. It definitely didn't get through…He layed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She gasped softly and got as close as she possibly could kissing his chest softly.

He didn't really know why he lied. Her just coming back and him just leaving. It wasn't quite that easy. Bulma had no idea how many variables went into play…but his little white lie made her feel better, and that almost justified it…almost.


	16. Chapter 15: It Didn't Hurt

Chapter 15

It Didn't Hurt

"Are you ready?" Baba chirped. Mia smiled slightly as an answer and Kakarot nodded enthusiastically next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder before flashing his smile to her.

"Whenever you are Baba!" Kakarot replied his hand shook with excitement on her shoulder.

"All right…" She began to chant loudly practically throwing her arms around the cauldron, her face shifting into intensely focused expressions. Mia's breath escaped her sounding close to a quick laugh. How silly the old witch looked. A flash of light bombarded her eyes then, and her bones cracked rhythmically as she crossed the path into the world of the living. Breathing was harder. She let out a soft groan at the twists her muscles made inside of her skin. It had been so long…

Slowly, inevitably, said collision of colors in her eyes twisted from white into greens and blues. To browns and yellows, to reds and oranges. She blinked feeling the light gravity of the, most likely large, planet and tried to smile…

"Thanks Baba, see ya!" he voiced to the witch, and she quickly disappeared without a word. "Hey you guys, what's up?" he asked to the group waiting for his arrival.

"Oh, Goku, darling your back! I've missed you so much!" A woman yelled running into his arms. Mia pulled away from him in time to let Kakarot embrace his loved one.

" I've missed you too Chi-Chi."

"Hey Goku, glad to have you back man!" a man, shorter then the rest, breathed smiling widely.

"Hey, thanks Kirllin!" Kakarot answered, smile ever present. "Who's this? He looks like a little me?" He asked a little boy who was the spitting image of him, Mia breathed another laugh.

"I'm Goten!" the boy yelled with the enthusiasm that perfectly matched his father's.

"Hi, I'm Goku!" He answered happily.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled running into his arms. He embraced him tightly smile widening. He didn't need an explanation; the tessamone vibrating off of the child was in perfect unisons with his father, and Kakarot knew to follow instincts, if she taught him anything, it was to obey them. Behind her smile Mia's face was slowly draining as every second past. Her heart thumped inside her heart like she had never felt. Something was wrong…

"This is Mia everyone!" he said introducing her to the large group which was quickly followed by choruses of greetings. She didn't speak; instead, she just lifted a hand to acknowledge them, breathing took to much concentration. "Everything all right?" Goku asked putting his hand on her back. She nodded and backed away from his hand slowly. Her unsteady breaths echoed in his ear.

Goku let his eyes drift upward as she stared at the ground. Vegeta stood against a wall alone, of course, and his eyes were fixed on Mia more concentrated than he had ever seen. His hand was gripping at his heart with equal intensity, and his breaths practically mirrored Mia's unsteadiness…How could he not notice? Atekev…Atekevian…_Planet_ Atekev. Why was it so hard to figure out?...Vegeta…_Is_ Atekev.

…

His heart was pounding against every nerve inside his body…It can't be. Her body…her beautiful body was shaking as she gripped onto her heart with all her strength, her long nails scratching her bare skin. Tears were slipping from her eyes as she fought for air. He, himself wasn't even breathing. He had gotten so good at hiding emotion…but his face twisted into what could only be described as pure shock, and…dare he say, excitement? Only she would be able to elicit this reaction in his body. It didn't hurt. For the first time in fucking _years_ it didn't hurt! He let out a laugh and gasped for the air he lost, swallowing his tongue immediately after.

Her dark hair brushed her back as she swayed away from Kakarot's hand breathing even harder. Kakarot's eyes fell onto his then. Probably the only one in the group that could actually see him, he tried to make himself unnoticeable to the crowd in order to avoid said newcomer…but that title would never describe this woman…too crude of a title for her…Kakarots eyes flickered for a second as if he were piecing something together. It didn't matter right now though…right now he wouldn't focus on anything except the way his tessamone made color return to his skin that he believed was forever lost.

He realized then, something that made his heart shriek in defiance. She hadn't aged! She stood there, twenty-one years old, body still barely matured, cheeks painted with beautiful rose blush, dark eyes shining so brightly they were almost blue. And he, standing there in the shade of a tree that blocked any attention he may draw to himself, had openly aged at _least_ forty years since she passed. He had no idea why that made his body shake with desperate chills, as if she'd give him one look and everything they had wouldn't mean anything. As if she'd run screaming…but what would she think of him? Would her lust for him change? His didn't, he could feel his blood tensing in every part of his body painting his own face with a red tint of desire. His body had been burning for her for so long...and she was so close.

He gasped for air again as his mind sprinted through the memories he had with her…long repressed memories…so much so that he felt dizzy as they were extracted from his subconscious. He let his eyes look at Kakarot then who returned the gaze strictly…

"Antreka, look up." He breathed in Atekevian and Vegeta tried not to wince. _How the hell..._

…

Mia obeyed and raised her eyes to match Kakarot's. Her face drained slightly at the sight of him. His hand gripped at his heart as tightly as her own, and she took in a sharp gasp of air.

"Atekev." She whispered. Her knees shook as his eyes locked with hers. It took every ounce of her strength to not buckle under the weight her tessamone was inflicting on her. It felt as if she was being flooded in sand. Tears burned her skin as she blinked to look at him clearer, and her hands began to shake as the sand sunk into the tips making them prickle and convulse. She smiled softly ignoring the weight…it didn't hurt.

Who would move first? She'd gladly give in…she had been waiting for so long…She let her foot drag in front of the other and smiled wider. His mouth twisted into a soft smirk, her heart kicked and she laughed loudly blush intensifying on her cheeks. That would never change. His body was thicker now, his bangs were gone…but that wouldn't change. "Atekev!" she yelled again, louder this time and took another step, then another. She tried not to run to him. She walked past the members of the group quickly directly to where he stood, smirk still spread across his face. Her body was screaming at her to run, to ignore the composure, to just give in! Just one touch would be enough to make her fall to her knees in pleasure after so long! She bit at the corner of her lip as the sand got thicker with every step. Her mouth watered as his deep, deliberate laugh echoed in her ear.

She slowed only feet away, brushing her hand over the tree that so shrewdly covered him in shadow. "Atekev." She repeated once more, a love that had never escaped from her despite the distance, and despite the time swelled in her features as she stood only feet away.

"_Ouy ssitay mi_" he breathed to her smiling wider…his heart kicked in her ear as the words passed his lips…she had been waiting to say those words too…

"I missed you too." She replied her voice ringing in his ears with delicacy. She spoke the language so perfectly…

"It's been a long time." He had to force out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He should have let his fantasy yesterday drag on just a little longer…then maybe he'd have been just a little more prepared. She nodded and took another step.

"Long doesn't even begin to describe it." She breathed. "I didn't expect…"

"I didn't either." He finished for her. He had to drag his foot to take a step towards her. He couldn't remember how to work his body without the pain of withdrawal…She smiled wider. The pain was gone. For the first time, neither of them hurt.

He reached for her slowly, trying to let his hand do what it naturally knew how. For the first time, everything felt right again. Just a few inches away…

He knew she'd make the final push, and so did she. Patience was never something the princess perfected. She reached to grasp his chin in her hand and a wave shot through his body. He gasped for air as the drug ran through his veins; her touch was like the needle…and the taste, oh, the _taste_. Her knees gave out underneath her and she swaggered into his chest. It didn't take him a second's thought to grab hold of her arms to steady her. They both closed their eyes taking in the waves that pushed through their bodies like the first feel of warmth either has experienced in a long time...She let out a soft moan resting her head into his chest. He followed her actions rhythmically embracing her as she fell onto his body, grunting from the sheer pleasure just touching her forced onto him. Her breaths…those fucking breaths barraged his ears clouding his better judgment, just for a second. He held her closer and she let her heart thud against his skin...simultaneous beats sprung from their chests as they stayed there. She reached her arms up and placed them around his neck breathing in the deep musky scent of his skin. Her's was like lavender.

"Atekev." she whispered again.

"Antreka." He answered fighting to not kiss her. He wanted too…she wanted it…for the first time in a long time…it didn't hurt.


	17. Chapter 16: Lingering Eyes

Chapter 16:

Lingering Eyes

Judgment is something the prince never had much problem with, but there was something about her that seemed to make his thoughts become shrouded in a thick fog. He let his eyes drift upward slightly and grimaced at the abundance of eyes that lingered on them. He sighed softly, of course he couldn't see his own expression, but one thing he did know was that with her in his arms… her soft breaths brushing against his skin…he didn't look anything like the man every member of this makeshift group grew to know.

"_Miahl,"_ He breathed to her stepping away however so slightly to look at her face. So dizzyingly perfect…he had to steady himself to keep from falling. "Let's…" He paused letting is hand caress the curve of her back. "Let's go for a walk." Mia nodded stiffly and sighed softly nudging her body against his. She kissed his shoulder then, breathing another intentionally slow moan…a multitude of gasps and soft murmuring followed her actions, Vegeta cringed.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's voice boomed out of the crowd, her feet stomping towards them. Mia's eyes blinked in confusion and he let out an even louder sigh. "Who is she!" she yelled closing the distance quickly.

"Bulma, stop!" he breathed sensing the immanent doom. Mia gripped onto his shoulder tighter and turned her head to better face the girl.

Bulma reached her hand out slapping the princess roughly in the cheek causing Mia to throw her head back from the force. Her mouth fell agape from the shock of the unforeseen blow, skin where she was hit painted a soft glaze of pink. Vegeta allowed his eyes to widen as the shock in the saiyan's eyes quickly turned into a resonating anger. Her teeth clenched and her body shook as she slowly allowed her eyes to drift to the offender. All eyes were glued onto them.

"_Miahl…"_ He began cautiously, observing her movements closely. Bulma stared back just as intensely, obviously not aware of the rage and power her gesture rose in the warrior. Mia's hand shot out from her, aimed right for the human's throat eyes burning straight through her's, too quickly for most of the lingering eyes to see. Even he may not have been able to see it if it weren't for his own accustomed vision towards her. Vegeta allowed himself to reach out for her hand before it made contact with Bulma pressing against the pulse of her wrist to steady her pounding heart. Mia moaned loudly as his hand gripped onto hers, inflicting more of the pleasure she had been longing for, tessamone dripping onto her skin. Her knees buckled underneath her again and she hung limp as he clutched her arm with his hand, breaths escaping her sensually. Bulma's face twisted with more anger as her glare shifted from Mia to him.

"Who…is…she!" she asked again through clenched teeth, eyes burning as intensely as Mia's once was. Vegeta lifted Mia to steady her, and she staggering to stand. He laughed softly keeping a strong hold on her wrist and her eyes drunkenly rose to his, her blush intensifying.

"You remember this trick huh?" He whispered to her softly, smirk returning. She nodded weakly and let out a soft laugh as well. The pulse on the wrist, or on the curve of the neck, the tail, or the scar where there is a lack-there-of…they were all direct passages into a woman's tessamone. Just his touch turned her weak…she couldn't stop moaning. "Listen Mia, let me handle this…" He began, "go stand next to Kakarot. You're on good terms with him right?" Mia nodded weakly, dazed. He let go of her pulse and she took in a sharp breath, unsteady from the sheer suffocation he inflicted on her.

Mia took a step around the woman she didn't know, still to clouded to feel any bitterness towards her. Her steps, however unsteady, slowly dragged herself next to the other saiyan, the lingering eyes still shifting between her and them. As clouded as she may be, however, she knew enough to allow her ears to focus on her husband and the woman who had the nerve to lay a hand on her.

"Mia, what-" Kakarot began.

"Do not speak to me in Launtian Kakarot…I don't want him knowing I know it." She said to him through her thoughts. He silently twisted his face in confusion.

"Why?" he thought back.

"He'll be more honest…" Kakarot didn't dare ask what she meant. Her face was drenched in hatred as she stared at Bulma, and her breaths were still unusually slow.

…

"What the hell did you do that for Bulma!" Vegeta all but yelled to the woman standing before him. "She was going to fucking strangle you!"

"WHO IS SHE!" Bulma asked again, finally screaming.

"WHO DO YOU THINK SHE IS!" He screamed back between clenched teeth. Bulma's color drained from her face as he finished and he fought to steady his body.

"So…that's her then…" She forced out of her mouth practically choking on her words. Her eyes drifted to Mia tears hinting the corners. He took a breath and looked as well, heart kicking as he saw her.

"That's her." He confirmed.

"She's so young." She blinked making the tears slip. "She's so pretty." Vegeta scoffed loudly.

"Don't throw that guilt shit on me, Bulma." Anger quickly refilled in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Well?" She shrieked "You just had your arms around her with no remorse!" He sighed loudly. "I'm your WIFE!"

…

Mia tried not to let her face show any emotion. Wife? Her hands began to shake as the word practically echoed through the air.

…

"Just give me one day with her Bulma…please." He locked his eyes with hers, pleading with her through his gaze. "Just one day…" Bulma wiped away another tear that slipped past her eye quickly and turned to walk towards the group bellowing a-

"Whatever, Vegeta!" as she did. He grimaced and took in another breath turning his body to the way Mia was standing. Her face was tinted with the beautiful innocence that developed with her inability to understand launtian, and she patiently waited for his explanation. He loved that. He loved her purity.

"_Miahl, montehn."_ He said ushering her to his side. She loyally followed his movements and ran to him.

"She slapped me." She breathed as she came, a tint of anger still on her face.

"I know." He said squeezing his eyes tightly.

"Why?" she breathed her soft frown tainting her blameless face.

"I'll explain everything later." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, melting the frown away…He loved that too. How his touch made her smile. "Come." He said again walking slowly past the still lingering eyes. He took a few steps, so close to the forest area next to the tournament arena, so close to isolation and freedom…he breathed heavily before turning to face to group and gesturing for Mia to stop.

"Explanation, I assume is what you're all staring for." He said with sarcasm. Yamcha was the only one in the group to nod, but the verdict seemed to be the same throughout. "This is…" He paused weighing his thoughts. Wife…would not go over well and he didn't really want to be bombarded with questions from not only the group members, but from his son who stood watching as intensely as the others. Friend…however wasn't enough…Lover…may have been, along with other words he, being the heartless and cruel prince of all saiyans, would never associate in the same breath with anyone but her. He let his eyes drape over theirs, silently thanking the mind's ability to multitask and said "My best friend…before she passed away about twenty five years ago…" He paused and turned his head to look at her. _"Don ouy menbareha doweh ton ampray henall Miahl?"_ She blinked once.

"_Dine, menbarehani,"_ she breathed back before turning to the group and chirping "Hello" in an elegant tone.

"She only speaks the saiyan language, so I'll translate anything you want to say to her…"

"Friend?" Yamcha interrupted. "I haven't ever seen you so much as touch Bulma, much less hug her…I'd say this woman's a little more then a friend isn't she Vegeta?" Bulma stood behind him, eyes drifting onto Vegeta as Yamcha asked. He let his eyes narrow on Yamcha and felt his body shake with a defensive instinct.

"If you think," He began, "that I'm above killing you Yamcha your wrong." his body twitched and he walked away stiffly.

"_Montehn, Miahl, tesllah getohn." _He yelled with his steps. Mia watched as he began to walk into the forest thickened area and let her head shift from Vegeta's direction back to the group. Her falsely innocent eyes gleamed and she bent her back to bow to them before running after him, a soft air about her steps as she did. The group's lingering eyes watched silently as their silhouettes slowly blurred out of their sight...


	18. Chapter 17: Rusty

_A/N: I have to clear some things up about Atekevian. First thing being, as a reader, sometimes you will understand it, sometimes you won't, and I do have a point to this for future chapters...To make things a little easier to understand in this chapter though; when Vegeta calls her 'Cathrine' he is speaking to her in Atekevian (because Antreka_ is_ Catherine in Atekevian). Hope that helps a little, and thanks for reading _

Chapter 17:

Rusty

She continued to walk next to him, smiling softly at the sweet fluttering he caused on her heart. He'd never know she was angry…she let her eye lashes brush against the skin of her cheeks as she blinked with innocence. Her face would never betray her.

"What was that all about?" She asked walking slightly behind him until he motioned for her to come to his side. He took in a deep breath smiling as she came closer.

"It's a very long story…" his voice trailed off. Thick trees surrounded them as they continued to walk.

"I've got time." She urged. She knew she was just playing games with him, but she was honestly curious what his explanation would be. He turned to look at her brushing his fingers against her neck. Their steps were in perfect unison, along with every other movement they made. At the same time, they contrasted one another. Her long dark hair swaying down her back, his gravity-defying hair unchanged by the soft breeze that conjured around them. Her limbs were so long and slender they looked as if they'd crack underneath the density of his own. Her soft pink skin gleamed against his…so rough and pale. Even her voice opposed his. Elegant tones escaping her throat clashing against his unsteady tenor. Physically they were like night and day…but mentally.

"No, you really don't." He sighed a solemn frown on his lips. They had such little time…he didn't want to ruin the amount they had. She nodded softly her smile twisting into a puzzled frown of her own.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a moment of silence. He smiled breathing a soft laugh avoiding a tree that crossed his path.

"Nothing Cathrine, I'm just trying to remember how to work my body without tessamonian withdrawl." She laughed heartedly placing her hand around his arm. He smirked at her as she did.

"No kidding!" she commented swaying with her steps. He nodded, looking as the trees gradually lost their thickness. "So what are you doing here?" She asked working her way towards her goal.

"It's…a long story." She laughed again.

"You sound like me, Vegeta."

"How so?"

"Whenever someone would ask me about my past…that's how I would answer…" He let out pained sigh closing his eyes tightly, grabbing onto his neck with his free hand.

"Cathrine, I'm sorry, I-" She shook her head quickly stopping his apology and kissed his shoulder once again.

"It's not your fault Vegeta. I wish you would stop acting like it is…" His lips twisted as he stared at her. Forgiving…sometimes he wondered if she was even saiyan. He couldn't even forgive himself for letting her die. For being held back as that basturd of a dictator tore her apart. He grimaced roughly trying to get the thoughts of that day away from his head. It didn't matter. She was here now…not that that made it hurt any less.

"But Cathrine-" She held up her hand to stop him which he passively accepted.

"I forgive you, so let's forget that and move on…"

"Forget?" He scoffed. "That halo makes it pretty inescapably noticeable." She frowned nodding in agreement. They walked in silence for a moment, and her eyes scanned the area he led her to, a quaint meadow beginning to emerge in front of their path.

"Looks like you may have been planning this for a while, huh?" She laughed. He let out a soft breath and laughed along with her. It had been so long since he laughed so easily…at something other then death and carnage of a battle field that is...

"I've thought about it yes." He answered, tongue clicking as he spoke his natural language. It felt good to have someone understand it. She closed her eyes feeling the sunlight beat onto her skin and tightened her grip around his arm. So much harder to hold onto than it used to be.

"You look so different Vegeta." She breathed. His arm twitched as if she had just scratched the paint on a topic he hoped to avoid. "You're so much more..." She paused tracing the outline of his muscles with her eyes, and contemplating the right word. "Thick." She finished. His eyes fell on hers quickly as if he couldn't decide rather her comment was positive or not. He finally flashed a deep smirk towards her, eyes glistening dangerously with lust. He arched his neck onto hers kissing the skin slowly, his breaths making her body shiver underneath him.

"I assure you, I am." He answered deliberately, tasting the salt of her skin just slightly. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his strong shoulder letting his hands caress the soft curves that dug inward and outward as he followed them. She wanted him much more than she ever sought to admit…it had been so long, she just couldn't seem to keep her body from lifting itself towards him in submission…

Being saiyan, however, she was stronger than that. She pulled away from him tensely frowning as his lips lost contact. She wouldn't give in just yet. He looked at her with disappointment as she stepped back, anger quickly rising in its place. A reaction she would expect from such a spoiled prince.

"What's wrong?" he asked, anger quickly making it's way through.

"We have such little time." She began anger burning her corneas so slightly slowly making the innocence melt away. "I don't want to waste it." His mouth curled in confusion.

"You have_got_ to be kidding me!" He breathed, anger busting through his eyes. "It's been so long and you don't want me to touch you!" She looked away. "Do you have any_idea_ how good it will feel, Mia?"

He clenched his fists as he voiced his argument, frustration building inside of him. She was so stubborn! _"Tewoh dolweh heth melrobah ebah!"_ he screamed at her. Her eyes flashed to him with the unmistakable anger she was known for. He took a quick step back, preconditioned to avoid said anger from fights long before this one.

"_donohi rehsey yohn sholudowehi!"_ She screamed back her heart barraging against his ears. The pain in his own chest was so different from what he had become accustomed to, he had to shake his head to slow it…with no success.

"_Yohn Naoteh!"_ He screamed in defiance. Her composure slowly over threw her anger, her twisted face smoothing into a threatening smirk of her own. Her eyes, on the other hand, were still smoldered in anger hands clenched so tightly the skin over her knuckles were a sickening opal.

"You're rusty, Atekev." She breathed to him in perfect launtian, an accent reminiscent of the saiyan race thickening her voice. He took another step back gasping at her actions. "Or did you forget. The 'T' in Atekevian is a 'Th' sound." Blush tainted his skin as she corrected him. He stared at her, practically speechless.

"S-since when-" he managed to stutter out.

"About eleven years ago I started learning it." Her frown twitched with anger. "I was hoping to make you proud…" Her voice lingered in the air.

"Then…you heard…" His own voice loitered as well, not quite as pleasantly.

"What you said…" Her eyes deepened into a glare. "What _she_said." He went pale at that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…and he managed to piss off two. How typical.

"Antreka, I-"

"No!" She interrupted. "Not Antreka. I go by Mia now." His eyes rose to meet her's, her intensely dark eyes lost any hint of blue they may have had in them. Now they were just black.

"Why?" He asked, even though he all ready knew.

"I changed it, because I was tired of hearing my name being said-"

"By a voice you didn't want to hear it in." He finished for her nodding slowly in agreement. His reason was exactly the same. She stood watching him as he rubbed his eyes roughly, tears were hinting at her own which she quickly forced back. "Then I'm to assume…that mine, isn't the voice in question." She looked down letting out an aggravated sigh.

"No…" She answered making him recoil as if he had just suffered a blow to the head. "No, you're not him." She continued to explain. "You're not Atkev…"

"What are you-"

"You're not mine!" She screamed. "MY Atekev belonged to me, and NO ONE ELSE!" his face curled in pain with her conclusion. His eyes locked on her stiff movements vibrating in anger. "Well VEGETA!" She continued, accent cruelly butchering the syllables of his adopted name. "Any arguments? Or have I beaten the proud prince?" He let out a loud sigh trying to fight his own anger.

"I-" he began "I didn't want to be _alone_ for the rest of my life!" He yelled back. She growled at that, her vision blurring with rage.

"_I_ have to be alone for the rest of _your_ life!" He flinched. Blow after devastating blow, she was able to crush his justifications so easily...

"I never asked you to stay loyal!" He tried once again, hoping to out wit her. She scoffed.

"You fucking LIAR!" She screamed another blow. "Let us just pretend for one second, Vegeta that the tables were turned, and I was the one who had a child with another man!" She inhaled. "WOULD YOU STILL WANT ME!"

"I'VE NEVER KNOWN HOW TO STOP!" He answered quickly averting his eyes from her...avoiding showing anymore weakness. She felt her face soften and looked down quickly trying to retain her intensity. His tongue was fumbling inside his mouth trying to presume her next comeback, and think of something to dispute it. Trying to stay one step ahead of her. She, however, didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that, she expected him to say something that would further convict himself, and she could scream an onslaught of anger on top of him…They stood avoiding each others gaze for a long while, both bodies trembling with chemicals, their breathing off course.

His body twitched with another presence then, Kakarot appearing out of nothing using his Instant Transmission,-just another move he had infuriatingly never been able to carry out- and he smirked to himself. Probably the only time in his life he would actually be happy to see him. _Thank you._ His mind's voice said, and he let his gaze confirm his thoughts as he stared at him, sighing with relief.

"Um," He began cautiously. The tension was hanging in the air so obviously a child would know to leave. "uh, you guys are missing the tournament drawing." She looked towards him and smiled softly. Vegeta flinched. He didn't know why that hurt, but it did.

"I suppose we are." She breathed to him sweetly, taking a step in the direction they came. Kakarot stood there, his eyes shifting back and forth between them. She winced as her heart began to pound against her chest so familiarly. She kicked up her feet to run as fast as she could. She never thought that she would hurt like this when he was so close…For the first time she didn't know if her lungs would win against her heart. She had been spoiled by Kakarot's presence and the constant stories that kept her thoughts away from her tenderness. She had become so accustomed to overlooking the pain that when the time came to hinder it…she was rusty.


	19. Chapter 18: Room C67

Chapter 18

Room C-67

He stood there, watching as she ran from him. A glaze of sadness was reluctantly plastered on his face as she disappeared into the coverage the trees granted her. What else could he do but stand in sheer silence?

"Hey?...Are you ok?" Goku asked slowly inching towards him. He backed away an even distance.

"Out of all the people you could have met in the after world, all the people you could have befriended, all the people you could have brought back…you chose HER!" he yelled. It was typical of him to blame someone else for his mistakes, and he was conscious of what he was doing…but he couldn't seem to stop himself from projecting his anger onto others. Unfortunately for Goku, he was the closest target.

"Whoa, hold on! I didn't bring her because I was trying to get at you or anything, Vegeta! I didn't even know you knew her 'til now!" He said in his defense, face switching from commiseration to a stringent glare.

He looked away quickly mind fumbling upon itself, hoping she'd come back as his eyes switched from tree to tree.

"Please!" he began "Like she never _once_ mentioned that she was married to the prince of saiyans!" Goku tilted his head.

"Um, not that I remember no…she didn't seem like she liked to talk about her past much." Vegeta frowned harder; it was rather uncanny how similar they were, how even dimensions away they were still thinking on the same level.

"She…she never mentioned me?" He barely even sounded like he was whispering.

"No she did," Goku replied. "but she kept calling you Atekev…I had no idea she was talking about you."

"What did she say," He paused, "about me?" He couldn't _not_ ask, he had to know. Kakarot's mouth twitched as he thought about the question. Every second that passed made him tremble with anticipation. He hated how much he cared.

"A lot of good things. A lot of things I didn't think you were capable of." Vegeta rose his eyes to look at him then, face more relaxed than Goku was used to. The pain he was feeling now with her angry at him is nothing compared to the pain when she's gone.

"I'm not." He sighed. "the man who carried out those actions… died along with her." His mouth twitched into a scowl; the truth in those words were utterly bitter.

"Vegeta." Goku said after a moment of silence, attempting to take another step, of which he allowed, eyes following the man's movements in defense like he was so accustomed to. "Can I ask you something?" He didn't answer, but allowed his face to stiffen in curiosity. "How…did she die?" Vegeta recoiled at the suggestion.

"Why?" he blurted out.

"I dunno, I'm honestly curious…I've asked her, but she didn't tell me." Vegeta's eyes flickered through his memories, tessamone flaring at the images causing his veins to burn. "What happened?" Vegeta looked away towards the direction she ran, sadness returning to his face.

"She was killed." He answered slowly. Goku nodded.

"I knew that…" He let his words linger to hint at a deeper explination.

"By Frieza." Vegeta continued. Goku grimaced as Vegeta stared at nothing, hands shaking as if the moment was playing out right before him. His eyes had a gloss of regret so thick they could almost be mistaken as tears, which Goku didn't doubt they almost were. The proud prince would never cry, especially in front of him, but it was undeniable that the pain pushed him to those limits.

"Something was wrong that day…" He began deliberately, words vibrating through the air as his voice bombarded against his memories. "I didn't know what, but something was off."

"Your tessamone." Goku voiced in conclusion. Vegeta nodded stiffly.

"I was just returning from a conquer…"

…

The ship was eerily silent as he stepped out of the boarding dock. The warrior's faces were noticeably worried as he passed.

"What's going on?" He asked Nappa who shrugged as he loyally walked by his side. His heart was causing his ears to ring with a dull pitch making his head throb gently. He placed his fingers on his temples trying to slow the stinging. His mind flashed to Antreka then. Pregnant wouldn't even begin to portray her at this point. She was so swollen when he left, due any day now. Even though the battle only took a few days, he was extremely worried he wouldn't make it to see its birth…and so was she, but he couldn't risk another screw up with Frieza. Lately he hadn't been listening to his orders, and the basturd loved to threaten him with her. Just one more mistake, and Frieza'd throw her out. Vegeta had no doubt in his mind that he actually would.

His footsteps were heavy against the tiled floor as he walked to get into the barroom Nappa so adamantly suggested the entire trip back. His obnoxious voice pounded pleads into the scouter that rested against his ear.

"Just one drink?" Nappa's loud tones repeated in his head. "Please?"

"I want to see Antreka first…" He answered simply.

"But she's on the other side of the ship and the bar's the first stop! Just one drink? As a congratulations for your kid!" Vegeta had to think for a while before agreeing to just one drink before he heads to see his wife. He was rather in need of some alcohol himself after the bloodbath he was forced to draw out from the people on a planet whose name he couldn't quite recall.

The eyes of the other men fell onto him and fled as soon as his foot crossed the boarder into the intoxicated tavern. Vegeta's face fell into more confusion, if that were possible, and he walked cautiously to a stool next to where his companion was all ready seated.

"I'll just have a beer!" Nappa yelled excitedly pounding his fist against the bar, he was obviously oblivious to the wary stares the others were flashing towards them. The bartender hurriedly tossed a bottle to him, and he slammed it against his lips without a seconds thought.

"And you sire?" The bartender asked Vegeta, even _his_ voice was tinted with warning.

"Uh, same…I'll have the same." He answered putting his hand over his forehead and propping his elbow against the bar. A profusion of whispers sparked behind him as sat listening to the gulps Nappa's throat repulsively echoed beside him. He skillfully grabbed onto the bottle that was slid to him and, unable to take a large drink due to his pounding head, sipped at the liquid. It burned against his throat as he swallowed it.

"So!" A voice finally sounded from the back of the room. "Where's your girl?" Vegeta lifted his eyes to see the man who spoke sitting at a rounded table, an abundance of warriors holding onto half empty glasses surrounded him.

"Resting." He answered the most probable response.

"Are you sure about that?" He said back louder than before. Vegeta felt his face tense.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask Frieza?" The men around him laughed loudly banging their glasses against one another's in a mocking toast. Smirks began to spread on the faces of the other men in the room. Vegeta practically jumped off his stool, and pushed it behind him making it shatter loudly against the wall. The laughing ceased, their smiles falling from their faces.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled, the exhaustion he was feeling just moments ago was completely overcome with fully sparked tessamone. Silence returned to the room as he yelled, his eyes draped over the men whose own eyes once again fled from his glare. "WELL!"

No answer.

Vegeta's feet kicked underneath him as he ran out of the room, the stares following him until he turned the corner into the hall way. Men in his path quickly avoided him as he ran, twisting through the hall to get into his small dwelling -room B-52-. "ANTREKA!" He screamed desperately, as if by doing so she'd answer his call and run into his arms. He turned a final right, pushing the code on the side of the door to his room with an unsteady hand.

He felt his stomach churn at the emptiness of the tousled sheet on the bed. He took the few steps across the small room, and ran his hand over the area where she was sleeping, still sickeningly warm. He screamed her name again turning to run out of the room.

His heart was pounding so hard it might as well have been screaming in his chest. He turned another damned corner stiffly allowing his feet to carry him mechanically down the catastrophic pathway. Not this room, or the next. He could feel the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes; he was just close enough to hear the first scream sound from the dictator's hall -room C-67-._Faster!_ He thought to himself forcing himself to gain more speed. His breaths turned into hyperventilation as her screams began to weaken.

_Naday!_ His mind screamed to itself; room C-61. _Faster damn it! _He continued; room C-63.  
His legs were convulsing underneath him as he ran, _faster faster _faster_!_; room C-64.  
His body barely understood the commands its mind was screaming at it, the word he chanted at himself sounded like a foreign language inside his own head, _tesfornah!_ He tried his own language hoping to get some type of result launtian wasn't giving him. His legs stretched farther giving him a reaction, so he repeated the word again and again; Room C-66.  
_Montehnah_! One final push of his robotic legs…

Room C-67.


	20. Chapter 19: Reality

Chapter 19

Reality

His hand shook frantically as he stood in front of the accursed door. He pressed the numbers of the access code stiffly, the beeping of the numbers sounded like screeches against his now pounding head. He almost choked on his breath as the letters spelled out a scornful "DENIED" on the small screen. _What!_ He thought to himself punching in the four numbers again, harder. "DENIED". He clenched his teeth as another scream vibrated through the door sweat beginning to take the shape of apparent pearls glistening on his forehead. _"NADAY!"_ he yelled taking a step back and blasting in the door.

"ANTREKA!" he yelled coughing as the smoke invaded his throat. He felt a tension on his arms as he ran inside dust still blurring his view of the room. "Huh?" he asked trying to pull away from the pressure, lungs still struggling to breath past the debris in the air. A gentle moan drifted to his ears past the smog. He pulled tighter as Frieza's loyal henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, gripped onto his arms, deliberate smiles plastered on their lips that could only be matched by the tyrant's own vitriolic smirk.

"Welcome back Vegeta." Frieza's voice mocked. He felt his eyes rise slowly to the source of the sound, his breaths inadvertently returning to hyperventilation.

"No." He whispered as her image began to take shape. She was standing on adventitious legs in front of the tormenter, her arms sewn above her held strongly by two more men. Her body was covered with the blood that slowly trickled down her leg from the, likely lifeless, child still inside of her as she was restrained, fresh tears tainting her eyes. Her shirt was ripped from the back, fabric just holding onto her shoulders enough to cover her chest and swollen womb. She smiled softly as he looked at her.

"Atekev." She forced out of her mouth, barely even sounding like a weak whisper.

"Let her go." He heard himself say past his raw throat, his eyes locked stiffly onto hers. Her neck could hardly keep her head steady as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry this is your greeting after such an enjoyable trip." Frieza said, a false expiation in his voice. Vegeta felt himself wince at the bitter reality that hit him like a stone with his words. "You have to understand how important this is to me though, Vegeta. I had to put an _entire_ planet on the market much sooner than I was planning to, just to send you away." Vegeta could feel his stomach roil into nausea as the scent of her blood finally reached him. Frieza slowly lifted his hand, a small whip of kai extending from his finger.

"No!" Vegeta gasped as her screams ricocheted off the walls and into his ears. A new wound painted red with blood appeared on the bare skin of her back. Tears slipped past his eyes as he closed them tightly, teeth clasped as she screamed out. Another whip, and another, each scream louder than the last. "STOP IT!" he screamed pulling against their grip with all his might, still not strong enough.

"What a beautiful sight!" Frieza breathed in between a laugh as the whip cut into her skin.

"_Please._" Vegeta coughed roughly, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I decided Vegeta…no more children." He opened his eyes as the crackle of the simulated whip stopped to see Frieza walk in front of his wife. Vegeta's eyes were glued onto them hysterically, a hint of madness resting on his countenance. Frieza's wrist flicked towards her, and he smiled wider.

Blood sprayed from her as unseen kai cut through her body so quickly she couldn't even scream. The lurid crimson dripped from her mouth and onto her chest, eyes glossed over with the threat of death. He watched as the men let go of her arms, bruises where they held her clearly evident from her struggles. He choked as he noticed her broken ankles unable to steady her...she fell onto her stomach with a dizzying thud.

"Leave him to morn." Frieza answered a question Vegeta didn't hear, walking behind him into the hall way. The others laughed walking around him behind their leader. Zarbon and Dodoria released his arms to follow making him fall onto his knees roughly, body shaking as he stared at his motionless partner.

...

"She wasn't quite dead yet..." Vegeta continued. Somewhere in the middle of his memories he fell to his knee trembling as her body practically layed lifeless in front of him...he remembered it so clearly...

Goku felt his own tessamone flare as he listened to the desperate breaths escaping from the prince. Mia flashed before his own eyes, a calm maternal smile always on her lips as she sat underneath the oak, just staring at the falling water. He never would have imagined her, or Vegeta for that matter, to have gone through such pain.

"I went to her..." he continued.

...

He let his feet drag himself to Antreka, his breathing booming against his closed ears. He fought to keep himself steady as his boots created ripples in the blood.

"No," he choked between developing tears. "No, no, no!" He chanted, shaking his head as if it were nothing more than a sick hallucination.

He reached her, finally, falling once again to his knees ignoring the way the liquid seeped into the fabric. She coughed gently as he touched her bruised face making Vegeta's heart pound. She was dying...

"Vegeta" she whispered, a weak smile spreading across her face.

"I'm here Catherine..." he swallowed hard trying to hide his pain, but his smile betrayed him."You're all right." He stated.

"Is the baby ok?" She asked fighting to wrap her arms around her torn stomach despite the pain.

...

"Is...the baby...ok..." Vegeta repeated, and laughed half-heartedly. "I couldn't believe it...bruised, mangled, broken ankles, literally ripped open...and the first thing she asks is if the _baby's_ ok!" He shook his head sighing loudly. "Typical..."

"Selfless huh?" Goku breathed. Vegeta looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Completely..."

...

Vegeta's eyes fell onto her stomach, hand shaking as he pulled away the fabric of her shirt. He felt his stomach flip intensely.

...

"I could see it...the baby...she was ripped open so clearly I could practically pull my child out of her." He took in a breath. "Of course it wasn't alive, but...I couldn't tell her that."

...

He nodded stiffly trying to force a wider smile. "It's fine...wide awake in fact."

"Really?" She asked, her soft voice so heart-breakingly sweet. "Is it a boy or girl?" He reluctantly turned his head to look at the child, holding his breath as to not feel sick.

"Girl." He whispered letting himself laugh, though he wasn't sure how.

"Can we call her Kana?"

"Of course." He answered quickly wiping a drop of blood away from the corner of her mouth. She took in a breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh god Mia! Worry about yourself for once!" He said between his teeth.

"Sorry..." she mouthed eyes flashing with sleep.

"Stay awake!" He urged rubbing her cheek. "Don't fall asleep!" She nodded, coughing weakly. Tears once again slipped past the corners of her eyes. Her lip quivered gently blood still falling from her wounds.

"It hurts..." her words stung. His heart ached as reality began to sink in...She was going to dye.

...

"She wasn't talking about her wounds." He said head bent as the moment that pained him most replayed in his mind. "She meant being without the children. I don't know how I knew...but I did. I had her holding on...but..."

"You let her go..." Vegeta nodded...he didn't seem to know how else to react.

"That last breath when I kissed her...that's when he died. That's when I turned into this."

"That's why you cried when you couldn't defeat Frieza." Goku breathed, mostly to himself. Vegeta rose his head.

"I promised her, just as she was dying that I would kill him...that I'd get revenge for her. For five years after she passed I did nothing but train, night and day...the dragonballs gave me the best hope of achieving that goal. But I still couldn't kill him...he enslaved us both, killed my children and her, and I wanted to make him pay!" Vegeta took in a sharp breath, trying to fight past his unsteadiness. "And I couldn't even do that." He closed his eyes tightly stumbling to return to a stand grabbing onto the back of his burning neck.

"Why..." Goku began. "Why did you let her go?" Vegeta winced at his question. "I mean, I know it was probably the right thing to do, but what made you decide."

"A couple reasons. I knew Frieza wanted her gone, if it wasn't that day then it would be the next. I knew I couldn't stop it." He sighed."but she wanted to be with her children...more than anything." Vegeta's eyes flashed with another memory. "She would sit for hours just staring at our first born's blanket. No emotion. She'd just...stare at it."

"So you let her be with them..." Goku finished for him. Everything made sense. Vegeta's harsh disposition, Mia's utter sadness. Everything fell into place...except..."So, why did you try to move on when you knew you couldn't?" Vegeta took a step forward making Goku's gaze harden.

"That seems to be the question of the day, isn't it?" Silence hung in the air for a long moment, the calm breeze that conjured earlier transcended into an uncomfortable gust.

"Do you know?"

"If you would have asked me that yesterday," Vegeta began "I may have been able to answer you…" He turned to walk towards the thickness of the trees, the distinct voice of the intercom announcing last calls for fighter sign-ups. Goku flinched as blood dripped down Vegeta's hand from the prince's intense grasp, crimson tainting his white glove.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry you-"

"I don't need you goddamn _pity_, Kakarot!" He interrupted turning his head to look back at him. "I don't _want_ it! I'm tired of idiots like you trying to sympathize with me! I've had plenty of men feel sorry for me, and I'm sick of it!"

"Ok." Goku replied quickly trying to avoid his unstable anger.

"Good!" he finished continuing his steps to the tournament arena, blood still dripping from his palm…


	21. Chapter 20: An Accustomed Vision

_A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait but I've been substantially busy lately...plus I needed to buy the actual 7th and 8th season of dbz for research purposes on this story because it's not anywhere on the internet -.-". I don't mind though, I've been wanting to buy it for some time now..._

_Secondly, as the author I drew how_ I_ imagine Mia. (I've been drawing anime among other things for 6 years now so don't worry, I'm not _too_ bad.) I know some people like their own image of O/Cs but if anyone wants to see her I'll have a link posted on my profile to her :). Again, thank you for the reads, and enjoy._

Chapter 20

An Accustomed Vision

Mia sat in a small folded chair against a wall, legs crossed and her arm propped against her chin in a way that screamed royalty. Well, she hoped it did anyway. She stretched out her limbs gently, and her heart sparked as the pitter pattering of his footsteps vibrated off of her ears. She frowned harder. He knew she was angry, she didn't deny that he was just as accustomed to her distinct movements as she was to his. She noticed certain stretches and tensions that told her what he was feeling, from angry to happy to proud, and not much in between with him. She, blaming her emotional standpoint as a woman, was a little more complex than him. Still though, he read her so easily…Eyes flicked to and away from him quickly, sharp whispers, matching the glares in acidity, cut the air. The group he so nonchalantly associated himself with was judging his every movement, and by association, her movements.

She shifted her eyes to the battle on the arena trying to ignore his prodigal presence as best she could. Shifts in kai and blows came swiftly from the young girl who threatened Kakarot's son, Videl, and the man she fought against. He, in fact, had a ridiculous name that bounced in and out of Mia's conscious as they announced it and she couldn't seem to recall it. Tones slurred together as she tried to remember it, her inner voice mumbling with syllables and noises that mimicked the way it was proclaimed with no sign of actual letters to give him a concrete title. She could feel her hands twitching as the blood unsteadily shifted through her veins, despite her attempts to focus on something less painful. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the back of the chair; she listened to the chatter of the crowd, cheers pounding against her head. She could smell the sweat falling from the warriors making her stomach flip in censure. Screams of excitement bombarded against her, eyes tightening as they screeched inside of her head like cymbals and drums. She tightened her fist, nose stinging as she tried too hard to focus on the darkness of her eyelids, and ignore the fermentation that didn't cease.

"You will treat him well."

A voice rang in her head, a distant memory quickly flashing before the darkness. How interesting she could recall such a long forgotten memory from childhood, but she couldn't remember a man's name that was said only moments ago over a blaring intercom.

…

"Yes father." She whispered softly, the depressingly-dark veil flipped back over her hair so she could see. A hallway stood before her; so long it seemed that the enormous door to the king's domain appeared too small for even an infant to enter.

"I know you do not approve of this Antreka, but it is for the good of our people." Her father's loving voice caressed her as she walked. She held her breath as her hands shook with nervous chemicals.

"I understand father." She answered again, trying to keep an elegant and strong air about her.

"Are you hurt with me?" he asked putting a hand on his daughter's stiff shoulder. She twitched under his grasp that quickly engulfed her petite frame. His hair fell behind him, stiff dark spikes wired from his scalp and around his strong face. Her father was the tree from which her apple fell, she was his spitting image. His darkly, almost blue, eyes flashed with a twinge of blame as he watched the air of composure float around his daughter; Antreka Miahl Akuno. She took the last name 'Akuno' from her mother's clan. Last names in themselves were such a rarity on planet Atekev that even her name gave her an extraordinary tranquility about her.

"No." She answered quickly, eyes focused on the path before her. That was a lie of course. This little girl and her mother were the only beings in the universe he –Celtugon King of the Southern hemisphere of planet Atekev known well for his strict rule, and lack of mercy for criminals of the kingdoms– would show kindness towards. Since the day of her birth this little girl had him wrapped around her smallest finger. He felt an extreme amount of guilt when she begged him and her mother to stay with them, and to not give up her lifestyle for the Prince of the northern kingdom, prince Vegeta. Betrothal, however, is done in royalty for many reasons; namely, an indication of civil war between the regions. It was decided between both he and the northern king, King Vegeta, that a union of both kingdoms was the only way to avoid battle. A marriage between Vegeta's son and Miahl, barely 16 and passive to any ruling the prince may suggest, was the best decision. Celtugon knew full well that civil war was not something the Atekevian people needed to focus on. Frieza had their world under his control, and he had no use for, in his words, "A warring group of monkeys". Needless to say the title raised anger in the southern king, but he was wiser than to spark a fight with the dictator.

Miahl knew nothing more of the dictator than a single meeting she had with him when she was three-years-old. He told her that she had a good future if she were to stay obedient. The innocent princess laughed and ran from him behind her mother's leg chanting a "Never, never!" as she did. Frieza, luckily, didn't understand her dialect and just casted the women away to continue a meeting he established between the two kings.

Prince Vegeta, however was a complete enigma to her. She had never once seen him, and she was now being told that she was to bond with him. Against Celtugon's will, King Vegeta insist that they either marry, which was in complete control of the prince, or she has his child to prove to the people that they were bonded. He still did not support the bestowment of his beloved child to another man's son, but it had to be done, therefore, it _would _be done.

Vegeta shifted on his throne stiffly and let out a well practiced sigh.

"Patients prince Vegeta." His father encouraged.

"It's been an hour." Vegeta pouted watching as his servants scattered plucking petals that were even slightly wilted and spraying the leaves with fresh drops of water giving them a false luster. Anything less wouldn't fit the princess of the lush southern Province.

"Patients." His father repeated. Easy for him to say, he was awaiting a woman who was supposed to be his lover, mate, and eventually, wife. He had no idea who she was. As a princess she was bound to be elegant, well mannered, and well dressed. But that was all he knew. At least she wasn't some commoner. The doors flung open with a thud against the back wall.

"Announcing the revered king Celtugon and princess Antreka Miahl Akuno." _Interesting,_Vegeta, thought _a last name._ The princess was being urged by her father's arm, veil completely shrouding her vision. Her lack of sight made her slightly unbalanced and he noticed her shaking hands. She stood before him stiffly, both bowing as was accustomed when in another royal family's dwelling. Her pleasingly-long dark hair drifted down her shoulders to her chest, which wasn't overly large, or small, and it complimented her frame. She wore a soft cream colored dress native to her land that fell over her body, gently hugging at her skin. Her most prominent feature, though, were her curves, dipping in and out softly outlining a perfect figure. He felt the blood rush to his face.

"What do you think Vegeta? Does she please you?" Vegeta nodded as to not seem excited, and to not offend her.

"Reseri." His father said stiffly, the princess rose as she was demanded. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He hadn't spoken his native language since his mother was alive, and he, on the tail end of 16, had been without her for nearly nine years.

"She only speaks Atekevian, Vegeta, you remember the language don't you?" his father said giving an answer to his silent question.

"Of course." He answered matter of factually.

Mia's heart pounded as she stood before the man she didn't know surrounded in darkness. The veil itself was meant for situations of betrothal. It shrouded both bride and groom from the other until the decision was set in stone. Without the sense of sight she focused on her other senses. His musky scent reached her over powering even the intense floral smell that drifted around her, and she felt her mouth water as she heard him speak. A deep, intimidating voice that gave a hint of a strong presence, of a saiyan prince. Her tessamone went haywire as the veil covered her twitching as her lack of vision made her nervous –similar to the tessamone she was feeling now–

Her father spoke to the king in a foreign language, his tones rising and falling with the final decisions of the political move both were making. That's all this was a political move to bond, not them, but the north, Elvoh, and the south, Arehtay.

…

Mia's eyes flashed open and back to the fight that was unfolding before her. The young girl was badly wounded; men surrounded her, one of them being Kakarot's boy, rushing to heal her. She shook her head; the girl was so obviously outmatched this could have easily been predicted. She watched as she was carried out of the arena by Gohan, the man whose name she still couldn't recall, walked off of the stage with a look of total self-approval on him. Mia cursed him mentally as she gazed at him with hate.

"Pretty brutal huh?" a, slightly-high, voice asked beside her. She snapped her head to its source to see the smallest of Kakarot's friends smiling at her.

"Yes, brutal is an appropriate word for it." She said watching as Gohan held his interest in his arms from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, well…I'm Kirllin." He said gesturing a hand towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him. He frowned. "Shake?"

She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Its-uh just a greeting."

"Oh." She put her hand out as well and scowled in confusion. Kirllin reached to grab her hand and shook in gently, a sheepish smile on his face. "Oh." She said again, eyes blinking with the innocence she had perfected. He laughed, nervous twitches flying from his body. It took no effort to tell the emotion on him.

"Sit." She gestured. He nodded easing himself next to her, a quick laugh escaping from his throat.

"So-uh, I-uh..."

"Did you draw the short straw, Kirllin?" She smiled laughing at his stiff shakes.

"Um, yeah." He nodded, rubbing the back of his head roughly. "It's just, no one really knows what's going on and Bulma won't tell us. She said to ask you."

"How sweet of her." Mia said bitterly allowing her eyes to drift to the aqua-haired woman. It took all her strength to hold back the cruel thoughts her emotions flashed at her. "What is it you wanted to know?" She asked interrupting herself.

"Just...who you are I guess." She shifted her mouth pensively.

"Cathrine Mia Akuno." Vegeta's eyes flashed towards her as she introduced herself using her false name. She tried not to smirk at the rise of anger her accustomed vision allowed her to see. "Before my death, I was" She paused, "Vegeta's wife." His name had a harsh taste on her tongue.

"R-really?" he asked eyes substantially wide from her response. She nodded. "Whoa! I had no idea!" She laughed.

"Oh- of course you didn't. I'm sure he never once mentioned me. His pride would have never allowed that." Another tension rose from the prince.

"Wait, why?"

"He couldn't stop my death. Obviously I wouldn't know, but I can't imagine him taking that well."

"Couldn't stop your death?" He mimicked tilting his head.

"I was murdered, and he was held back. Can't be good for the image he keeps trying to create."

"Image?"

"Don't let his false hardhearted countenance fool you. He hasn't always been so callous." Another tension.

"Really? How was he then? He's been like that since I met him."

"I'd assume as much. If you want the complete details…ask him." And another.

"Well-"

"Will the next fighters, Gohan and Kabito, please take their place inside the arena!" the announcer interrupted in an overly-zealous tone. Mia raised her head as Gohan entered the ring; she smiled as he stood with Kakarot's strict glare. Vegeta sighed loud enough for her to hear then, loud enough to voice his aggravation. She closed her eyes tightly as her mind screamed the obvious; only feet away…and they had never been farther apart.


	22. Chapter 21: Pathetic

Chapter 21

Pathetic

Mia hadn't moved from the uncomfortable chair she took only a moment ago. An interesting display unfolded before her. Young Gohan turned super saiyan, got his energy drained from a, rather uncomfortable looking, machine, and a man named "Shin" revealed himself to be the infamous Supreme Kai…of course she didn't bother to associate herself with anything that was being established, even if she may have wanted too. She was too clouded, and, frankly, too bitter to care. Gohan, which for some reason was the only one she really worried for, was fine and therefore there was no reason for her to interfere. She lifted her head to watch as the men and the miraculously healed Videl flew after the goons that held the bulk of the boy's energy…naturally though, he didn't follow.

She looked to the side ignoring the way he stood in front of her, arms crossed, scowl plastered on him.

"_You're just gonna sit there?"_ he asked in Atekevian pronouncing the 'T's' correctly.

"Should I do something otherwise?" she answered in Launtian. "Does this not please you?" He twitched with anger.

"_Not particularly."_ He spat. _"And speak to me in your native language, Antreka!"_

"Mia!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly letting out another sigh.

"_Fine! Mia!"_ She looked away from him once again, her breath falling from her tremulously. _"I demand to be spoken to in our native tongue!"_

"Under what consequences?"

"_Under authority!"_ He yelled, dialect switching between them from Atekevian to Launtian and back again.

"Whose?"

"_Your goddamn_prince's _that's who!"_

"I'm not a commoner Vegeta, I do not live under your command."

"_I don't care! Enough with this senselessness Antreka!"_

"Mia." She said again calmly. He growled, a tint of red covering his face.

"_I'll call you whatever I damn-well please and I-"_

"She's rather pretty Vegeta." She said quickly making him falter over his words.

"_What?_"

"She's rather pretty…and your boy is quite handsome. Tell me, was it a single night that turned into more then you prepared for, or did you plan it?" Blood rushed to his cheeks. "You can say it Vegeta, she can't understand you." Unsurprisingly Bulma was staring from the stands eyes and ears intensely focused on them.

"_I-"_ he stuttered. She let her eyes fall on him as he began. _"corseh fehonao tehi nelapahi"_Mia breathed a laugh through her nose and returned her gaze to the ground.

"Of course." He looked away as well, this was more difficult then he wanted it to be…but should he expect anything less with her? She had always been so intricately detailed. It took everything he had to understand her…and he admittedly _was _rusty as she so crudely suggested just minutes before. She was angry, and hurt, that much was obvious…but he couldn't pick up on anything that wasn't obvious. Did what she was saying faze her at all? Probably not. If he remembered anything, it's that she's a grudge-holder.

_"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"_ He said quietly. She shook her head.

"Go. You would have followed them if I weren't here" she replied harshly.

_"That's the point Antreka! You ARE here and I'm not going to...to-"_

"Leave me?" She finished for him eyes glazed with loathing.

_"Exactly."_ He sighed feeling his weakness for her grow.

"It's a little late for that Vegeta." She breathed rising from her seat and walking to the exit of the tournament. His head turned to her frantically.

_"Antreka, wait!"_

"MIA!" She screeched, kai radiating from her body. "You made your choice!" Her charcoal eyes snapped towards him, lightning flashing from her fingertips.

"_I know_ _that! I'm _sorry_!"_ He flinched at his own words. He would never even spit an apology to any other being but her. She scoffed turning back towards the exit steps heavy on the grass. He tightened his fist lifting himself to run to her.

"_Stop!"_ he breathed placing his hands on her shoulder turning her to face him. Her face was…emotionless. _"I'm not letting you leave again, not now that I can stop it!"_ His tongue fumbled over his words. _"I'm not letting you leave me."_ Her face stood strong and unchanged, undeterred by the soft bruises forming from his desperate grip. _"Please…stay."_ He choked out. His breath was heavy as he talked. They stood staring at one another for a long moment. His pleads were unbearably clear as they fell from his eyes and onto her. Their kai clashed, sparks flying from their energy. Silence fell over sections of the crowd, people stared intently, unsure if what was unfolding before them was staged.

"Oh Vegeta," She began, soft tones lifting the words. His body twitched with unwelcome optimism. The corner of her mouth slowly curled into a cruel smile, her eyes shooting with hate as clearly evident as his pleads. "You. Are. Pathetic." His body convulsed and his jaw fell agape from her piercing words, painted teal with mercilessness. She pulled away from his iron grasp with a stomp, anger reverberating from her body, once again walking to the exit.

His air stuck inside of his lungs, ears vibrating with her footsteps. A dull, sickening 'CRACK' echoed through his head. The last bits of his sanity, all ready so loose, snapped with every step…one right after the other. He closed his jaw with a strong composure, face as emotionless as hers once was. His eyes drifted into the stands to see Bulma glaring straight where he stood. He laughed softly shaking his head and slowly lifted his body into the air flying after the others as he normally would. His face twisted with a normal level of hate and anger, her voice repeating in his head insufferably loud…he clenched his teeth.

She was right. She was agonizingly, undeniably, excruciatingly fucking-RIGHT!

His head was dizzy with his thoughts. Her death turned him into something he would never want to return to…a weakling. That much was obvious when he faced Frieza...when he failed at the one task he worked so hard to achieve.

A blaze of green and yellow sky flashed before his eyes, pain covered his body for a second making him cringe.

…

_No! _His mind screamed as he watched the tyrant who controlled him, and everything he cherished, for so long. His infuriating smug look was evident as he stood on a small island on the planet Namek. He couldn't even remember why he was there at this point.

He was going to die…he felt his eyes sting with tears as he stared at him, genuinely frightened of the man he established as a monster long before now.

He was going to die…and he knew that he would never get a passage into heaven after death, not like she did.

He was going to die…and he would never see her again. All hope…was dead.

Tears escaped at that thought. God it hurt. His thoughts barraged against his consciousness.

Thoughts of his wasted years spent training for this moment, of his nights sleeping alone cursing the man standing below him, of the way her body melted into ashes before his eyes, of the way it hurt to breath for so fucking _long._ He trembled with regret as Frieza jumped towards him in an unwavering blitz hitting him in the chin. His body ached as he flew back groaning from the pain, his loss of will overpowering his better judgment. His relentless attacks crushed him against the water, then the ground. He was defenseless…pathetic.

He fought to open his eyes as Frieza held him by his tattered armor, his words slurring together in an inaudible noise.

_I failed..._Vegeta thought; he could practically see Antreka standing behind the basturd who had his very life in his hands. He could see her face covered with shame as he lay there weak, unable to stand and fight like he swore he would. _I failed you. _He closed his eyes tightly to erase her image, to cease the guilt. His entire body was throbbing underneath his torn skin, he could barely breath. Darkness over through him for a second shrills of his first child bombarded against his head followed by her laughter, her cries. So many maddening sounds causing nausea to roil inside of his stomach. Fire flashed through his eyes next, then his home, and his children. He was losing his mind. He held his breath welcoming death as it came swiftly.

Her screams radiated through his mind at that moment, a stinging covered his back, his mind recreating the tool that caused his wife such pain. He flashed his eyes open, tears moistening his cheeks, to see Kakarot. Just another blow, a reminder that he couldn't win. He was too weak.

…

He growled under his breath as he dodged a cliff that stood in his path. He couldn't remember now what he said when he begged that fool, that commoner, to defeat Frieza…but the fact remains that he did. That he humbled himself, his own royal blood to the likes of Kakarot. He couldn't defeat him, and he couldn't avenge her. All his training, the pain, the regret, the promises…they meant nothing.

She was right…he was pathetic.


	23. Chapter 22: Not Hard To Believe

Chapter 22

Not Hard To Believe

Could it have been irony that caused the plants and flowers springing from the ground in this unfamiliar setting to look hauntingly similar to her domain? Pure coincidence maybe? Fate perhaps? She raised her eyes to watch as he flew towards the other's energies, his strict composure blindingly evident even from where she stood far below. She blinked quickly as a small insect flew to and fro in front of her eyes, drunken lines practically outlining its pattern. She chuckled to herself pushing the gnat away from her, its body smacking against her hand. It flew quickly from her, suddenly jolted with alert from the large being. She shook her head continuing to walk, brushing her hand against the trees. Her heart was lighter then she could remember, but she never felt so irate! He had the nerve to move on, and then proceed to act as if nothing were wrong? She scoffed to herself, her feet pounding on the ground steadily, eyes focused on the path she walked on. Her ears flickered to a rustling of the grass behind her then. A man's voice accompanied a clearing of the throat, her feet slowed to a stop.

"Your name's Mia right?" He asked. She turned her head to look toward the scarred man. She didn't answer, his intentions were obviously not friendly, and she felt herself flinch with annoyance at the mere presence of his voice. "You don't belong here…you need to leave." He said harshly, her body convulsed with anger.

"What is it about you earthlings that makes you think you have the right to address me!" she said with disgust. It had been so long since a being has even _graced _the goddess without her approval, much less demanded something of her…especially something so vindictive.

"Look, you must have been Vegeta's girlfriend or something, but I've got news for you, he's moved on! He has a kid now, and a wife! You're the past, he has a future here." Mia laughed roughly turning her body towards the man.

"Yamcha, right?" she breathed. "I can see why Vegeta has no problem threatening a man of your stance." She smiled. "You would be rather easy to dispose of."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have plenty of friends here to back me up! You mess with one; you mess with us all."

"What are they going to do to me?" She paused. "I have nothing more I cherish."

"Look…I'm not trying to pick fights, but Bulma's upset. She just wants things to go back to how they were before you showed up, and I hate to see her so hurt."

"Why? What is she to you?"

"Just, ah-a good friend." He stuttered. "And I get you didn't know about her, but it's not fair to her that-"

"I didn't know?" Mia interrupted, voice coolly escaping her throat. "That seems to be a good excuse for your people…well…" She let out another laugh.

"She didn't KNOW Vegeta had a wife before he betrayed me!

She didn't KNOW he had a child before her boy was even thought of!

Hell! She didn't KNOW that he had FIVE children!"

"F-five?" He echoed reluctantly, fear covering his face from the sayian's rage.

"She didn't KNOW about the pain I suffered trying to have every. Single. One of them!

She didn't KNOW about the twenty five years I spent waiting for him…WASTED all because of her! You want to talk about FAIR!" She spat. "LETS TALK ABOUT FAIR!"

Anger remained in her eyes as she glared at him, her words still spinning around his head. Vegeta had a child? No, he had five? He had a wife? Not just a girl, but a _wife_! And she was standing right before him? This admittedly beautiful saiyan girl, so young and perceivably innocent, was Vegeta's _woman_? Not only woman, but mother of his children? Did Bulma know? Was she aware of the prince's past?

"I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't- I mean we…she…" Mia scoffed again and rolled her eyes at the human's stuttering. She shook her head, breath dangerously unstable. "Five?" he asked again, still dumbfounded.

"Yes…five."

"What…happened to them?"

"Exactly what you would think happened to them." She said matter-of-factly straightening her back to the man.

"They…" he didn't finish. Her eyes softened to confirm his beliefs. "Frieza right?"

"I would not know." She said, her accent still butchering at the words.

"Isn't that who did it?"

"As I said, I would not know." She repeated. "I never spoke to the man, Vegeta did the translating."

"Oh." Yamcha said under his breath. He didn't need confirmation to assume Frieza did it. "Did you get to see them in the after life?" Her face twisted with pain and she looked away, tears stinging the film of her eyes. How unstable she was…how weak.

"For a moment I was able to see my youngest."

"Moment?" He echoed yet again.

"They were all reincarnated, her included. I was able to stay with her for only five days before she was taken from me…" Silence hung in the air between them; a light breeze rustling the leaves and the cheers from the audience showed evidence of life everywhere but where they stood.

"Didn't you fight for her?" She narrowed her eyebrows and took in a sharp breath, exhaling sadly.

"Harder then anyone would ever know…"

…

"_NAO!" _The saiyan mother yelled jumping from plane to plane outside of King Yemma's office. _"OUY WONEHAH KAHTEHNELL REAH!" _Her voice bellowed below to the men following her actions, two of hells most powerful followed her with all their strength, still easily outran by the swift woman.

"What did she say Baba?" Yemma asked, both of them staring into the fading images above them.

"I think she said 'You won't take her' or something. I dunno I didn't really hear."

"Well go after her Baba, it looks like she's heading to the Grand Kai's planet, and you're the only one who can speak her language." Baba hesitated, but nodded stiffly at her instructions slowly lifting her self towards the others.

Her heart pounded as her daughter squealed in her ear, tears slipping past her innocent cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby, please stop crying." Mia gasped between heavy breaths, lifting herself towards another plane. Her steps landed on the wing with a thud before she jumped off again. A loud voice boomed from below her, the red and blue skin of her pursuers blending into sight. "Leave me alone!" she breathed frantically throwing a kai blast into their direction, her shaky energy causing her to miss pitifully. "Damn it!" she breathed, voice cracking with a desperate tenor, tears passing her own eyes. She looked up to see a planet appearing before her quickly, a large white mansion evident from where she flew. She allowed one last blast of energy to push her into its gravitational pull; she curled her knees into her chest holding her child close to her heart. The heat overcame her body as she was pulled toward the ground. She covered Kana's face with the fabric of her shirt, closing her own eyes bracing herself for the impact.

The layers of ground suddenly flew into the air before the Grand Kai who stood calmly before his mansion. A woman emerged quickly, bruises and blood tainting her body; she pulled her daughter away from her chest, the child coughing loudly into her mother's arms as she brushed dirt out of her hair, tail swaying behind her. She muttered something underneath her breath, cooing to her child as she cleaned her. Two men crossed the barrier of the atmosphere then. She looked up, her frantic eyes meeting the Kai's own, only for a second. She kicked her legs to run, unfazed from the fall. Her gasps followed her as she left, the men landing soon after. They both bowed as they landed breath as heavy as the woman's was.

"Hello my lord." They said simultaneously.

"Yo, what's goin' on?" He said; face calm as he looked at the men.

"Violation of rule 3653-R my lord!" They said.

"Ah." He said. "In that case I'll instruct mah men to help ya out."…

A few moments passed, Mia gasped roughly as she unsteadily ran, her child still shrieking into her ear. She slowed her running to a slow walk, rocking the child in her arms.

"Hush now Kana. No need to cry." She comforted her daughter as best she could without the luxury of air. The child squirmed coughing from the small amount of dust inside of her throat. "I'm sorry baby." She continued kissing her forehead lovingly. "Mama's here don't cry." She walked beside an impressive oak, sinking to sit down, shushing the child over and over. She closed her burning eyes, never stopping the steady rocking of her child. "They won't take you honey, I promise." Her baby lay listening to her mothers strong heart beat, finally allowing her crying to slow as she became hypnotized by its rhythm, her tail swaying around her mother's hand.

A booming voice caused Mia's eyes to snap open. She had felt that she closed her eyes for only a second, now at least ten men surrounded her. The old man she saw when she first came to the planet standing next to the purple haired witch who spoke her language (however shaky).

"_Please. Leave me alone…please."_ She begged to her, clutching harder to her sleeping child. _"I can't lose her too."_ Baba's face flinched as she listened to her pleas.

"She wants us to leave her alone sir. She doesn't want to lose her child."

"Baba, ya know the rules."

"Yes, but would it be so bad as to let this one go?"

"We let one; we have tah let them all." Baba nodded at his logic. He was right after all. "Tell her that it must be done." Baba translated his words, tears fell from the girl immediately and she got to her feet quickly.

_"So be it."_ Mia breathed balancing her child in her left arm, spreading her right hand into a fighting position.

…

"I fought every one of them. And won." Mia said looking down as she recalled yet another repressed memory.

"With one arm?" he asked, rather excitedly. She nodded. "That's amazing!"

"Yes, well…Eventually the Grand Kai had to step in, and I was no match for him. They took her. I understood it was rules…but…" Silence once again arose between them. She sighed. "The fighting skills I demonstrated gave me the title 'goddess of war' amongst the afterworld."

"You're a goddess?" She nodded again.

"I was granted power and decision anyone would wish for…It was on my approval which warriors were granted into Grand Kai's planet, when tournaments were scheduled, it was my responsibility to hinder threats in the afterworld…I was second only to the Grand kai himself, and I was respected…And I hate it."

"Why?"

"I have always had respect. I am royalty…I am the Princess of all saiyans, but I am no longer known for my royal blood…I am a goddess now, and that is all anyone considers."

"And that bothers you?"

"All I did was fight for my child…Nothing more."

"But you beat everyone of those warriors! You must be pretty strong eh?"

"No, not at all. It was hormones, adrenaline, maternal desire…and luck." She chuckled. "Nothing I truly deserved."

"You…really fought for her eh?" Yamcha asked putting his hand on the back of his head. Mia smiled. "I'm sorry…that I was rude, but I hate to see Bulma so hurt. I guess I just got a little defensive." She felt her face fall to a frown. "No hard feelings right?" He asked stretching his hand out to her in the earthling greeting she only just recently learned. She turned away from it, beginning to walk back to the trees as she originally planned.

"Fine." She said bitterly. "You are forgiven, but are far from trusted. Why don't you tell that woman what you learned…and leave me be."

He watched silently as she walked away. It wasn't hard to believe that she and Vegeta had once been married. The same mannerisms, the same biting when they spoke, the same glare of distrust…They fit.

Yamcha gulped.


	24. Chapter 23: Nothing More to Lose

_**Please read!**_

_A/N in regards to this chapter: it switches between five character's points of view and the actual story. I'll show the transitions with the character whose point of view being the first bolded word. And again, thanks for reading :]_

Chapter 23

Nothing More to Lose

**Bulma** sat in the stands trying too hard not to let the others around her know how hurt she was. How lost she felt…they didn't necessarily need to be involved. She took in a strong breath forcing the tears to the back of her eyes, mentally cursing herself, begging, demanding, that they do not fall. Chi chi looked at her with a twinge of sympathy then, establishing that her attempts weren't proving to be very successful.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a soft voice. The others behind her were still developing hypotheses on what was thickening the air…Bulma herself had a good guess about it…

"Fine." Bulma answered forcing her eyes to the side, and away from her gaze. Yamcha was still out talking to Antreka, or Mia or whatever her name was, and seemed to be gone for a longer amount of time than the situation called for, which for some reason bothered her. Her eyes began to swell once again at the thought; a lack of self-confidence began to take the place of her once strong buoyancy. What is it that she had that had Vegeta so enthralled? Stupid question, she supposed, the fact that she was a saiyan alone was enough to get his attention, any other attributes of the girl was just a plus amid something she'd never have. The thought that it wasn't her fault that she was human didn't essentially eliminate the doubt pulling against her insides like shards of glass. Damn it hurt.

**Vegeta** stared off at the barren wasted land that held the magician Babadi's spaceship. Kakarot decided to take initiative and dive head-first with the supreme kai into the ship leaving himself, and Gohan behind him. Gohan's eyes flashed to his then, a quizzical look on his face as he watched him. Vegeta grimaced, a growl escaping the saiyan's throat as he barked at the child to quit his staring.

"Sorry…" Gohan breathed. "I…just have a question." Vegeta sighed snapping his head towards the boy.

"What now!"

"It's…just something that's been bothering me for a really long time. That girl…dad said she was your wife before she passed away, right?" that was no doubt something that was spewed out during his short absence from the group as Mia and him had their argument only moments before.

"What of it?" He asked, heart skipping in his chest with annoyance.

"Well…it got me thinking." Gohan paused.

"I'm happy for you." Vegeta said with a twinge of sarcasm, floating slowly into the air and towards Kakarot.

"Something's been bothering me Vegeta, something I've wanted to ask about what you did when I was a kid." Gohan began following the prince's actions. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so! If I have one more person trying to analyze my past I'm going to throw up!"

"Just answer me this Vegeta!"

"No." he breathed landing on the grass a few feet from the ship.

"Why didn't you kill me!" Gohan yelled landing quickly. Vegeta stared forward for a long moment, listening to the soft wind shifting the blades of grass around them. He chuckled turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"When? There were plenty of times I could have killed you-"

"Exactly! But you didn't! Why?" He stayed silent. "You said once on Namek that it was because you wanted an audience when you destroy Frieza…But with everything that's been going on now…I can't bring myself to believe that that was the reason, at least not entirely. You saved me twice. You could have let me die, you said plenty of times I was nothing to you…so why didn't you?" Vegeta turned fully then, a frown covering his face, eyes bleeding with pain. Gohan winced in confusion.

"You really believe you've established some amazing discovery here, don't you boy?" Gohan only nodded. He sighed heavily stepping in front of the door to the ship, strict gaze returning slowly. "You looked like my son." He answered harshly. "I couldn't stand to let him die twice."

He felt his jaw drop as he watched Vegeta step into the door.

**Gohan **continued to stare at the floor, listening to the fading footsteps of the prince. _Good answer._ He thought letting out a quick laugh. A son…? A wife…? What else was Vegeta hiding from the group? Gohan urged his own feet to walk inside of the spaceship. His father and the Supreme Kai were analyzing the area, Vegeta stood in his trademark stance, a scowl complementing his hardened eyes. Gohan didn't doubt that he educed memories in him. He stared with empathy, watching as Vegeta's hands shook despite the way he held them against his body desperately, fighting against whatever invisible force caused him this kind of pain. He pushed a step towards the prince, and opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say. What could he say to something like this? The kid had probably been dead for quite some time, and this is the first time he even knew there was a child other than Trunks in existence. What could he say?

Vegeta shifted away from him, as if being able to sense the onslaught of empathy that was floating inside of his mind.

"Don't apologize boy." He said quietly, flinching in anger.

Gohan closed his mouth and withdrew his step nodding. He couldn't imagine what Vegeta had to go through…but he also couldn't imagine the proud saiyan wanting his empathy.

The first battle came and went quickly after Vegeta's victory in Rock-Paper-Scissors. Goku's victory came even quicker, and Gohan's struggle raged on.

**Vegeta** held his arms against his body, back arched as he stared at the pitiful battle unfolding before him. _Babadi…_the magician's name echoed in his head. The insect had the power to control people's actions that much was certain, but it was what his control does to a warrior's _strength_ that interested him. Strength _he_ could attain…!

His neck pulsed behind him then, interrupting his thoughts and causing an unusual tension. She wouldn't accept him back. Her tessamone radiated from her as clearly as the day they married, proving she hadn't so much as touched another man…his on the other hand…was tainted. She would never stand for that. Why _did_ he try to move on? He couldn't remember what thoughts were truly going through his mind when he established he'd take Bulma, but he knew he wasn't thinking about Antreka. She couldn't have been farther from his mind than at that moment. If she were a prominent thought, he would have lost himself. He did in a way, he figured, he lost his sense of worth, he lost his will power, and he couldn't stand being alone anymore. He wanted her! He'd admit it to himself; he wanted the woman so he took her. Just as a prince should! He remembered justifying his longing with thoughts that Antreka was gone, that there was no bringing her back. He remembered thinking that he didn't have to punish himself by being alone. He also remembered, foolish as it was, telling himself that if she knew, she would understand. _Apparently not_…he thought chuckling to himself.

She…hated him, and he didn't blame her. If the stories were flipped, he probably wouldn't accept her back. He also knew Bulma wouldn't take this sitting down, he couldn't imagine her taking him back either, and without Bulma there was no real chance of seeing Trunks. He'd probably be kicked to the side with no real remorse, and he didn't blame them. He brought this on himself, so there's nothing more to lose.

**Mia **sank to the floor as tears fell down her cheeks, heart breaking with every beat inside her chest. She breathed any breath she acquired out slowly fighting a losing battle against the tears. Her body ached against her skin, wrists pulsing with unsteadiness. The first time she had showed weakness in so long…and it hit like stones against her skin, invisible bruises crushing her to the ground. Her knees jerked as she held them, shaking violently with her body. She hadn't cried in so long…not like this. A tear, two….no more than three ever passed her composure. She hadn't _needed_ to force away his image since she reached the after world. Her nails clawed against the skin as the image blurred in front of her eyes, her lips tasted like his skin, her clothes were saturated with his scent. She was given no feel of mercy. Agonizing twists and pulls of her chest caused her to cough relentlessly, and she gasped for air. She begged to herself to stop, and screamed inside her head that it hurt…Loyalty meant nothing as she sat, suffering…and…apologizing.

She whispered those apologies again and again to her self for allowing any hope to scratch her pessimistic nature. For allowing herself to be eager for something she knew wasn't realistic. Apologizing, as if the pain were her fault. Emotions clouded her mind in the way they like to, resentment being the most prominent. Resentment towards everyone, everything. She had nothing more to lose. Nothing to wait for, to need, to want. She was alone. And yet, that she should have been used to…

**Goku**'s eyes widened as he watched the saiyan prince rise into the air. Electricity blasting from his pours and into every direction, kai slashing with the atmosphere. The Supreme Kai begged for the prince to stop, urging innocence, and purity. Goku couldn't help but laugh quietly at the suggestions.

"Vegeta!" he yelled. "I understand why you're doing this!" His voice was practically drowned out by Vegeta's screams. "I know it's because of Mia!" Vegeta's eyes widened from the sound of her name, blood shot from the impending transformation. "But do you _really_ believe this will get her back!" His screams radiated louder.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted back, trembling. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Tears fell from his eyes as he held on to his head, scratching against his scalp, pain radiating from his body. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"I know more than you think I do!" He yelled back. "I know she wouldn't want this!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP _SHUT_! _UP_!" Vegeta screeched. Goku could hear the sickening crack of his bones as they hardened, he could hear the stretching of his skin, and the unsteadiness of the heart.

"Please Vegeta! Fight it!" They were losing. Goku stared desperately, if Vegeta were to give in, he didn't know if he could win against him.

**Gohan** watched helplessly as his father urged for Vegeta to cease the transformation.

**Bulma** watched the ring as 18 and Hercule fought, trying to force back her emotions. Master Roshi jerked beside her. She grimaced.

**Mia **raised her eyes as the ground shook softly underneath her feet. She took in an unsteady breath as her heart pounded faster, then slower. Miles were nothing compared to dimensions, and when they were this close, hers was always in perfect unison with his. Something was wrong…and she couldn't bring herself to care…

**Vegeta** felt his body fall to the floor, muscles pulsing as he hit it with a thud. He smirked. Emotions…no longer mattered. Antreka didn't matter, nor did Trunks, nor Bulma. Right, wrong things he once never care for, but fell into its grasp the longer he stayed on this forsaken planet…gone. Finally. There was nothing more to lose.


	25. Chapter 24: You Can See It

**_A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. _****_It would have been up last Saturday_** but I kept getting an error message every time I tried to update... Blame the website and enjoy ^^

**_Oh and since I don't think I ever did this_**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Dragonball z or any of it's characters/affiliations. However I do own Cathrine Mia._**

* * *

Chapter 24

You can see it

"_It's difficult to explain…"Celrin began, taking a satisfying gulp from the drink-of-choice that seemed to change daily. "Tessamone isn't just a feeling my lord…it's a link. A relationship if you will."…_

Mia stood up slowly, brushing off the dirt from her legs. She closed her eyes as she walked back towards the tournament hall…she didn't know why she felt the need to. The princess had never worried herself with being alone, but here...the idea sunk inside of her causing her stomach to twist. Not like the people on this planet were particularly fond of her, or her of them. But she just didn't want to be alone. Not now.

"_Relationship? I thought it was just a hormone…" Vegeta commented back leaning against the chair that held him, scanning the area for a server to get a refill of his own drink._

Her breath echoed in her chest as she felt the uneasy presence of the others float strangely back into play. Damn emotions. Damn them! No matter how much she may have fought for her longing to cease, she couldn't stop her body from pulling itself towards him. Desire laughed echoing louder than her breaths. Her better judgment, nothing but an underlying thought at this point, begged her to sit. What could returning to him do? Nothing, she figured, but seeing how uncomfortable her mere presence made him…that was enough to allow her feet to continue. Mia knew well enough, though she would never admit as such, that she hoped prominently in her mind that something would change, that what she knew, wasn't, and she wouldn't have to feel the hormones of another being sting her skin every second he touched her.

"_Well it is…but you can _see _it…" He urged._

He was tainted. Burned. Even the energy around him flared differently as he walked with her moments ago. Her drunken stance from seeing him at first…blinded her, but it was painstakingly obvious as she gazed at his stiffened stance. As his lips taunted hers in a failed kiss. She laughed quietly to herself…they hadn't even kissed yet.

"_You expect me to believe that I can see an internal chemical?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow._

She winced then, brushing her feet across the ground gently, side-stepping a rather impressive blast as it punctured through the wall. Her legs curled underneath her elegantly as she stood erect inspecting the area for the source.

"_Only when you reach that level. But yes. You can see it." He paused, drowning his memories with another gulp. "Trust me…"_

His laugh hit her ears then. Her breath was thick as she pushed her leg to its normal position, dancing into the tournament hall through the obliterated wall avoiding the wreckage that littered the ground.

"H-hello l-lady Catherine!" the Supreme Kai stuttered as she took her stance next to the stage. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you before!" His back practically cracked as he bent to bow to her. Mia's eyes were glued on her prince, smirking darkly as he returned her gaze. His eyes were blackened; energy pulsed through his skin like waves of thunder.

"It's fine Supreme Kai. I was…rather distracted myself." Mia returned the courtesy, curling elegantly into a deep bow and rising slowly to return her watch to the man standing menacingly before her. Her body lifted itself onto the stage and her flicking feet brought her next to Goku. Two identically imposing blasts besieged the area…both undoubtedly from him…his smile unbending.

"_What does it look like then?" The prince asked still doubtful of the new found development about the myth he never quite recognized as reality._

"What happened?" Her voice sounded weak as it fell from her mouth.

"He's being controlled by the magician Babadi."

"And that's producing the power I assume?" Goku nodded in agreement. "And you allowed this?" She shifted her gaze to him.

"I did my best to stop him." Their eyes fell back onto the Majin's slowly, his smirk widened as he opened his mouth to speak.

"_What took you so long?"_ He breathed in his favored language. _"I would have thought you would rush to stop me, and preach to me about how 'me killing children is just as bad as Frieza killing ours." _His smile finally fell. "_Isn't that what you would usually tell me?_" Mia glared.

"What did he say my lady?" Supreme Kai asked. She left the question unanswered.

"Do not act as though my attempts to hinder you would have made a difference in your decision, Vegeta." Mia countered coldly. His laugh caused a tension of infuriation within her chest.

"_No I suppose you're right."_ He breathed between laughs.

"Mia." Goku began "He and I established that we'd fight, and no one else has to get hurt." Mia flinched with irritation.

"How noble of you Kakarot!" She spat; Vegeta laughed intensely.

"Quite a lively one I've got there, huh Kakarot?" He mocked. "Almost as if she learned from me." Another laugh reverberated through the walls.

"_It looks…almost like a pulse." Celrin continued to explain._

"What's wrong Mia? I thought you of all people would appreciate my attempts to hinder a threat." Goku frowned. She straightened her back.

"I am stronger than you Kakarot, it'll be nothing more than a waste of time." Vegeta flinched.

"_What? You? Stronger?"_ The laugh began to haunt her. _"Please Antreka, _I'm _barely stronger than Kakarot! How could you be even _close _to this level when you've done nothing but rot in the after life?" _Mia felt her hands shake with adrenaline at his words.

"You think you're the only one who has trained, Vegeta?" She yelled, every time his false name passed her lips he quivered. She smirked, his never died.

"_Can you turn super saiyan?" _he taunted.

"I don't need to." She breathed, their energy sparking from their pours.

"Vegeta leave her out of it! This fight is between you, and me! You already agreed that we would leave and fight somewhere where people won't get hurt!"

"_You think you can beat me?"_ His attention never left her despite the other man's yells.

"Unquestionably." The glares were sharper than bullets.

"AFTER ME VEGETA!" Goku insisted stepping in front of the two royals. His lessons in Atekevian gave him enough knowledge to make out the threats the prince breathed to her. Vegeta's eyes lifted to the earth-saiyan's, and his mouth stretched back into a smirk.

"_Pulse?" Vegeta waved to signal the finally discovered waiter._

"What do you think you're doing Kakarot?"

"This is between him and me Mia…" Goku breathed taking a slow step forward

"You think you have more of a grudge towards him then me!" Mia hissed between her teeth, legs shaking as she spoke.

"No, and I'm not _trying_ to!" He urged. "But he's your weakness Mia!...I don't want you fighting blindly!" She tried to relax her face as he explained. She let out a practiced sigh before turning her foot to step behind her. "Mia I need you to go with Gohan and the Supreme Kai to stop Majin Buu!" She grimaced.

"Who?" her voice was thickened with anger.

"He's a creature that could threaten earth and this entire galaxy, as well as many others if released!" Supreme Kai explained with a desperate breath. Mia chortled softly.

"You believe that matters to me?" She practically whispered a poisonous tint on her tongue.

"This is my home!" Goku choked stepping towards her. "We need your help!" Mia's eyes flickered to his dangerously, she took a breath.

"I'm not interested in preserving this planet Kakarot…"

"Mia, my son, my wife, my friends…they'll all die if I don't stop him! _I_ need your help!" Her eyes switched to Vegeta's then, his body tensing with impatience, his own eyes never faltering from hers. She could almost feel his breath on her skin, making her composure wane as she stood motionless. "Remember how you felt when you lost your son Mia?" Both she and the saiyan prince flinched from the memory, she closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want to lose my sons too! Please!"

"Fine!" She interrupted walking next to the Supreme Kai, fighting to block the pain associated with the image Goku suggested. Vegeta appeared as if he were doing the same.

"_Yeah…when your vision is accustomed enough to her, it'll look like it pulses" Vegeta's eyes softened as he stretched his leg out, and let his arm leisurely hang on the back of his chair. "There's…supposedly a theory that a woman's tessamone gather's at different places…" He continued "it's said that some have it most prominently at the wrist, while other have it at the neck, or back, or wherever really." Another drink "Of course no one's ever really seen it because you can only actually see the spot when you marry a girl." Celrin chuckled. "I guess no saiyan was willing to risk his sanity in the name of science." His drink was low._

Mia had to fight with her eyes to keep them from turning back to the fading tournament ring as she flew with Goku's son and the Supreme Kai.

"What did he say Mia?" The Kai asked looking back at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing apart from threats."

"He threatened you?" Another question she left wanting.

"What language was that?" Gohan breathed flying to her side and attempting to merge into the conversation.

"Saiyan." She stated, Gohan's face twisted at the bitterness of her word. She couldn't even bring herself to utter a word in Atekevian, rather it be out of scorn or simple desire to tear her thoughts from him…she just couldn't speak it.

"_Where was her's?" Vegeta asked avoiding the name of Celrin's late wife. He knew well enough from experience that if he were to avoid anything, it was that. Still though, the saiyan lieutenant recoiled from the question._

"_The neck was her weak spot." He struggled to force a feeble smirk, his voice shivering as he spoke. Celrin stood up, the prince did as well._

"_Believe me, my lord." The saiyan gasped, nodding slowly before his feet trudged heavily towards the door. "You can see it."_


	26. Chapter 25: A Second Chance

Chapter 25

**_A/N: _**_Hello :3 to my readers I'm very sorry it's been so long but I started to get some writer's-block for this one so I started working on some of my other projects. I personally don't like** forcing** myself to work on something because then it's no longer entertaining...just my opinion of course. Anyways I should be a little more constant with it now, for I have the story line for the next few chapters planned out. Thank you for reading! :)_

A Second Chance

Mia stood watching the kai and the small insect bicker back and fourth a little to quickly for her still shaky launtian to completely understand. She crossed her arms, tensing her face to match the mood of whichever words she could pick up, not that she paid much heed to their conversation. Phrases such as 'you can't do this Babadi!' and 'We will stop you!' rang clearly despite her lack of attention; she found the last phrase to be rather humorous, chuckling along with the little wasp and the demon-lord behind him. The nest at the back of the enemies throbbed with hints of cracking, and the magician looked on excitedly still announcing how he will control whichever quadrant of the universe before moving onto the next, to avenge whoever it was he felt needed to be avenged. She took a few steps forward and laughed a little louder to catch the attention from the group of men.

"Tell me Supreme Kai, what exactly is it that you plan to do to this," she paused "creature, that lurks within that nest?" the Supreme Kai looked at the goddess confused, practically tripping over each word that passed his lips.

"I-I, I mean, w-we were going to destroy it!"

"And how are you going to manage that?"

"Lady Catherine, you are the goddess of war!" He praised. "I thought such a job would be child's play to someone of your…caliber!" She laughed again shaking her head.

"I'm not laying a hand on the monster."

"B-but you said-!" She lifted her hand cutting off his objection.

"And as easily as I said, I shall change my mind." She smirked. "Can you not feel the power radiating off of that orb? It's beyond my control, and my desire to hinder…and you can not stop it." Babadi laughed at the woman's statements, chiming words of applaud to her intelligence.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Gohan blurted taking a step forward and clenching the fists that once lay unmoved at his sides.

"A voice of reason." She stated simply turning to walk towards the teenager. "Go home boy." Gohan flinched with anger. "You have a little while longer to live, I'd imagine, why don't you try spending your final moments doing something you enjoy, hm?"

"Supreme Kai can we even trust this girl?" He bellowed out stepping away from the saiyan princess. "She's heartless!"

"No Gohan…" The kai began, straightening his stance. "She's right. The best we can do now is wait for your father, he's the only one who can-" Mia interrupted his thoughts once more, scoffing loudly at his speech.

"You truly believe Kakarot can defeat this thing?" She shook her head. "That third-class saiyan won't lay a scratch on it. He'll be sent back to the afterlife before there's even time for him to blink." Gohan ground his jaw spreading his legs into a fighting stance.

"You're wrong! My dad can defeat it. He can defeat any threat!" She raised an eyebrow to the boy.

"You believe that, do you?" The boy nodded tensely allowing for his pride to seep through just so slightly. "Your father can not defeat _me_. There's no chance of him defeating that monstrosity."

"Than I'll destroy it now and save him the trouble!" Gohan yelled placing his hands together to raise some technique.

"Ka-meh!" He began. Mia shook her head stepping out of the boy's way.

"Don't." She said half-heartedly twisting her lips into a scowl.

"Ah-meh!"

"You're making a mistake." She insisted, rolling her eyes at his ignorance. The insect across from them scrambled at his actions, also begging him to stop. She let out a long sigh as his energy grew to a medium-sized blast, picking up dirt and rock as its kai shifted dangerously through the air.

"Ah~!" He finished releasing the large blast, accompanied by all of the, rather impressive, amount of energy the boy sustained in his reserves. Dust rose in the air blinding the group and causing the magician to cough and spasm, the Kai turned his head from the wind and Mia stood calmly only closing her eyes at the scene.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Babadi shrieked peering into the cracked egg that stood empty before him.

Mia chuckled lightly as the Kai breathed steady hurrahs to his enemy, preaching that good reigns over evil in every case, or some such nonsense, and Gohan stood, chin high, proud of his show-of-strength. Only she saw the monster that floated in the air, still forming itself together out of the debris from a single pink cloud.

* * *

Vegeta growled at the man before him, their hands locked together both attempting to out power the other. Lightening flashed from the clashing kai that revolved around them, his muscles twitching with the thickened chemicals that produced the false power he managed to gain. Kakarot scowled as intensely as he did as they continued their battle.

He would win, if it was the last damn thing he did he would at _least_ remind this fool who he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakarot asked almost laughing. "Your focus is completely off." With that he twisted his wrists causing the prince's own to turn backwards and crack, making it unbearably easy for the third-class warrior to over power and throw to the rough ground standing mockingly below them. Vegeta hit it with a crash, pieces of dirt and dust exploding into the air from the impact, Goku slowly began to float back to earth. Immediately the majin rose running back to his opponent throwing blasts and kicks as quickly as he could, grunting with annoyance at every pitiful miss. "You really _are_ distracted, aren't you, Vegeta?" Kakarot chuckled grabbing onto the leg the prince swung in a kick with ease, making the prince gasp trying to balance himself, his eyes wide, and his breaths unsteady. "Or should I call you Atekev?" Vegeta's hands shook anxiously at the sound of his true name; he twisted around kicking the man with his other leg sending Goku flying backward fracturing a mountain and, after being sent backwards himself from the force of the kick, he used his hand as leverage to flip back onto his feet.

"Do NOT call me that!" Vegeta yelled flying to the man across from him before Kakarot could regain his movement and grabbed strongly onto his neck as roughly as the majin could muster. "Don't you EVER call me by that name!" He shouted. "Or I will snap you in half!" He breathed the last phrase between his teeth. Kakarot grabbed onto the man's arm pulling desperately against it, fighting for air.

"Why are you so defensive about it?" He managed to cough out through his ever weakening throat.

"That's none of your business, Kakarot!" Goku tore his arm away and punched him with as much strength as he could muster still attempting to recover his breaths sending the upper-class warrior sliding back few meters, dirt rising from the make-shift path he created.

"Don't act like I don't know what you did for her, Vegeta." Kakarot breathed wiping away a trickle of blood that fell from a wound inflicted earlier. "She told me." Vegeta flinched standing just a bloodied and bruised as his opponent.

"Then you'd understand why I don't want you to call me that!" Kakarot would never admit to him that his voice cracked. "I stopped going by that name for a reason! And now she fucking hates me!" Goku tried not to smirk.

"So it is her then." Vegeta growled again.

"Shut up, Kakarot! You think you know everything because she told you a few things? I can bet that she didn't tell you anything beyond the bare minimum." That was true, Mia didn't tell him much, and if she did mention anything about her past it was unbelievably broad. Never did she mention details.

"No, she didn't tell me a lot, but-"

"You don't know a thing about she and I, and why the HELL are you so damn-interested anyway?" Goku's face twisted into confusion.

"I'm not really sure, I guess it's just because it seems so out of character for you to really care about someone and I'm curious about it." Vegeta took in a large breath.

"I _don't_ care about her." He lied, Goku stared on unconvinced.

"That's a lie and we both know it, Vegeta." The prince stood silent at the comment for a moment.

"I-" Both men froze at the potent wisp of kai that developed at that second, their eyes widened.

"Did you feel that?" Goku breathed. Vegeta turned his head in the direction of the power. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but the other's Antreka's." Her name _still_ stung, damn it! He cringed. Goku turned to him, a soft look developing over his countenance. "Is she really stronger than you?" Damn curiosity!

"No. She's probably only as strong as your first super saiyan form." Vegeta couldn't help but smile. "She's extremely fast though. I can't keep up with her, and that's why it's so difficult to get her tactics…But she's nothing compared to that other kai, and her speed can't last her forever." The majin winced as her image flashed through his mind. Goku smiled as if he were able to see his thoughts. "You really love her don't you?" The prince didn't respond. "And I know you a little better than you think I do, Vegeta," a pause "I know you care about your son, and even if you won't admit it you care about Bulma too." Vegeta scoffed.

"How the hell would you know what I do and do not care for?" Goku smiled.

"…Look, we can continue this later, but right now they are all in danger!"

"What do I care?"

"They'll die if we don't stop this useless fighting! I don't know what it is, but it doesn't feel like it's an easy opponent." Goku clenched his fists.

"Trunks, Bulma…" Goku frowned, mentally changing his tactic when it came to the saiyan princess. "Do you even care if Mia dies?" Vegeta shot him a tense glare.

"Why the hell should I?" He shouted. "She's been dead for this long." He took in a painful gasp. "What would the difference be?"

"I guess there wouldn't be one, but do you really want to let her die again when you can actually _do_ something about it this time…Atekev?"

A thick silence bled through the air. Vegeta's heart kicked and fluttered with rage, and frustration. His mind replayed her death mechanically; he stood there held back pathetically while she cried out for him in pain, and he couldn't go to her. He couldn't protect her. No. He wouldn't allow it again. This time he would keep her safe. He was given a second chance…he would not ruin it.


	27. Chapter 26: Don't

Chapter 26

Don't

Mia stood stiffly as the prince quickly appeared into play. The Namekian, who she learned to be Piccolo, Krillin, and the two boys, Goten and Trunks stood next to her debating the next move to be made against the monster called Buu. Her eyes locked onto his for only a moment before she tore them away and back to the laughing monster before her. Gohan had been suspended out of the fight and the kai was beaten to a point of uselessness. Vegeta chuckled.

"I thought you two were statues." He said coldly to the Namek and Krillin.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Piccolo bit back scowling fiercely. Vegeta shrugged. The saiyan took a few short steps to stand in front of Mia, she lifted her eyes slowly to meet his glare. Vegeta took a strong breath waving his hand dismissively towards her, a gesture known to be a symbol for authority to the royal class. She flinched, but placed a hand on her chest, bending her head in a respectful bow. The saiyan male looked perplexed at her sudden show of admiration, but smirked deeply at the action.

"_What is that creature,_" he paused. "_Mia…?_" She raised her head to him.

"I do not know, sire." She replied steadily. He frowned harder; she still would not speak to him in their language, her own version of "the-cold-shoulder" no doubt. "He calls himself Buu, and beat both the Kai and Kakarot's son." She took a breath. "That is all the information I have been able to gather." Her ways were so strange. Only a moment ago she would not speak to him a word beyond resentment and painful reminders, now here she stood with the utmost respect. What was it that was going through her twisted mind?

"_You didn't battle with it? But I felt your energy sky-rocket!_" He continued, ignoring the screaming conscience that was curious on what her little game was.

"Merely a precaution my lord." He took a firm breath, _'my lord?'_ he repeated to himself staring at her stiffly.

"_You're not going to battle it?_"

"I never had a thought to, no."

"_Why?_"

"Determining the outcome of that creature's life is not my prerogative; I care little for this planet's result." Vegeta smirked.

"_You sound just like me._" Her face warped into a look he would expect from the scorned woman, twisted and dark.

"Do not _ever_ compare me to your self, Vegeta." She spat. "You're part of the reason I don't care for the future of these people." His smirk never died. She was definitely a saiyan.

"I'll fight it." He said to the whole of the group, turning to face the still laughing monster. "I'll destroy this thing in a fraction of a second!" Mia rolled her eyes.

* * *

His fighting was impressive; his tactics were steady and seemed to be effective to the other members of the group, but Mia flinched with every second the majins battled, biting her lip as the fighting wore on.

"Yeah~!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yay, Dad!" Trunks shouted lifting a fist into the air. Piccolo turned to her stiffly expecting a relieved look on her face as the creature laid face down on the ground a hole through his chest. He began walking to where she stood, slightly behind the group watching intently as her husband fought, worry plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked steadily still happy from the scene that just occurred. She lifted her head, gasping just slightly in shock from the alien-warrior's presence.

"He's going to die." She said softly trying to keep the reality away from his son.

"Why would you-"

"The monster…It's like some type of…" she paused. "Goo, would be a fitting word for it."

"Goo?"

"It bounces back. No matter how much he hits it…" Her voice faded off. Almost as if on cue the monster rose, screeching to reform skin over the wound Vegeta inflicted upon it and returned to its original form, unscathed. Mia turned away closing her eyes tightly before the monster countered with an attack blast of his own. Piccolo mumbled curses a sense of despair rising in his being. He turned his head to look at Mia who still held her head away from the scene.

"Everyone take cover!" He yelled covering the boys with his cloak and stepping in front of Mia. The prince let out a pained groan then, making the woman tense and breathe a helpless moan of her own. Piccolo raised his head slowly. Mia focused on the battle as the Namek breathed words of hopelessness to the group. She tried not to acknowledge them as truth, but…

She gasped as Vegeta was wrapped in some sickening bond of confinement created from a piece of the monster, Buu beating the man relentlessly before her.

"_NADDAY_!" She squealed flying into the air to his side punching the monster back with all the force she could obtain. "_Tegah forna byahstahi!_" She screeched somewhat against her own will. Young Goten began to unwrap the prince while Trunks nudged desperately for his father to wake up.

"Come on dad wake up! Please, please, please wake up!" Mia turned back to the boys kneeling beside the beaten warrior, her ears once again only picking up a few words—a misunderstanding that only seemed to occur when her mind was clouded.

"My mom told me - my dad - the prince of ever single saiyan!" Mia tried not to cringe. He never told his son who he was? Why?

"H-he's a prince?" Goten stuttered, Mia laughed gently.

"That's right Goten he's a prince – no - lose to a - monster!" Mia sighed gently wiping away a trickle of blood that slid down the man's chin. Trunks was wrong…he was dying. Vegeta flinched opening his eyes weakly.

"A-Antreka…T-trunks, my son!" Trunks smiled widely helping his father to sit up.

"Wait, where - Buu!" Vegeta struggled to his feet. Mia backed away, the tessamone in her head giving her a strong sense of vertigo; her mind ran haywire in nothing but Atekevian, so fast even she could barely understand her own native language.

"Take care of your mother." The prince's voice rang out above her screaming head. She flinched. The child questioned his father who stared at him calmly.

"You are my only son," His eyes flickered to and from hers quicker than any other being would have been able to see. "And yet I haven't held you since you were a baby. Come here, son." Mia let out a soft sigh watching the scene unfolding before her carefully. If anything could be said about the man, it was that he cared for his children. Their children: Hikaru, Amara, he called her the first princess, Haku, the son named as a sign tribute for their first born, Sorren and Sokon, the twins, Kana their last girl, and finally this child, Trunks. He cherished every single one of them. "You've made me proud, my son..." After a moment Vegeta lifted his hand to hit the neck of his son making the boy fall slowly to the ground, still no emotion was on his face.

"Why would you do that, why would you hit him?" Goten began running up to the prince and shaking him roughly. "Dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons, why would you hurt him?" The man bent slightly to hit the boy in the stomach making him turn to his normal form as well, and fall before him. Piccolo jumped down almost immediately, Vegeta's eyes locked onto Mia's.

"I understand." Piccolo breathed. "And one day Trunks will too." He made no movement, not even a heavy breath.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible."

"Of course." The Namek said back before lifting the boys in his arms. Piccolo turned to the mountain before being stopped by the prince.

"Wait…" He took a step towards Mia who gasped gently, looking down, tears welling in her eyes.

"_Don't do this._" She breathed her voice cracking. Vegeta winced more from the fact that she spoke to him in their language than the fact that she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She knew him better then he could know himself, and that was something not even time could weaken. She probably knew what his plans were before he even considered them.

"_I'm not going to stand by and let you dye again, do you understand me?_" He urged back taking another cautious step towards her.

"_Please don't,_" she whispered "_Is there something you want me to say!_" She yelled snapping her head up making the tears fall; he cringed with pain at the sight. "_I'll say anything you want me to! Just don't do this!_" She practically screamed at him.

"_Antreka._" She coughed gently, her body shaking as she sobbed before him.

"_Do you want me to say I forgive you, because I'll say it!_" She looked at him desperately. "_I forgive you! There! Just don't do this!_" He looked away, his own eyes watering from the pain he managed to cause this woman in a single day. "_Don't do this!_" he took another step closing the gap between them wrapping his arm around her back. She held her breath eyes wide from the contact, still coughing and sputtering pleas into his chest.

"_Antreka…I'm sorry._" she took in a shaky breath bringing herself closer to him than before molding her body underneath his. "_You were everything I had, I went crazy when I lost you, and I want you to know that nothing is your fault, it's mine._" She made no gesture of understanding, she just stood, tears falling gripping onto his ripped clothing like a child, weak and frightened. "_Every day, every _single_ day since you passed I've blamed myself for what happened to you. You know that it wouldn't have happened if I were stronger, and don't you try to lie to me and tell me that it would._" She coughed gently. "_I spent every night wishing I was strong enough to have you with me. Now that I finally can protect you, let me. God-_damn it_ Antreka, let me!_" He insisted moving backwards just enough for her to lift her head slightly and look at him. He stroked her cheek wiping away some of the moisture that fell. She gasped shakily. He bent forward slightly brushing his lips just slightly over hers. She could have pulled away. Damn it she could have pulled away!

"_Atekev._" She breathed wrapping an arm around his neck causing his tessamone to run wild. Just a single touch over his neck, his vulnerability. He snaked his arm around her waist grabbing onto the pulse of her other wrist hoping to inflict the same weakness on her as she did to him. She gasped as he leaned in closing the gap between their lips, crushing his own on top of hers. She moaned gently at the spasm of hormones that flooded over her lips and into her core, he grunted with longing pulling her up and into him tighter, tears continued to fall from her eyes. He nipped on the bottom of her lip gently, breathing heavy, and tightening his eyes to keep himself stable, _'fuck' _his mind cursed as she held him strongly. His mind was always clouded when she was near him, she was his and she always had been, he wanted her more than he would ever admit. They stood with one another, forgetting about the rest of the world, years of longing were finally gone, they held one another allowing the waves of tesssamone to hit freely…and they kissed.

He pulled away reluctantly and she rested her head into his chest breathing heavy from the moment. "_Antreka,_" He all but whispered taking a strand of hair in his hands a stroking it like he did for her when they were young. He took a steady breath.

"_I love you._" She gasped loudly lifting her head to look at him quickly, eyes covered with confusion. "_I always have,_" he continued, "_but_ _I didn't know until I lost you._" She trembled underneath him as he spoke.

"_I-_" she took a breath of her own; "_I love you too._" He brushed his lips over hers again smiling at her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she was drunk.

Vegeta lifted his hand to hit her behind her neck with all his strength, she yelped. Her eyes fluttered and his figure began to darken.

"_Don't do this._" She slurred before falling to his feet. His face twisted with immediate regret.

"Please." Vegeta began, "Take her too." Piccolo nodded placing Goten down gently, lifting the woman onto his back, and then hoisted the boy up again. The monster began to laugh behind them, walking slowly back onto the battle field.

"What is she to you?" Piccolo asked. He didn't listen to the gossip Goku told earlier, but after witnessing this, his curiosity finally won him over.

"She's my wife." He said with a slight smile, his arrogance even enveloped in that.

"What about Bulma?" Vegeta paused contemplating the words.

"I'm going to die so I might as well speak truthfully." He reasoned with himself. "She was a replacement. I care for her, but she isn't as prized to me as the woman you carry on your back." Piccolo turned his head to look at the woman in question. "With that said, I expect you to keep my wife and my son far from danger." He smirked. "Or I _will_ find a way to kill you." Piccolo couldn't help but smile at the originality of the prince. Vegeta was still Vegeta. "I have one last question." He continued. "Tell me, will I meet, that clown, Kakarot in the afterworld."

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, all though the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life in pursuit of your selfish desires, you have caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

"Oh well, so be it." It took him no time to consider the Namekian's words. He had all ready figured as much. He wasn't going to see Antreka, therefore he wouldn't see Kakarot. _'A plus amongst a slew of negatives'_ he thought to himself with a scoff. Buu continued to come closer humming childishly. "That will be all. Get out of here! Hurry!" Piccolo flew off quickly, calling for Krillin to get to safer ground.

"What's Vegeta up to Piccolo? He's crazy! That monster's going to eat him alive!" Krillin yelled.

"For the first time," Piccolo began, "Vegeta is fighting for someone other than himself. Controlling his fate!" Krillin scowled.

Vegeta stared smiling at the monster before him tightening his fist for the impending blast. For the first time, he wasn't afraid of death.

_'Trunks, Bulma, even you Kakarot, I do this for you. And Antreka…You will never know how sorry I am, or how much you mean to me still. I can only hope this will show you at least a fraction of it…' _Vegeta thought to himself screaming to conjure his final explosion.

"Vegeta~!" Krillin yelled as the blast blinded both he and Piccolo. The Namekian sighed at the sight looking at the woman he had set next to him making sure she was safe from harm, just as Vegeta wished. She flinched from the power of the blast, tears glistening off her skin. She coughed gently, still not fully conscious.

"_Atekev._" She breathed, "_Donohweh._" Piccolo frowned.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Veggie's a bit of a lady's man isn't he ? Just trying to avoid making my poor Mia a Mary Sue here, so please let me know how I'm doing through reviews and messages and what not. I'm massively worried about that...anywho,__ I was just rolling right along and managed to finish another chapter...this is the one I've been wanting to get to, so I'm happy. Reviews/editing suggestions are loved :) thanks for the read ^^_


	28. Chapter 27: A Living Hell

**_Please Read!_**

_A/N: Hello all :) this is the lemon/lime chapter, so if you don't feel comfortable reading it please don't. I do, however, have a reason for the lemon, I didn't put it in here just for the smut of it, so if your curious about the actual point to it please skip onto the end and I will directly tell the audience the reason in an ending note. Thanks :3 !_

Chapter 27

A Living Hell

I'm in hell. This is no surprise of course; I had been expecting to be sent to damnation since I was old enough to grasp the concept of death. Almost every saiyan would be sent to hell, and this was just a fact of life that the entirety of Planet Vegeta was taught to accept. The place reeked of decay and blood, a fountain of said liquid spurted out in collective streams in the center of the area. Demons, a blank almost frightening stare on their faces, wandered the underworld in search of an escape, and typical cloud-formed souls lingered in the corners threatening any being that made the mistake of wandering too close. I chuckled at the sight of my "eternal resting place" and began strolling down one of the paths with no particular care for direction or destination.

I have nothing but time now, infuriating time. Idle hands are known to cause adversity, and my worst fears have a perfect chance to jump on me here…my thoughts. Goddamn parasites are what they are, and hell is the perfect place for my mind to torture and beat me down with nothing more than a merciless smile. I am in their domain now, and there is no where to run, so I might was well allow myself time to wallow in them considering I _had_ been running from them for the worse half of my life. At least then it can be said that I faced the beasts head on, right?

Well, the thoughts have always led to one conclusion…my life, my uncertainty; this entire situation is her fault. In retrospect, my instability can be traced back to the night I decided to take her as my own and marry the woman. That damn verdict has proven itself to be the worst decision of my life. True I love her, that being a fact I only decided to be proper seven or eight years after her death, and true when I was with her those two years of marriage it was excellent, but it was by far not worth the 25 years of utter insanity. She was the only thing I truly gave a damn about before I decided to take her, and her death would have broken me, I'm not too proud to admit that, but not to the extent it did after I took her; ugh, if I had just listened to my logic and ignored the nuisance called a 'heart'!

'_What was it that got me thinking about marriage in the first place?'_I thought to myself, pushing a boulder out of my trail and continued a constant pace through the underworld. It wasn't like any other man could even think about forming a relationship with her. She spoke a practically dead language for crying out loud! Nappa and Raditz could speak a phrase here and there, not that she would be willing to submit to those fools one way or another, and the only other person apart from myself who could communicate effectively with her made the mistake of betrothal long before the destruction of the planet, of which his wife was still unfortunately on during the demolition.

Celrin was my best friend, and probably the last real friend I would ever have. We got along well; we both had a warrior mentality, a sick sense of humor, and a love for strong alcohol which gave us a few years in bars and battlefields. I watched out for him and him for me, always. The man was quite a bit older than I, and was more of a babysitter than a friend for most of my life. Naturally, the transition from overseer to ally came quickly when all of a sudden the near-total of our race is extinct and there aren't many people to talk to. The saiyan lieutenant was a scientist, and had had plenty of first hand experience with tessamone and its effects—yes the hormone was, in fact, so detrimental to our health that we spent years and a damn good amount of our currency attempting to discover some sort of medicine to counter the attacks it implements—and I was rather curious about it when I decided I actually wanted to taste this 'forbidden fruit' I had heard so much about.

"_Celrin wait!" the memory replayed from a deep recession of my mind. The man's foot steps hindered immediately as the teenager I was turned the corner of the ship's bar door to where he stood only a meter away. "I want to marry!" there was no need to say who. He shook his head gently turning slowly to look at the naive saiyan._

"_What's stopping you?" he said between heavy breaths. _

A tessamonial-attack threatened his veins at that very moment, which only further proved my fears at the time.

"_The stories," he paused. "are they true? The insanity? Is it real?" Another laugh barely escaped the saiyan._

"_It's absolutely true," he emphasized the middle word, "why would you think otherwise?"_

"_Because it seems like a scary story! People losing their heads and tearing themselves up just to please the hormone, it's like it has a mind of its own!" I felt the boy cringe at another forced laugh._

"_That's an amazing way to put it, sire. It feeds off a being, and since it is your own hormones it knows just how to drive you to insanity." he had to look away;_

_**'Why would anyone…'**_

"_Why would anyone do that to themselves?" he finished my thought out loud. Celrin frowned intensely being one of those men who were victim to the pain; his wince made the prince shut his mouth with a stupid look upon his face._

"_It feels good," He sighed, "look, your highness, not every saiyan fall__prey__to tessamone, some do for a year or two then find a way to cope, some suffer mildly for longer periods, and of course there are those who lose their minds, rather you want to marry the princess or not is up to you. Only you can decide rather or no-"_

The rest of the memory with the other saiyan crumbled together in a blurred recollection. 'You can handle it', I think is what he said next, but it's been so long. I truly was an asshole to him, to put things as frank as possible. I didn't understand him when he would fall to the ground calling out for his late wife. It seemed like nothing more than a weakness to me. I'd pull him up and scoff as loudly as I could, call him pathetic and tell him to 'get his damn head off the bitch if it caused him so much pain.' Celrin, being as loyal as he was, would only bow and promise his attempt. Looking back at those images I can see his fingers coil into a fist, and there's no doubt in my mind that the man wanted to kill me right then and there for calling her anything apart from her name—and that too I have forgotten.

After Antreka died, I apologized. Her voice rang in my ears like she was right behind me, and every time I heard her I'd turn around with a foolish smile on my face to nothing but an empty hallway, and he'd simply put his hand on my shoulder nodding with an extremely sympathetic frown on his features. Only he truly understood, and now that I felt it myself I had to apologize. Anything less to a fellow tessamonial-abused saiyan would have been near irreverence.

'_I wonder if I'd be able to find the man.'_ I thought. Maybe hell wouldn't be that bad after all…

"_Antreka."_

Another memory spawned from the one before as my voice rang out clearly in my own head.

That had always been my problem. While some would feel the other person's skin against them, taste them, or smell their scent…I heard voices, always so insufferably clear, and images would always accompany the tones.

Now she lay before me as I walked the path through hell, a beautiful leg hanging off the bed, her arms sprawled out above her, hair framing her face. I chuckled lightly at the false image I had conjured. After all, it wasn't like I had to hide my thoughts anymore as I wandered the damnation I had manage to throw myself in, and I'm almost positive that this place thrives off of unholy thoughts such as the one I was about to allow myself to get into. In fact, I can almost bet that that fountain in the center of the neighborhood was spraying with a particularly intense flow of blood just at the mere beginning of the images I was finally going to let myself bask in after 25 years of denying them, so I figure this is just doing my civil duty in hell.I continued to walk into a small tree-shaded area, took a seat underneath a strong looking cypress, and stretched out my aching legs. The smile still danced on my lips.

"_Antreka, wake up." My younger-self repeated shaking her shoulder a little more roughly then need be. She groaned gently, and her eyelids fluttered open as she squinted past them to look at him._

"_What?" she whispered, taking in a large breath through her nose and stretched her arms higher above her head. He crawled over her into the pathetically small bed; maneuvering his way through the sprawled pillows and covers she loved to throw around in her sleep, and grabbed her waist to pull her close to him. She breathed a laugh kissing his neck gently; _

even the memory made me quake with a weakness I try to avoid.

"_Were you really sleeping?" His curiosity asked. She let out a noise that could only be called a giggle._

"_Well I was trying yes. It is late after all, your highness."_

Another of those damn quivers hit me like a brick as her breath played with our skin. I was young and I was…nervous.

"_I suppose." Very nervous. She laughed again digging her body against his, closer than physics seemed to accept. "You're beautiful, princess." We cringed. _

Kami did I really fucking say that? Never once had I complemented her beauty like that! She knew I thought it for in the midst of our passionate moments I'd scream it at her between my fits of sporadic breaths, but I had never outwardly said it! What kind of action is that for a warrior prince? None at all!

_She pulled away to look at him obviously thinking something similar._

"_What?" she asked, her voice was unbelievably soft. His mouth twitched, before he figured it was better to just continue with the mistake, rather than admit to it. I could see him run his hand along the length of her waist and pull out his best smirk._

"_Sexy." he whispered, kissing the line of her collar bone gently. I felt her smile._

"_Thank you, sire." _

Apparently she was playing along as well. Looking back, she was being a bit of a smart-ass, but at the time I appreciated it.

_He snaked an arm around her to loosen the shorts she was wearing, wasting no time in the plan he had arranged. She shook her head pulling away gently. "Atekev, what's gotten into you?" he smiled into her skin kissing her harder, and tugged on her clothing again. _

"_I want you, and I always get what I want."_

A rather clever comeback for his mistake earlier.

_He slid the clothes from her lower half making her arch her back softly, and let out a pleasured sigh. She began tracing the muscles of his back with her finger as if she were trying to memorize its pattern. He allowed his__own __fingers to pull away her shirt taking in the floral scent only she could be known for, and snickered as she finally realized he was already undressed and more then ready for her—seeing as most of that day had been spent with my head running rampantly with images of what this amazing drug may involve, and I was __more__than willing to try it. She returned his smirk and began to stroke hi__m._

Damn how that woman made me curse!

_He pulled her closer to his body and she wrapped her bare legs around him as a welcoming gesture, her moisture dripping onto his stomach and causing the lust for her to increase. He gnawed wildly at her neck easily drawing blood from her sensitive flesh, he smiled in triumph licking at the liquid and earning intense breaths from the small saiyan female. She laughed softly then, disappearing from his hold with a flash technique. He sat up quickly anger building, she could only get so far in this 5x5 meter room, yet she still managed to keep from sight._

_"Damn it, Antreka! I'm not in the mood for your foreplay!" _

I laughed at my past-self's irritation, and closed my eyes leaning harder against the tree behind me as I felt her false arms slide down my chest. I sighed realizing her long fingers still made me shiver after all this time.

_His arms reach backward and grab hold onto hers. She gasped loudly as he flipped her over to face him and kissed her roughly. She held onto his shoulders and I remember the scratches her nails dug into my skin as our tongues battled for control, both opening our mouth__s __swiftly whenever our reservoir of air ran out.  
_

_"Come here!" He whispered pushing her onto the bed and crawling over her. Her legs wrapped around his back as he kissed her breasts feeling her curves underneath him, and making her let out the first of those elusive__moans__.  
_

_"Atekev!" She gasped as he rubbed her roughly, her skin dripping in preparation, the moisture glistening from the light of distant stars and planets and onto his fingers. She was ready.  
_

_"I have a question for you." He choked out, kissing her lips softly. Her eyes fluttered at his voice, she was putty in his hands.  
_

_"Question?" She echoed quietly arching her back once more until her moisture touched his member. He shook his head and pushed her shoulders down.  
_

_"Not yet." He whispered in her ear, she cocked her head gently.  
_

_"What is it?" _

I could still see my hands shaking. _**'Just spit it out!'**_ I mentally insisted to the adolescent watching my own face twist with reluctance. He opened his mouth with only a broken breath escaping him. "Say it..." I whispered as I sat alone in hell.

_He flinched as if he heard me, and closed his eyes as she kissed him._ _"Marry me." He choked out into her ear. Her eyes widened._

_"Wh-" he stopped her with a kiss, taking in another breath of her sweet scent._

_"Say yes!" She pulled from him stiffly._

_"Atekev!" Her breath was broken. He stroked her cheek nipping at her neck roughly, not giving her time to evaluate the situation for fear of her rejection. "Stop!" she insisted weakly, closing her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, her slender legs straddling his body. His tail drifted up those perfect curves and took a strong hold onto her own. She whimpered and fell onto his chest, sweat already covering her body._

_"Marry me." He repeated pulling her tail gently. She bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly._

Tessamone began to flood into my body at that point, and I have no doubt that she felt it as well. The first moment I saw that pulse was like the first taste, and I had never wanted it more.

_"Please!" He begged, her entrance still dripping on top of him, and his resistance beginning to wane. She took a sharp breath nodding strongly into his chest. He moaned loudly slamming his lips on hers and allowed their tails to entwine. A golden aura surrounded their extensions__as she gasped and quivered, tears slipping past her eyes as her__appendage__began to fade. He put his hands on her cheek wiping away the tears.  
"Relax." He told her looking straight into her dark eyes, and smiling as the ecstasy began to enter into his veins. She blushed deeply, scratching at his skin deeper than he had ever felt. He grunted loudly throwing his head back. Simply touching her now...was different. His skin shook with excitement as they kissed roughly. He pushed his body up and into her, the aura breaking from its initial area around their tails and spreading over every part of their bodies. She moaned loudly as she rode him, every movement tearing a louder groan from her throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he allowed his hands to caress her breasts and hips. Her body was covered in a sweet shade of pink, her hair drifting behind her back softly.  
"Shit!" He yelled grabbing her arms and forcing his dominance on top, of which she willingly allowed opening her legs widely for him. He slipped himself in her quickly making her yelp and shake intensely._

She was beautiful, and those moans as we made love that night...She didn't moan, she breathed, and when she honored me with a cry, even in the slightest, I'd chase after that sound like a wild dog, trying to do whatever it was that drew it out for her again.

I watched the memory, my body shaking and my kai rising with every breath she took. I made love to her as hard as I could and as fast as I was able to manage, but every movement she made was in slow motion. I saw every strand of hair move, her breasts rose and fell every single time I made a movement inside her, and even her skin glistened with every twist and turn she made.

_"I'm going to..." she breathed weakly underneath him drawing my attentions back to the scene. His eyes shot open to look at her, beads of sweat dripping off both of their skin. He gasped at the sight of her body, literally vibrating, and her wrist looked as if it was going to tear open with the intensity. 'A pulse?' He thought to himself, instinctively reaching for it. The single touch made her scream. _

She screamed, damn it, she _screamed!_ She would barely _moan_ for me, much less scream!

_He groaned loudly as she came on top of him, pulling at her skin for her to come closer. She shot her arms out to him seeing the pulse on the back of his neck, inviting him into his own climax. He shouted her name before slamming his lips on hers and pumping into her. She moaned gently welcoming him in, their breaths and exhausted voices clashed against each other chaotically._

I laughed quietly at our image, the golden aura still surrounding our weak bodies. 'You think you're invincible, don't you boy?' I asked my panting youth as he held her. I knew what I thought; that tessamone would never effect me, and I was too strong for its hold. I put my hand on my head, sighing softly. Was it worth it? Were those nights in utter bliss worth the insanity of a living hell after I lost her? I couldn't tell anymore.

I closed my eyes licking my lips. I remember now...  
She tastes like honey.

My eyes shot open to laughter, sickeningly familiar. I didn't bother to even turn my head to see the source.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Even the thought of his damn name was bitter to me.

"...Frieza."

* * *

_**Ending note:** The point, my dear readers, to this lemon/lime is to show that Vegeta is crazy ^^. Now most of you will probably get this if you have followed through the chapters, but this particular chapter is meant to show that tessamone effects Vegeta through voices. If we all remember the chapter 'Caught' we found Vegeta on his couch holding his head yelling for the images to 'get out of his head'. In a nut shell, 'A Living Hell' is meant to illustrate how **clearly** he actually sees the memories, and how often they effect him... :3_


	29. Chapter 28: Say Her Name

Chapter 28

Say her Name

Catherine's eyes fluttered open at the intense spike of kai radiating around where she was. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as a feeling that was all too familiar jagged against her chest causing her nose to twinge and tears to taint the film of her eyes. He was gone, that much was certain, and the time they were reunited made the withdrawal new again. She swung her legs over the small bed she was in placing her feet on the cold tiled floor beneath her, her breath escaping in time with the energy this planet seemed to give off, a mirror of threat and pain. She took a deep breath, shaking as the cold air of the room hit against her lungs forcing the water to escape from her eye. Mechanical, was the word that came to mind; stiff, and unreliable. All too familiar.

"Good to see you're awake," a voice breathed from behind her. She lifted her eyes, gently turning her body to see the Namekian man standing in the doorway with an intense stare draping upon her. She smirked slightly breathing a soft chuckle.

"No need for sarcasm," she breathed back gently. She could sense him twitch from behind her.

"I didn't mean-" She shrugged gently cutting him off.

"I know you didn't," she stood up fluidly. He took a slow breath, one she would have never heard without her acute senses.

"I don't think I have to tell you what happened to Vegeta." Her heart spiked at the sound of his forged name, and she flinched as a veil of resentment grabbed over her, though, she had no idea why.

"No, there's no need." She pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder in an almost mocking sense. She didn't know why she felt so…angry. He was gone, again. Nothing was different than what she was used to, but the fact that he directly disobeyed her wishes, the fact that he disregarded something she begged of him. What disrespect he had.

Piccolo cringed at her reaction, his hand tensing into a fist. Something about this girl simply made him angry, not that the characteristics she had that irked him were under question. The fact that her body language and attitude screamed 'Vegeta' wasn't something that sat with him easily, he just didn't like her.

"Now that you're healed," he paused to turn from the door taking a step out of the room and into the hallway "you can join the others." She sighed gently listening to his fading steps and winced at the feel of film over her eyes, a type of cover that could only be associated with detachment, thick enough to paint her dark eyes a silvery blue. Not even in the afterlife did it feel so strong. She looked down as her heart beat in rhythm with the tick tick tick of the small clock just out of her sight, somewhere behind her. She needed to…run away, but there was business she needed to attend to. She was, after all, the so called 'goddess of war'. Wasn't she?

…

He could feel his hands curl together in hate at the sound of the tyrants voice behind him, the aura of the creature bombarded with the saiyan's so strongly he felt his stomach churn. "Look who finally decided to join us," Frieza followed with a laugh floating down before the prince where he sat. Vegeta's eyes rose from his former ruler's knees to his face, taking in every inch of the man's horrid lizard-like stature, he still looked exactly the same. The prince stood slowly without a word, his eyes pierced through the creature, for he was no longer intimidated. Vegeta knew his own strength, his ability. He knew what he was finally capable of; revenge. Everything he had ever wanted to do to the man that stood before him, with that typical arrogant smile that was perpetually plastered over his face after all these years, he was capable of. He could finally tear him limb from limb just like he swore to himself he would lying in that empty bed cursing himself for his weakness. He could do it all. But what was the point now? The bastard was already dead.

He leaned forward slightly to face the man before him, his entire composure shaking with hate.

"What do you want," Vegeta asked slowly fighting against his pulsing hand, reminding himself that there was no point. No point. No fucking _point_!

The lizard laughed mockingly, "Did you forget where you were Vegeta?" The prince flinched as Frieza gestured to their surroundings. "I'm here to make sure you visit to hell is just a little more torturous. It's my civil duty after all." Another laugh made the saiyan growl underneath his breath.

"Leave," Vegeta breathed, still fighting his composure. Frieza laughed louder raising his kai slightly, a gesture that made the saiyan laugh slightly himself. It was so pathetic now, almost pitiful. "Then I will," the prince concluded taking a step around the tyrant slowly only to be, unsurprisingly, stopped by Frieza's hand.

"Don't walk away from me, oh great prince," sarcasm surrounded his voice, "I'm not quite finished." He chuckled. Vegeta continued to stare at the ground, hate clashing against his shattered veins. "Now, now. This won't take too long, I assure you," Frieza pushed him back making the saiyan stumble backwards slightly, his breath thickening with the blood that pulsed around his temples. He would not fight back, because that would prove his strength more than tearing off this monster's head. Resisting the urge would take so much more restraint. It was the only way he could prove to himself that he was strong enough to protect her after all these years. He would resist. He would fight the longing for all he was worth. "So indulge me Vegeta," Frieza began, "how did the mighty prince finally die? I must admit I always thought it would be from my hand, but seeing as that's not the case I can't help but be curious." Vegeta smirked.

"Suicide," he answered simply. Frieza laughed louder than before putting his hand over his mouth daintily.

"Brilliant!" He choked between the laugh. "It was only a matter of time before you hit your limit!" He shook his head slowly regaining his composure, slight laughs still cutting through him. Vegeta just continued to smile at him calmly. "After everything you went through with your whore you finally killed yourself! Brilliant! Ahaha!" Vegeta's smirk widened. No, he wouldn't win. He wouldn't be able to fight the longing to destroy this being after so long of needing to feel his blood running through his fingers. It was almost a fantasy at this point, and who was he kidding? Life or death, it didn't matter. Every mocking breath the tyrant breathed towards the prince only strengthened his anger and gave him more reason to give into his sick demands.

_Say her name._ He silently threatened, tightening the grip on his fingers more and more as he stared. Staying silent. Taking the last verbal beating he would ever have to endure from the likes of him. "You know, Vegeta," he continued smugly, "the day I let her on the ship I knew I could use her as leverage of you, but I had no idea that all this time later you would kill yourself because of what I did!" He smiled wider, "It's absolutely beautiful! Almost as if I destroyed you with my own hands once and for all hahaha!"

Vegeta didn't breathe a word, he stood there, quietly, composed, just smiling. Even his hand relaxed with the exhilaration of the long awaited chance to satisfy a desire he could only dream about the day she died. _Say her name. _"I must say, I loved to see that wench suffer. It really brought out the animal in me. There was something almost attractive about her screams," he breathed sickeningly pushing Vegeta's shoulder back once again, which he allowed painting the beautiful illusion that he was still the weak saiyan he once was. The man that let her go without so much as a fight. _Say. her. name. _His anger flared with a brilliance inside him that could only be compared to her radiance. "I do have to admit, she was gorgeous, that Antrk-"

Vegeta lurched forward punching him in the gut with all the anger and strength he could muster, throwing him to the floor. Breathless, Freiza coughed and sputtered getting to his feet weakly. The prince approached him with a dark purposeful smile graced upon his lips, each step deliberate. Freiza, still incapacitated from the saiyan's first punch, jumped back letting loose a death beam towards the saiyan, who merely deflected it and threw a kick towards the tyrant making satisfying contact with the aliens cheek, propelling him into a nearby tree, or two, making them crack and fall over as he went through them. Vegeta teleported to Freiza's kai, picking him up by the neck and pushed him against the nearest tree. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have the alien's blood run down his neck. If being in hell gave him anything…it was the ability to seek revenge. He slammed the once all ruling dictator against the tree, then again, and again, an almost terrifying laugh growing with every bruise and blister that formed against his skin. He hadn't even landed a hand on the prince that he once so proudly held captive, torturing every second he had the chance. He didn't need to kill him. He just needed to feel him shutter. That would do it.

Vegeta threw Freiza on the ground with enough might to cause a crevice in the ground beneath them. Slowly, Vegeta formed a whip of kai in his hands, lengthening it with every laugh that bellowed from his throat, the sickening giddiness of a child crawling through his veins. _Whip! Whip!_ The sound reverberated through the saiyan's ears like music, the alien's groans of agony were a symphony. Every ounce of hate gathered at the whip stretched from his hand. _Whip, whip, whip!_

Vegeta flinched as he suddenly went flying through the air, a burning in his head, the whip of kai gone from his hand. The saiyan skillfully landed, regaining his composer easily. He lifted his eyes to see Cell standing before him a scowl radiating from the android. "Enough, Vegeta." He breathed calmly protecting the alien. Vegeta laughed loudly,

"Looks like you need protection Freiza!" He smiled wider "In hell there's nothing for me, or you," He continued "Leave, and I won't lay a hand on you again." He teleported before the android, glaring with all the hate he had. "And do not enter my domain again. Or I'll destroy you." His voice was cold and intentional, blood still boiling from the hate he had for the tyrant who lay pitifully beside him. It wasn't because he had anything to prove. No, he was dead. It was because he said her name.


End file.
